Mon Cher Journal Journal de Ron
by Beautiful-Dray
Summary: Ron se rend compte qu’il est attirer par les garçons et pas n’importe lequel, cette attirance va se transformer au cours des mois, Ron écrit dans un journal ces pensées intimes. Ron va devenir quelqu’un de sombre et fermer jusqu’au jour… à vous de venir
1. Pourquoi lui ?

**Auteur : **Beautiful-Dray (C'est-à-Dire moi-même lol !)

**Titre : **Mon Cher Journal… Journal de Ron

**Rating : **M (C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais pour plus tard)

**Couple : **RW/DM « Ouais, il est très rare ce couple d'ailleurs »

**Genre : **Romance/Drame

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à J.K.R. rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction

**Résumer :** Ron se rend compte qu'il est attirer par les garçons et pas n'importe lequel, cette attirance va se transformer au cours des mois, Ron écrit dans un journal ces pensées intimes. Ron va devenir quelqu'un de sombre et fermer jusqu'au jour… à vous de venir lire.

**Avertissement : **Cette fic met une relation homosexuelle en scène, alors homophobe

passez votre chemin, si ceci vous choquent. A bon entendeur.

**Note de l'auteure : **C'est ma première fic, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Soyez indulgents SVP. J'espère que j'aurai des commentaires. Je devrais publier un chapitre par semaine. Alors voilà ! Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi lui ?**

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Ron Weasley, j'ai 17 ans, cheveux roux, yeux bleus. environ 1m78, je vais commencer ma 7ième année à Poudlard cette année. Et j'espère qu'elle se passera bien._

En effet, Ron entrait en 7ième année à Poudlard, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 1er Septembre, et Ron se trouve à bord du Poudlard Express, et attends ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il avait commencer, au cours de l'été, à écrire dans un journal, car il voulait mettre par écrit ses sentiments et ses pensées. Il l'avait acheter à Pré-Au-Lard dans une librairie, pendant le dernier week-end des classes de l'année précédente.

Il avait commencer à écrire dedans cet été, c'était un petit livre brun assez foncer, ou on pouvait voir sur la couverture écrit en lettre dorées "Journal Intime" il y avait ajouter ses initiales en dessous "R. W." à l'aide d'un sort de calligraphie, car il voulait donner la même impression que les lettres dorées qui étaient déjà là.

Et il n'aurait pas voulu mettre tout son nom, car si il était découvert par quiconque s'il le perdait, ce serait difficile de deviner l'identité de son possesseur.

En attendant ses amis, il sortit son petit journal de ses affaires et se mit à écrire... et voici ce qu'il écrivit...

_**1er Septembre**_

_**Cher Journal...**_

_**Je me sens très nerveux, très mal à l'aise aussi.**_

_**Je vais le revoir, Lui.**_

_**Comment vais-je affronter ça ?**_

_**Aucune idée en particulier.**_

_**Et pourquoi lui ?**_

_**Bordel, pourquoi pas n'importe qui ?**_

_**Non c'était lui... et personne d'autre.**_

_**Dire, que je ne pensais jamais que ça m'arriverait ce genre de chose.**_

_**Je suis attirer par lui...**_

_**J'ai bien dis 'attirer' c'est tout simplement ça.**_

_**Et penser à lui de cette façon...**_

_**Ça m'a répugner au début...**_

_**Je me le suis avouer que depuis peu, en fait seulement depuis 1 semaine, car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Lui.**_

_**Plus les jours avançaient, et plus c'était évident.**_

_**J'ai dû me l'avouer, je voudrais le toucher, et l'embrasser. **_

_**Et j'ai pas envie de faire face à cette personne, que j'ai toujours détester, depuis le début de Poudlard.**_

_**Pourtant je le trouve tellement beau, charismatique...**_

_**Mais c'est un sombre crétin, imbu de sa petite personne.**_

_**C'est très contradictoire.**_

_**En tout cas, je verrai bien ce que ça donne quand je serai arriver...**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Il referma sont petit livre, et le rangea rapidement parmi ces affaires, il ne voudrait pas que ces amis sachent qu'il écrivait dans un journal. 'Ils seraient trop curieux de savoir ce que j'écris' se disait-il pour lui-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entra dans le compartiment où Ron se trouvait. Il s'assit en face de celui-ci. Ron ne disant pas un mot. Harry fit de même. Ils regardaient tous deux le ciel bleu qui était dehors.

Enfin, encore quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fit son entrée... et alla s'assoire à coté de Harry. Le silence restait là. Mais Hermione le rompit...

- Alors, vous avez passez de bonnes vacances tous les deux ?

Ron restait complètement muet, ne disant pas un seul mot. Mais Harry lui fit un sourire et lui répondit.

- Oui Hermione, j'ai passé quand même de belles vacances. dit-il. Et toi ma chère passée de belles vacances ? dit-il en lui retournant sa question.

- Oh oui ! dit-elle. Je suis allée en Espagne avec mes parents. Si tu savais comme c'est un beau pays. Les villes et les villages, les montagnes...c'était merveilleux...

- Très intéressant, dit Harry, vraiment intéressant.

- Oui, je suis sûre que tu aimerais, c'est vraiment magnifique comme pays. dit-elle toute joyeuse.

- Oh, mais si tu as des photos, je suis certain que tu nous montrerais. dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oh que oui, j'en ai ! dit-elle avec entrain.

Elle lui tendit les photos qu'elle avait sortie d'une de ses poches...et lui donna l'enveloppe qui contenaient celles-ci. Harry commença à les regarder et on pouvait l'entendre dire, "WOW" ou "C'est vraiment magnifique" ou encore "J'irai sûrement visiter un jour", en regardant les photos avec admiration. Il disait que c'était un pays magnifique et enchanteur...

Pendant ce temps, Ron resta muet, il était appuyer à la fenêtre et regardait dehors pensif...il n'avait rien dit depuis le début du voyage. Hermione ne trouva pas l'attitude de son ami ordinaire. Elle décida d'essayer de parler avec lui.

- Ron ? dit-elle dans un murmure.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il était ailleurs, nul ne savait où. Il cogitait...tout simplement, il était très pensif le rouquin. Hermione décida de réitérer sa question...

- Ron ? dit-elle cette fois d'une voix normale.

Mais, son ami ne répondait toujours pas.. Mais quest-ce qui ce passait avec lui ? se disait-elle pour elle-même.

Il n'avait pas dit un seule mot, il n'avait fait aucune remarque, ni blague, alors que d'habitude, le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, était tout le contraire de maintenant. Harry se rapprocha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Laisse, je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de parler, dit-il dans un murmure. Peut-être qu'il parlera un peu plus tard. fini-il.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton las. J'espère que ce sera pour bientôt. finit-elle.

- J'en suis sûre. murmura son ami.

Il commençait à faire nuit dehors...on pouvait voir les étoiles briller dans l'obscurité, Ron était toujours ailleurs, il regardait toujours dehors. Le voyage tirait à sa fin.

Ils allaient bientôt être arriver. Ron sembla nerveux, puisqu'on pouvait percevoir qu'il tremblait un peu sur son siège. Même si Hermione était inquiète pour son meilleur ami, elle n'en fit rien paraître.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent, ils descendirent du train, pour se rendre aux calèches qui les attendaient à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils montèrent et se laissèrent porter jusqu'à Poudlard,

Une fois arriver, ils descendirent et entrèrent dans la château et se rendirent tous trois à la Grande Salle, Ron ne disait toujours rien.

Ses amis ne le questionnaient pas non plus. La répartition fut faite, s'en suivit le discours du Directeur et enfin du dîner. Ron ne mangea presque rien.

Ce qui eu pour effet de rendre ses amis beaucoup plus inquiets. Mais ils n'en pipèrent mots. Voyant que leur ami ne voulait pas parler plus. Il finit de manger et il dit simplement :

- Bonne nuit, je vais dormir, je suis très fatiguer. dit-il d'un ton morne.

Et il sortit de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à la tour Gryffondor. Cependant Harry et Hermione se lançaient des regards triste. Hermione rompit le silence...

- Je me demande ce qu'il a, dit-elle, et de plus je ne sais pas diable pourquoi il jetait des regards discret à la table des Sepentard...

Harry aussi l'avait très bien remarquer... lui aussi se demandant 'Pourquoi?'

- Oui, je me demandais aussi. dit-il, c'est pas normal, mais je vais pas lui demander. finit-il dans un chuchotement.

Après le repas, Hermione alla conduire les première année à la tour Gryffondor. Et Harry monta aussi à la tour de sa maison. Il prit place dans un fauteuil près du feu.

Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle alla s'assoire dans un fauteuil à coté de celui qu'occupait Harry près du feu.

- Tu crois qu'il dort ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Je préfère le laisser un peu tranquille.

- Tu crois qu'il est malade. dit-elle, Il n'a presque rien manger au repas...

- Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas très faim, dit-il, je sais que ce n'est pas habituel de sa part, mais faut pas trop s'en faire, il avait peut-être l'estomac retourner ou simplement qu'il n'avait pas d'appétit.

- D'accord, mais si ça ne s'arrange pas, dit-elle, je vais m'en occuper.

- Oui, mais laisse passer quelques jours avant de t'inquiéter trop pour lui.

-o--O--o-

Pendant ce temps Ron était dans le dortoir Gryffondor, mais il ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il décida de se pencher sur sa malle et d'en prendre le petit journal.

Il referma soigneusement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Murmura un "Lumos" pour avoir de la lumière et ouvrit son journal.

_**1er Septembre. 22h**_

_**Cher Journal.**_

_**Je l'ai enfin revue.**_

_**J'en ai eu l'estomac retourner.**_

_**Tellement que je n'ai presque rien manger.**_

_**Il était toujours aussi beau. J'aurais voulu le toucher.**_

_**MAIS BON DIEU !**_

_**POURQUOI LUI ? Merde!**_

_**Harry et Hermione, devaient être inquiets.**_

_**Je n'ai presque rien avaler.**_

_**J'ai jeté des regards discrets pendant tout le repas vers la table des Serpentard, vers sa table, où il était Lui !**_

_**J'espère que mes amis ont rien remarquer.**_

_**Si ils savaient... je pense qu'il n'encaisseraient pas très bien.**_

_**Ce serait tout un choc pour eux. **_

_**D'ailleurs ils ne savent même pas que je suis attirer par les hommes. Et puis c'est pas maintenant. qu'ils vont le savoir.**_

_**Pourquoi lui hein ? **_

_**Si je pouvais satisfaire cette envie de connaître son corps, peut-être qu'après ça s'arrêterait ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ce genre de relation.**_

_**Vraiment mes amis doivent se poser des questions, je n'ai pas dis un seul mot depuis qu'il sont arriver.**_

_**De toute façon j'avais pas envie de parler. Je voulais plutôt appréhender cette rentrée. Et voilà c'est fait, je l'ai revu. **_

_**C'était pas la mer à boire, mais c'était quelque chose.**_

_**C'est très confus tout ça. **_

_**En tout cas, je vais voir au jour le jour.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Après ces écris, il referma le livre et le rangea soigneusement, pour ne pas que personne le voit. Il éteignit sa baguette la mit sur sa table de chevet. Se réinstalla dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Quelques temps après Harry montait se coucher. Il vit que Ron dormait, il avait fermer ses rideaux. Harry se changea et fit de même que son ami. Il s'endormit un peu inquiet, mais il s'endormit.

-------

Voilà un chapitre de fini…


	2. Distraction

**Auteur : **BeautifulDray (C'est-à-Dire moi-même lol !)

**Titre : **Mon Cher Journal… Journal de Ron

**Rating : **R (C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais pour plus tard)

**Couple : **RW/DM « Ouais, il est très rare ce couple d'ailleurs »

**Genre : **Romance/Drame

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à J.K.R. rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction

**Résumer :** Ron se rend compte qu'il est attirer par les garçons et pas n'importe lequel, cette attirance va se transformer au cours des mois, Ron écrit dans un journal ces pensées intimes. Ron va devenir quelqu'un de sombre et fermer jusqu'au jour… à vous de venir lire.

**Avertissement : **Cette fic met une relation homosexuelle en scène, alors homophobe

passez votre chemin, si ceci vous choquent. A bon entendeur.

**Note de l'auteure : **C'est ma première fic, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Soyez indulgents SVP. J'espère que j'aurai des commentaires. Je devrais publier un chapitre par semaine. Alors voilà ! Bonne Lecture à tous ! Bon celui-là est un peu en avance !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Distraction**

* * *

Le lendemain Ron se réveilla assez tôt. Il décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées bien en place. Il y resta environ 15 minutes. Il en ressortit tout propre.

Il s'habilla de son uniforme, qui était une robe de sorcier, avec une chemise blanche, un pantalon dans les tons de noir, une cravate rouge et or, et une cape noire à capuchon avec l'écusson des Gryffondor sur l'avant de sa robe sur sa poitrine.

Il descendit pour aller manger vers 7h15 dans la Grande Salle. Quand il s'y fut trouver, il alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Hermione était déjà là qui mangeait son petit-déjeuner.

Bon, aujourd'hui il se sentait mieux. Il se dit qu'il allait parler, il ne pourrait quand même pas rester muet tout le temps.

- Bonjour Hermione. dit-il

- Ah bonjour ! s'exclame t-elle. Alors bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien merci. dit-il avec un sourire. Et toi ?

- Oh oui, je me demandais quand tu allais sortir de ton mutisme.

Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux, oui elle avait raison sur ce point. Mais pas la peine de lui en faire la remarque.

- Ah, désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas parler hier. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour moi.

_Pitié, faite qu'elle ne remarque pas que je regarde la table où il est. Bon si je change de sujet et que j'arrête de le regarder, ça pourrait passer mieux._

Il se mit à manger, c'est qu'il avait faim ce matin.

- Au fait, où est Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. répondit Ron. Peut-être qu'il dort encore, ou alors il devrait bientôt arriver.

Sur ces quelques mots, quelqu'un entra dans la Grande Salle. Harry arrivait à leur table. Il s'assit et commença à manger.

- Oh Bonjour Ron. dit-il Alors t'as bien dormi ?

- Oui merci. dit-il, Et toi ?

- Oui, mais bon j'aurais bien aimer faire la grâce matinée. dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils finirent de manger. Ensuite il regardèrent leur horaire. Et devinez quoi ? Je vous le donne en mille... Quel cours il y avait à l'horaire aujourd'hui ?

- Oh non ! dit Harry, C'est pas vrai ! Un double cours de Potions ce matin. Quelle joie. dit-il avec ironie. Et en commun avec qui ?

- Je suppose, dit Hermione, avec les Serpentard.

- Ouais, très bien deviner. dit Harry d'une voix morne.

- Et toi Ron quest-ce que tu en penses ? dit Hermione.

- Bof, tu sais moi, j'aime pas vraiment, mais bon c'est comme ça. dit-il sur un ton vague.

- Eh ben ! dit Harry. Ça n'a pas l'air de trop te déranger ! s'exclame-t-il.

_Oh, je crois que j'aurais dû dire autre chose. Ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de mal._

- C'est pas que ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il, simplement on ne peut changer les horaires comme on veut. Et va dire ça à Dumbledore, c'est lui qui fait ces horaires.

_Ah, au moins là il me regarde plus avec de grands yeux qui font peur. Ouf!_

- O.K. dit Harry, Mais j'ai une question à te poser, je peux ?

_Et quelle question, je sens que je vais pas aimer du tout y répondre._

- Euh... ouais, vas-y pose toujours. dit Ron.

- D'accord. il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Ron pour que lui seul entende la question.

_Dites-moi qu'il me demandera pas quelque chose d'embarrassant, s'il vous plaît._

- Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu reluquais la table des Serpentard hier soir ? chuchota-t-il pour que seul Ron entende.

_Ah non, il a remarquer. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il me fait un sourire vite faut trouver une réponse._

- Euh...pour rien. balbutia-t-il.

_Ouais, la belle réponse, t'aurais pu trouver mieux. mais c'est qu'il me regarde encore avec des yeux ronds. Il a l'air bouche bée._

Harry n'étant pas très satisfait de cette réponse et il lui avait renvoyer un regard lourd... oui il était bouche bée, c'était pas une réponse suffisante pour Harry. Qui se rapprochait à nouveau de l'oreille d'un roux.

- C'est quoi cette réponse ? chuchota-t-il. Je. Ne. Te. Crois. Pas. finit-il.

_Alors, t'as qu'à pas me croire. Je t'en dirais pas plus. T'es trop curieux. Mais je vais te trouver une autre réponse mon vieux._

- Tu veux savoir mon pote ? dit Ron. C'était pour voir les nouveaux, c'est tout simple.

Ah non, Harry n'était pas satisfait, il voyait que son ami rougissait à nouveau. Il y avait 'anguille sous roche' pensa-t-il. Mais Harry n'en dit pas plus. Ils allèrent en cours de Potions. Ils se mirent en équipe ensemble.

Le Professeur de Potions arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Voilà, pour ce cours vous allez faire la Potion "Revigora" dit-il. C'est une Potion régénératrice. Voici les ingrédients et le mode de préparation qui sont affichés au tableau. il les fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette. Alors, maintenant au travail, et je ne veux pas de bavardages. Compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils commencèrent à travailler en silence. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient... Ron jeta quelques coups d'œils à l'avant de la classe vers sa droite. Il avait une belle vue de où il était sur celui qui l'attirait énormément.

_J'espère juste que personne ne remarquera que je le regarde Lui._

Mais, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Harry avait vu. Ron regardait en direction du blond qui était à l'avant.

_"Mais pourquoi il regarde la fouine ?"_

Oui, c'est exactement ça que Harry se demandait. Pourquoi il regardait le blond aussi intensément. Mais il n'en fit rien. Le reste du cours il firent la potion demander.

Au déjeuner Ron mangea rapidement. Et monta à la tour de Gryffondor.

_"Mais où il est allé encore ?"_

Ron arriva au dortoir, c'était quand même très difficile de ce concentrer quand il y avait ce si bel enfoiré dans le coin. Enfoiré peut-être mais super sexy se disait Ron.

Il prit son petit journal et se mit à en noircir les pages.

_**2 Septembre Midi 12h**_

_**Cher Journal**_

_**Ce matin, c'était vraiment trop beau.**_

_**Je dois l'avoir maté presque tout le cours de Potions.**_

_**J'espère que Harry ne me posera pas de questions.**_

_**Je suis certain qu'il m'a vu le regarder.**_

_**C'est pas ma faute, si il est sexy le beau gosse qu'était assis en avant de la classe.**_

_**C'est toujours pareil, j'aurais aimer l'embrasser.**_

_**C'est plus fort que moi.**_

_**Je crois que si je le croisais dans un corridor et qu'il serait seul... je ne pourrais peut-être pas résister à l'embrasser juste là, sur ces lèvres...**_

_**Elles sont si belles. Et ses yeux, ils sont gris-bleu comme le ciel un jour d'orage...wow ! ils sont vraiment trop beaux.**_

_**Je suis chanceux, car je n'ai pas encore eu la chance du face à face. Car je ne sais pas si je serais capable de répondre à ces sarcasmes.**_

_**Il est un peu trop fier de lui, mais j'aime bien cette facette. **_

_**En plus j'ai encore cours avec lui cette après-midi.**_

_**J'ai déjà hâte, c'est le cours de DCFM.**_

_**Je crois que c'est un nouveau prof. **_

_**Ben on va le découvrir cette après-midi je pense, on l'a même pas vu hier soir au dîner.**_

_**Revenons sur ce beau mec... hum...**_

_**C'est que j'arrive même pas à me le sortir de la tête en plus.**_

_**Il a un beau petit postérieur, et c'est peu dire.**_

_**C'est une attraction magnétique. Il est vraiment charismatique.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Après ces quelques lignes il se dépêcha de ranger son petit livre.

_Oh j'entends des pas, donc quelqu'un arrive faut que je range ça et rapidement._

Il finit de tout ranger dans sa malle... et se rassit sur son lit. C'était Harry qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Ron le regardait fixement, en se disant "Ouf j'ai cacher rapidement au moins' se disait-il. Mais Harry était content d'être seul avec lui, il voulait lui poser quelques petites questions.

- Que faisais-tu ? lui demanda Harry.

- Oh rien de bien spécial, j'étais juste venue chercher un bouquin pour le cours de DCFM. dit Ron avec un sourire.

Mais Harry voulait savoir autre chose. Il lui en fit part.

- Je vais reformuler autrement. dit Harry. Dis-moi Ron, pourquoi regardais-tu la fouine fixement en cours de Potions ce matin ?

Ah, ça c'était la question redouté du rouquin, qui à la mention de ce surnom se mit à rougir violemment. Il ne voulait surtout pas répondre.

Harry avait remarquer que son ami avait rougi brutalement à cette question et un sourire alla glisser sur les lèvres du Survivant.

- Alors Ron ? l'interrogea Harry. Dis-moi... j'attends que ça.

- Euh... c'est pas la fouine que je regardais.

_Ouais belle excuse Ron, dans le genre assuré ça le fait pas._

Le sourire du Survivant s'agrandit, voyant que Ron bégayait un peu.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-il Je ne te crois pas une seconde, tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu le regardais. Tu le regardais et t'avais les yeux rêveurs mec. Voyons Ron... tu me prends pour qui ? Tu penses que je sais pas reconnaître un regard qui en dit aussi long sur l'effet qu'il te fait ? On ne me berne pas Ron ! finit-il.

- Euh... c'est pas ce que tu crois Harry... si tu penses que j'ai des vues sur cette fouine, t'as tout faux !

Harry n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais bon, c'était pas ses affaires, lui il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait vu. Et il savait que Ron avait l'air d'apprécier la beauté du blond. D'ailleurs lui-même le trouvait assez mignon. Mais bon, c'est pas parce qu'il était mignon qu'il aimait Malfoy.

- Ok. dit-il. C'est comme tu veux mon pote.

Et il sortit du dortoir. Ron restait bouche bée que son ami n'ai pas plus insister. Un coup la passe du bouche bée passer il se leva, prit son manuel de DCFM et alla vers son cours. Il avait hâte de rencontrer son nouveau professeur pour ce cours.

L'après-midi se passa assez bien, il put admirer le beau blond. Il s'asseyait toujours à l'avant, alors il pouvait l'admirer à sa guise.

Mais, Malfoy de son côté se sentant regarder peut-être un peu trop fixement tournait la tête parfois. Mais Ron faisait de même quand il le voyait se retourner. Malfoy n'y portait pas plus attention.

Harry l'avait encore observer. Il avait remarquer qu'il matait toujours, bel et bien le blond. Avec ce même regard... c'est qu'il était pas dupe notre Survivant national.

Mais il décida qu'il resterait muet. Apparemment Ron ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute.

Hermione de son coté, n'avait pas vraiment remarquer son ami, elle était plutôt occupée à étudier et écouter le professeur. Car c'était important pour elle les études... elle voulait réussir, toujours.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa un peu rapidement du point de vue de Ron, tandis que les autres étaient content que la journée se termine.

Ses amis partirent en même temps, Ron sortit en dernier de la classe, car le professeur voulait lui parler.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 !

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des rewiews.

Ou des commentaires, juste pour savoir si c'est intéressant comme début d'histoire. C'est le deuxième chap que je poste en dedans de 4 jours. Faut dire que j'en ai pas mal d'écrit. Bon pour le moment, c'est pas très développer, mais au cours des chapitres ça va changer...

En espérant que ça plaise à quelques personnes.

Moi je fais seulement ça pour le plaisir de l'écriture.

Même si j'aimerais les commentaires... ça serait cool !

KisS -oxoxo-

Beautiful-Dray


	3. Confrontation

**Auteur : **BeautifulDray

**Titre : **Mon Cher Journal… Journal de Ron

**Rating : **R (C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais pour plus tard)

**Couple : **RW/DM

**Genre : **Romance/Drame

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à J.K.R. rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction

**Résumer :** Ron se rend compte qu'il est attirer par les garçons et pas n'importe lequel, cette attirance va se transformer au cours des mois, Ron écrit dans un journal ces pensées intimes. Ron va devenir quelqu'un de sombre et fermer jusqu'au jour… à vous de venir lire.

**Avertissement : **Cette fic met une relation homosexuelle en scène, alors homophobe

passez votre chemin, si ceci vous choquent. A bon entendeur.

**Note de l'auteure : **

**RAR's**

DR Ciboulette : Merci beaucoup ! Ben voilà un new chapitre.

Alicia : Merci pour ta rewiew. Voici le nouveau chap !

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontation **

En effet le professeur voulait parler à notre cher rouquin... En fait ce nouveau prof n'était pas si nouveau que ça, car c'était Remus Lupin. Ron était content de le revoir cette année. Il appréciait vraiment ce professeur, ces cours étaient intéressants et instructifs.

- Alors Ron, dit Lupin sur un ton d'amusement, j'ai vu que tu étais très distrait pendant le cours.

Ron n'osait pas parler, il resta interdit et interloqué... il regarda son professeur avec des yeux ronds la bouche ouverte.

- Hé ferme la bouche et change d'air, dit Lupin d'un ton joyeux, j'ai simplement remarquer qu'une certaine personne attirait ton regard plus que moi ! Pas que je sois jaloux, non mais je vais finir par penser que mes cours ne t'intéresses pas vraiment. finit-il sur un ton amusé et un sourire.

- Oh... d-d-désolé p-professeur, bégaya Ron, je... j'essaierai d'être plus... attentif à l'avenir.

Ron était devenue rouge pivoine... et en plus il bégayait devant son professeur, c'était très gênant cette situation. Vraiment il se faisait remarquer même quand il ne voulait absolument pas que ce soit le cas. C'est qu'il n'avait pas de chance le pauvre. Lupin le regarda toujours en souriant.

- Ne soit pas gêné, j'ai compris, dit-il toujours amuser, si tu veux m'en parler je suis à ta disposition. Tu sais ça au moins ? lui demanda son professeur.

- Oui professeur, dit Ron, mais je vous assure que tout va bien. Je vous promet de faire attention et d'être plus intéressé.

- D'accord, dit-il, mais j'ai vu qui tu regardais.

_Oh non ! C'est pas vrai, je vais avoir droit à un discours je suppose, eh ben la cerise sur le gâteau tiens._

Il tenta quand même de poser la question qui lui brûlait la gorge et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Ah ! dit Ron timidement et rougissant à nouveau. Et... c'est... qui d'après vous ? le questionna-t-il

- Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde ? dit-il, Ron acquiesça. Bon d'accord, vous regardiez M. Malfoy et j'ai vu comment vous le regardiez...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Ron étant devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux à l'évocation du nom du blond. Mais il reprit contenance et décida de démentir les propos de son professeur.

- Euh... non c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! dit-il. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, comme Harry l'a fait. J'ai pas de VUES sur M.Malfoy.

Le sourire du professeur s'élargit de plus belle.

- D'accord, si tu veux, dit-il avec amertume, mais si tu veux en parler je suis là pour t'écouter.

- Merci, mais tout va bien monsieur. dit-il d'une petite voix.

Sur ce Ron sortit de la salle de classe... il marchait en direction de nulle ne sait où, il déambulait dans les couloirs du château, ce soir là il n'allait même pas dîner. Il sorti dans le parc pour se changer un peu les idées.

Il alla près du lac, et s'adossa à l'arbre qui y faisait face et plongea dans ses réflexions.

Il contempla le lac qui s'offrait à sa vue, il était tout lisse, semble-t-il que tous les animaux marins devaient êtres au fin fond du lac.

Quand dans l'obscurité il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient dans sa direction...

_Mais qui ça peut bien être. Je ne vois pas, il est rare que des personnes soient encore dehors à cette heure-ci ils sont tous en train de dîner._

Mais il sut assez rapidement qui était là quand il tourna la tête vers la droite. Une silhouette élancée et grande se dessinait dans la noirceur du parc, la peau pâle, les cheveux blonds platine et coiffée à l'arrière, une seule personne qui correspondait à ces traits physiques.

C'était le blondinet de ses rêves. Il s'approchait un peu trop rapidement ... le jeune homme roux retourna à la contemplation du lac les yeux dans le vague quand Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement devant lui.

- Salut la belette ! dit-il d'une voix traînante. Alors, tu manges plus ?

Le jeune homme roux n'osa même pas le regarder ni même lui répondre. Il resta muet et regardait toujours le lac qui faisait quelques vagues cause du petit vent qui sifflait dans la nuit.

Malfoy était choquer, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore c'était très vexant et il le fit remarquer à la personne qui était en face de lui.

- Hé Weasley, je n'aime pas quand on m'ignore, cracha-t-il contrarié, alors, tu vas me répondre ?

Le roux ne voulait absolument pas le regarder, il savait qu'il allait se ridiculiser sans aucun doute. Le blond toujours contrarié par le mutisme de Ron fronça les sourcils

- WEASLEY ! cria-t-il. Mais bordel, tu va parler, où t'as perdue ta langue ? Ouais c'est ça Ouistiti a perdue sa langue. conclut-il en riant très fort.

A ces propos le rouquin fut plus que choquer, le blond l'insultait mais cette fois-ci il bouillait de rage à l'intérieur, mais il ne se retourna toujours pas mais il lui répondit.

- La ferme la fouine, dit-il d'un ton abrupt, si j'ai pas manger c'est effectivement parce que j'avais pas faim... et pour le reste, va te faire voir! cracha-t-il

- Et dis-moi Weasley, pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas en face quand tu me parles ?

- C'est pas tes oignons Malfoy, maintenant fous le camp, et dégage ! dit-il avec colère.

- Hé regarde-moi ! dit-il. Je veux que tu me regardes quand tu me parles.

- VA TE FAIRE VOIR VILAIN PINGOUIN ! cria-t-il. Fiche-moi la paix la fouine. Va-t'en je ne veux plus te voir. T'es qu'un connard !

- Oh là là, c'est qu'il est fâcher le rouquin. dit-il avec un sourire narquois que Ron ne vit pas. Ou peut-être qu'il pleure ! Ouais le bébé ouistiti est en train de pleurer... Pauvre petit garçon. Qui t'as fait de la peine ? Je sais, tes chers et meilleurs amis, le Balafré et la Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Putain Malfoy, t'es sourd ou quoi ? éructa-t-il avec rage. Ma parole, c'est que t'as l'oreille dure. Je t'ai dis de foutre le camp, et toi tu restes planté là avec tes suppositions débiles. Sur ces mots Ron se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. T'es content là, je te regarde ! Oui je pleure, bordel, mais toi fiche-moi la paix et va faire attraper la ba-balle à tes deux toutous.

- Ben, merci pour l'info. dit-il avec amusement, Alors ? Qui fait pleurer notre cher rouquin ? Une fille ? La Sang-de-Bourbe ? dit-il en riant.

Ron était triste certes mais il était aussi très furieux contre le blond. Il ne voulait pas lui fichtre la paix, sur les dernières suppositions du blond Ron resta muet regardant à nouveau le lac sombre et les étoiles qui reflétaient dans l'eau de celui-ci.

Mais le blond de son côté était plus que curieux de savoir pourquoi le rouquin pleurait. Mais apparemment celui-ci ne daigna pas lui accorder de réponse. Alors le blond réitéra sa question.

- Alors ? Qui fait pleurer la belette ? cracha-t-il de sa voix traînante dans un murmure près de l'oreille du roux.

- Malfoy, vas te faire voir j'ai dis. dit le roux contrarié. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Alors cesse de poser des questions, parce que je n'y répondrai pas. Et pour ton information nous ne sommes pas amis... alors dégages avant que je ne décide de faire une bêtise et de défaire ton p'tit visage trop parfait.

- Oh merci du compliment. dit-il avec ironie. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir. Je suis très curieux. dit-il très sérieusement.

- Mais bordel, t'es qu'un connard Malfoy. Un p'tit con imbu de sa petite personne, fouineur, arrogant, détestable, chiant, prétentieux, snobinard... tu en veux d'autres ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse du blond.

- Et toi ? tu ne t'es pas vu Weasley ? Tu crois que t'es mieux ? T'es qu'un petit pauvre, regardes comment tu t'habilles, ça en dit long sur ta personnalité, tu aimes critiquer les autres mais tu ne veux pas en recevoir en retour. Voilà toi aussi t'as des défauts.

Sur ces paroles qui donnaient un coup de couteau de plus dans la poitrine de Ron à chaque mots, le faisant souffrir... pourtant il ne devrait pas, jamais les paroles de Malfoy ne lui avait fait aussi mal que maintenant.

Il resta de marbre essuyant d'un revers de main rageur les larmes qui restaient sur son visage.

Il se leva regarda Malfoy d'un regard noir et haineux. Et il allait partir quand le blond l'empoigna par le bras et s'approcha de son oreille pour susurrer quelque chose que le roux savait pertinemment que ça allait être une réplique cinglante.

- Alors la belette, tu t'es fais larguer ? dit-il dans un murmure. Pauvre petit ouistiti ça doit être dure. C'est la vie ! Si tu était aussi beau que moi... tu aurais toutes celles que tu voudrais... mais ce n'est pas le cas... finit-il en riant et il tourna les talons.

_Si tu crois que c'est ça, amuse-toi bien Malfoy._

_Un Homme ça pleure aussi « Dan Bigras & Éric Lapointe »_

_Tu viens d'ouvrir les yeux et c'est déjà la nuit  
Et déjà le ciel bleu se recouvre de gris  
T'as pas le temps de voir où le soleil se lève  
Que déjà nos histoires viennent briser tes rêves  
Tu viens d'ouvrir ton cœur, il faut serrer les poings  
Les oiseaux du malheur se préparent au festin_

Ne crois pas, mon petit, que les hommes ne pleurent pas  
Crois pas ce qu'on te dit  
On t'a toujours menti  
Ne crois pas, mon petit, que les hommes ne pleurent pas  
À chaque larme, j'ai grandi  
Regarde-moi  
Un homme ça pleure aussi

Celui qui te dira " Je n'ai jamais pleuré "  
Celui-là ne sait pas qu'il n'a jamais aimé  
Tes premières blessures sont au bout de nos doigts  
Et pourtant on te jure qu'on fera un homme de toi

Ne crois pas, mon petit, que les hommes ne pleurent pas  
Crois pas ce qu'on te dit  
On t'a toujours menti  
Ne crois pas, mon petit, que les hommes ne pleurent pas  
À chaque larme, j'ai grandi  
Regarde-moi  
Un homme ça pleure aussi  
  
_Quand t'ouvriras ton âme pour la première fois  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes, elles ne reviendront pas  
Un homme ça pleure souvent_

Car sans larmes ni flammes, l'amour te mentira  
J'ai connu bien des femmes, j'ai pleuré avant toi  
Un homme, ça pleure devant les temps  
Ça pleure après l'amour  
Ça pleurera toujours

Ne crois pas, mon petit, que les hommes ne pleurent pas  
Crois pas ce qu'on te dit  
On t'a toujours menti  
Ne crois pas, mon petit, que les hommes ne pleurent pas  
À chaque larme, j'ai grandi  
Regarde-moi  
Un homme ça pleure aussi

Un homme, c'est tout petit

_-------------------------------_

Le jeune homme prit le chemin du château et entra, il se dirigea directement vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il arriva devant la grosse dame et donna le mot de passe. Il franchit la porte et arriva dans la salle commune de sa maison. Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs quand il fut interpeller par son ami.

- Ron ! s'exclama celui-ci. Où étais-tu ? lui demanda Harry. T'es pas venu manger. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- C'est rien vieux, j'avais pas faim. lui répondit-il d'un ton morne.

Son ami le regarda des pieds à la tête pour voir si quelque chose clochait chez le roux. Ces yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction quand il vit le visage de son ami. Semble-t-il qu'il avait pleurer ? Il avait les yeux rougis et un peu gonfler par les larmes.

- Ron... dit Harry d'une petite voix. Tu as pleurer ?

- Non laisse... c'est rien du tout. lui répondit son ami.

- Non Ron ! dit-il outré. Ce n'est pas rien. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as pleurer ? Je suis ton ami. Tu peux me parler, je ne te mangerai pas.

A cette remarque Ron fit un tout petit sourire qui disparut aussi rapidement. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça.

_Harry ne comprendra pas pourquoi je suis comme ça si je lui explique. Il va encore poser des questions des tas de questions... Je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire._

- Vraiment vieux, c'est rien. répéta-t-il.

- Ron ! dit-il d'un ton froid. Je crois que tu devrais le dire à voix haute. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire que tu apprécies Malfoy plus qu'il le faut. Je suis certain que c'est à cause de lui, que tes larmes ont coulées n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Ron baissa les yeux, regardant ses chaussures qui semblaient être un sujet très captivant en ce moment. Harry devinait même si il ne savait pas, il était trop observateur d'après le rouquin.

Du moins depuis l'année d'avant il était devenu plus observateur... car toujours sur le qui-vive le Survivant à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ron se résigna il était pris au piège, alors autant lui dire.

- D'accord vieux. dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. T'as raison, tu devines sans être sûr. T'es trop fort. Oui c'est LUI qui a fait que mes larmes ont coulées. répondit-il en insistant sur le 'lui'.

Harry déglutit péniblement, même si il avait de gros doutes, Ron venait de les confirmer. C'était quand même un choc. Il l'avait dit, pas qu'il le voulait, son ton était résigner comme si il ne voulait plus se cacher. Mais Harry demeurait un peu curieux il voulait en savoir un peu plus.

Ron sanglotait encore, il avait quelques tremblements, Harry prit son ami dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale pour essayer de le calmer.

- Allons Ron, ne pleure pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Lui dit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Mais son ami sanglotait toujours, presque sur le point de pleurer encore une fois. Calme-toi vieux, je suis sûre qu'après une nuit de sommeil ça va aller mieux.

Et voilà que Ron pleurait de nouveau. Les mots du blond l'avaient affecter plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait pleurnichant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Harry l'entraîna dans leur dortoir il s'assit avec Ron sur le lit de celui-ci. Ron pleurait toujours ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Harry essaya de le consoler comme il le pouvait.

- Ron, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. chuchota-t-il. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passer pour que tu sois dans cet état lamentable.

Ron essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, enfin il finit par y parvenir et tenta de vouloir expliquer la raison de ces larmes à son ami.

- Il...Malfoy...insulter... tenta-t-il tant bien que mal de dire quelques mots entre deux sanglots.

- Quoi ? questionna-t-il. Tu as vu Malfoy c'est ça ?

- O… Oui.. c'est ça. dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Il t'as parler ? questionna-t-il encore.

- Oui. dit Ron dans un souffle toujours tremblant.

- Mais alors quest-ce qu'il t'as dis pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il...n'a pas cesser... de m'insulter... Ron devint de plus en plus calme au fur et à mesure des mots qu'il laissait échapper de sa bouche et il continua. Il est arriver près du lac, et m'a saluer, en m'appelant la "belette" et comme je lui répondait pas il m'a redemander de répondre une seconde fois pourquoi j'était pas aller manger. Je lui ai dis que j'avais pas faim et ensuite je lui demande de foutre le camp... Mais il continue en me demandant de le regarder quand je lui parlait et moi je voulait pas...je lui ai dis d'aller se faire foutre et de dégager... mais il a continuer à faire des suppositions... il vous a même mis dans le lot toi et Mione.

- Maudite fouine, dit Harry frustré. Et ensuite ? Il a dit autre chose ?

Ron hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. Harry lui demanda de continuer.

- Ensuite, il a supposer que c'était vous qui me faisiez pleurer, après il a supposer que j'avais été larguer par Mione alors que c'est simplement une amie... il trembla encore un peu mais continuait quand même son récit. Et puis je l'ai insulter à mon tour, avec tous les défauts que je pouvais trouver. Et il a fait pareil en s'attaquant à mes points sensibles... Et avant de partir il a dit : Que si j'étais aussi beau que lui j'aurais toutes celles que je voulais... enfin c'est pas mal ça. finit-il tristement.

- C'est dommage! dit Harry sombrement. Je comprends que tu sois attirer par lui. Mais je trouve que ces paroles on eu beaucoup trop d'impact sur toi... ce qui voudrait dire...

Il laissa ces mots en suspends. Que voulait dire Harry ? Quels sont les mots qu'il n'a pas oser ajouter ? Mais Ron voulut s'assurer d'une dernière chose auprès de son ami...

- Euh Harry ? questionna-t-il timidement.

- Oui Ron ? répondit son ami avec un sourire.

- Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à Mione ? OK. Harry allait ouvrir la bouche mais Ron était plus rapide. Laisse-moi lui dire.

- D'accord, fit Harry, mais ne laisse pas traîner ça trop longtemps.

Ron lui fit un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Harry se changea et se glissa dans son lit. Ron fit de même. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil il décida de prendre son journal pour écrire un peu.

_**2 Septembre 22h**_

_**Cher Journal**_

_**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si mal.**_

_**Pourquoi ces paroles me font souffrir ainsi ?**_

_**Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça.**_

_**Je ne me comprends plus.**_

_**Et quels sont ces mots que Harry ne voulait pas dire ?**_

_**Il m'avait demander de le regarder et je n'ai pas voulu.**_

_**Je ne le voulais pas non plus.**_

_**Quest-ce qui m'arrive ?**_

_**Il m'a insulter, j'ai fais pareil en retour. Alors que je ne voulais pas.**_

_**Je me suis ridiculiser. Voilà ce que j'ai fais.**_

_**Je lui ai volontairement donner la chance de se moquer un peu plus de moi... c'est pathétique.**_

_**Et pourquoi j'ai pleurer, bon sang, j'ai pleurer devant Lui !**_

_**J'ai pleurer comme un enfant et je voudrais encore pleurer mais ça ne servirait à rien. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Harry me l'a dit.**_

_**Mais il m'a fait vraiment mal avec ces mots.**_

_**On est qu'à la deuxième journée des classes et mon année a très très mal commencée.**_

_**Fichu Serpentard sexy et attirant. **_

_**Je dois m'éloigner et l'éviter.**_

_**Sinon je prends encore le risque de me ridiculiser et en public en plus...là je serais complètement fichu.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Après avoir mis ces quelques mots sur papier il le rangea soigneusement et se blottit sous ses couvertures et alla rejoindre le pays des rêves...


	4. C'était Qui ?

**Auteure :** Moi !

**Titre :** Mon Cher Journal… Journal de Ron

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Drame

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les lieux sont à J.K.R. seulement la petite histoire et la rédaction sont à moi. Donc je ne gagne rien en écrivant.

**Avertissement :** Homophobes, partez vite, car ceci n'est pas pour vous.

**Note de L'auteure :** Ben rien en particulier.

Bonne Lecture….

**Chapitre 4 : C'était qui ?**

Le lendemain Ron se réveillât avec un peu de difficulté, il n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Ses rêves étant occuper par le blond. Mais il finit par se lever, il n'avait pas très faim mais alla quand même manger ce matin là.

Hermione le toisa quelques instants du regard scrutant son ami presque avec une loupe... et lui dit qu'il avait une très mauvaise mine ce matin. Ron ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça. Il mangea un toast et but un verre de jus de citrouille et sortit de table.

Il espérait ne pas recroiser le blond aujourd'hui. Mais il y avait un cours de "SACM" (Soins Aux Créatures Magiques) encore en commun avec les Serpentard. Il voulait simplement ne pas se ridiculiser devant toute les 7ième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard réunis, ça serait vraiment mais vraiment un cauchemar.

- Tu vas bien Ron ? lui demanda Harry tandis qu'il avançaient en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

- Ouais, ça va ! lui répondit le roux d'une voix faible. C'est juste...

- T'inquiètes. lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. Tout va bien aller, reste calme et ne t'emporte pas c'est tout.

- Oui tu as raison. et il fit un petit sourire à Harry.

Ils arrivèrent en cours, Hagrid leur montraient une nouvelle race de licorne... Celle-ci n'était pas comme celle qu'ils avaient étudier en 4ième année. Elle était toute grise avec une corne couleur sang et des ailes bleu marine... Ces chevaux ailés pouvaient même voler. Mais ils étaient sauvages et très difficile à dresser. C'est pour cela que la licorne était bien attacher... sinon qui sait quelles ravages elle aurait fait.

Enfin le cours se terminait sans encombre pour le roux. Il était d'ailleurs content. Il en souffla de soulagement, comme si il avait retenue son souffle tout le cours.

A la fin de cette journée ils dînèrent et allèrent dans la tour Gryffondor, Ron était content de ne pas avoir plus de problèmes que cela ...

- Je suis crevé, dit Ron, je crois que je vais aller dormir.

- Bonne nuit alors mon pote. lui répondit Harry. Hé Ron, minute !

- Quoi ? dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Ben, je voulais te demander... si tu avais parler avec Hermione. lui demanda Harry.

- Non, pas encore. Mais je vais le faire bientôt. dit-il à son ami pour le rassurer. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je tiens mes promesses.

- D'accord. lui répondit le brun. Bonne nuit alors. Et à demain.

- Ouais, bonne nuit aussi. répondit-il dans un bâillement bruyant.

Ron monta dans le dortoir des garçons... il se changea, se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Se remémorant sa journée, qui c'était assez bien passer, le jeune homme roux était content, il avait éviter le blond et ses sarcasmes douteux, mais d'un autre côté il aurait voulu lui parler, mais... il ne savait plus quoi penser à propos du jeune homme blond.

Il décida de mettre ses quelques pensée par écrit, il aimait écrire, c'était une source de libération pour lui.

_**3 Septembre 21h**_

_**Cher Journal**_

_**J'aimeras devenir au moins son ami...**_

_**Ce serait tellement plus simple si je n'étais pas attirer par lui.**_

_**J'ai toujours ces paroles en travers l'estomac.**_

_**C'est comme une boule de douleur, un mal sans fin...**_

_**Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça m'affecte ainsi.**_

_**Néanmoins c'est comme ça et c'est incompréhensible.**_

_**Mais, je ne pleurerai plus... **_

_**Même si il me fait souffrir au plus profond de moi.**_

_**Même si il prend mes points sensible pour s'attaquer à moi.**_

_**Je vais tout faire pour le détester à nouveau, oui tout !**_

_**Il ne mérite pas de pitié, ni même mon attention.**_

_**C'est simplement un crétin de première, une personne insensible.**_

_**Voilà, je vais le haïr, c'est tout, je ne le regarderai plus, et je vais tout faire pour ne pas le croiser, je ne veux plus subir ces paroles infâmes et infantiles. **_

_**Ce n'est qu'un prétentieux et un fils de mangemort. Voilà !**_

_**C'est ce qu'il est enfin de compte.**_

_**De toute façon, je ne suis pas amoureux de ce beau blond**_

_**N'est-ce pas ? Non vraiment pas, c'est qu'une attirance !**_

_**Enfin, j'en suis sûre, ça ne peut être que ça et rien d'autre.**_

_**Je crois que je vais dormir, je suis fatiguer.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Il rangea le tout... quand quelqu'un entra sur l'entrefaite. Harry venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, en voyant le roux ranger un petit livre brun foncer dans sa valise, il se demanda ce que c'était.

- Euh, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry en montrant le petit livre du doigt.

- Ah ! C'est rien de bien important. répondit Ron d'un ton désinvolte.

- Hum... dit le brun d'un ton sceptique, si je ne m'abuse, ceci ressemble à un journal intime ?

- Ouais, mais j'écris rien de bien gros dedans. lui répondit-il précipitamment.

- Ah ok. dit-il. Mais je me doute des sujets d'écriture. dit-il avec un sourire. Je croyais que tu étais crever ? T'as changer d'idée en cours de route ?

- Euh... non, c'est juste que j'avais envie d'écrire c'est tout, mais là je crois que je vais dormir maintenant.

- D'accord, moi aussi je viens dormir. Alors Bonne Nuit encore un fois.

- Ouais. Bonne Nuit.

Harry s'endormit presque aussitôt... mais Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il n'en sentait pas l'envie, mais pourtant il aurait voulut dormir. Il resta dans son lit quand même, dans l'espoir de pouvoir fermer l'œil, mais ce n'était guère le cas, il entendait les autres monter chacun leur tour et s'endormir rapidement, il pouvait en entendre certains qui ronflaient bruyamment.

Il était maintenant 23h et il n'était toujours pas capable de dormir. Il décida d'aller faire une petite promenade nocturne près du lac, un endroit qu'il appréciait beaucoup près du grand arbre qui se trouvait en face du lac.

Il s'habilla un peu, mit une cape chaude et sortit du dortoir sans faire de bruit. Descendit dans la salle commune et sortit de celle-ci par le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui railla que les jeunes n'avait pas d'heures pour entrer ou sortir.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs sombre du château. On pouvait voir que seulement la lune éclairait un peu quand il passait près d'une fenêtre. Enfin, il ouvrit la grande porte du hall d'entrée et sortit dans le parc sombre et se rendit près du lac.

Le parc était éclairer par les rayons lunaire et on pouvait voir les étoiles briller dans le ciel sombre. Il s'adossa à l'arbre et s'assit contre celui-ci, regardant le lac qui était toujours calme à cette heure-ci.

Il n'y avait pas de vent ce soir-là mais il faisait frisquet quand même. Il plongea dans ses pensée en contemplant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Il était simplement un peu déprimer, même si il voulait haïr le blond il avait du mal, mais il se disait qu'il ne perdrait plus la face devant lui, il ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule encore une fois.

Dans la nuit qui s'était bien installer, il entendit des bruits de pas, le roux se recroquevilla sur l'arbre pour ne pas se faire voir, il décida de ne pas regarder et d'attendre que le bruit passe.

Mais les bruits de ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus, le jeune homme roux essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher le plus possible dans l'obscurité derrière l'arbre, mais les pas résonnaient dans sa direction, comme si quelqu'un savait qu'il était là... il ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir, il ne voulait pas savoir qui ou quoi était là !

Son visage devint de plus en plus livide et il le cacha dans ses genoux qu'il avait ramener sur sa poitrine.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule droite, ce qui le fit sursauter, mais il ne se retourna pas. La personne relâcha son épaule et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Voyant que le jeune homme roux ne voulait toujours pas le regarder il brisa le silence.

- Que fais-tu ici ? dit une voix étrangement douce.

Cette voix lui sembla étrangement familière mais il ne la reconnut pas. Il ne voulait toujours pas se retourner, il avait peur de découvrir qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

- Quest-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda la voix.

Cette voix, elle était apaisante, c'était un garçon qui était là... il le savait par le timbre de la voix. Mais qui c'était ? Ça il ne le savait pas du tout, il ne voulait pas parler à un inconnu, il gardait son visage enfouit dans ses genoux relever, et resta silencieux.

Voyant que l'autre ne répondait toujours pas il décida de rester un peu à ses côtés, de toute façon lui non plus ne s'endormait pas. Il observait le roux qui gardait son visage cacher... Pleurait-il ? Ou ne voulait-il simplement pas voir qui était là ?

Il fit un geste vers le roux voulant le réconforter, mais dès qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait il ramena ses mains vers lui. Il ne voulait pas montrer de compassion envers l'autre garçon, et il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi.

Il décida de se relever et de partir avant de faire quelque chose d'imprudent qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Mais, dès qu'il fut lever, et regarda à nouveau le jeune homme recroqueviller il décida de retourner près du roux.

Il se rassit donc à ses côtés, et essaya tant bien que mal de le réconforter par sa présence. Il voulait parler avec lui, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi, mais il voulait le consoler d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Dis-moi. dit la voix douce. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Si je peux t'écouter je le ferai.

Ron fut surpris par cette voix qui voulait l'écouter. Mais il ne releva pas la tête, il réussi quand même à articuler quelques mots.

- Je vais bien. dit-il. Je suis juste venue ici pour m'éclaircir les idées.

Mais il avait dit ça avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

- D'accord. dit la voix toujours aussi calme et douce. Mais si tu veux parler, je suis là pour t'écouter. Et je ne dirai rien à personne, ça restera entre nous.

Le roux, était complètement abasourdi, mais ne releva toujours pas la tête, il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui le tracassait, mais ça pourrait faire du bien.

Du moins il le pensait. Mais il restait silencieux. Il sentait les larmes qui voulait passés la barrière de ses paupières, mais les retins comme il le put.

Le jeune assit près du roux, resta aussi silencieux un moment se demandant pourquoi il avait fait une telle promesse... mais il se dit que si l'autre voulait bien lui parler, qu'il le garderait pour lui.

À ce moment, il ne put se retenir, il entoura le roux de ces bras, et le berça. Chose qui fit sursauter l'autre jeune homme qui était en boule contre l'arbre.

Mais il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de l'autre, il se sentait bien ainsi, entourer par des bras qui se voulaient protecteurs et réconfortants.

- C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider. dit le roux dans un murmure. Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien du tout, dit l'autre jeune homme, je suis ravis d'être ici en ce moment.

Ron se sentait tellement bien qu'il finit par s'assoupir dans la nuit sombre dans les bras de celui qui le réconfortait. L'autre jeune homme resta auprès de lui et finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

-----------------

Ron se réveilla le lendemain, toujours adosser à l'arbre, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'autre personne qui était là la nuit dernière, 'il a du partir avant que je ne me réveille.' se disait-il.

_J'étais tellement bien quand il m'a prit dans se bras, j'aurais aimer connaître son identité, il a été tellement gentil avec moi. De quoi à oublier l'autre crétin..._

Il se releva péniblement, il était quelque peu endoloris à certains endroits, comme dans le dos plus précisément. Il traversa le parc qui était maintenant clair puisque le jour s'était levé. Il y avait un magnifique soleil en ce beau jour d'automne.

Il se rendit directement à la Grande Salle. Où ses amis se trouvaient déjà, quand il s'approcha une furie brune l'encercla férocement.

- Mais où étais-tu idiot ? dit-elle avec fougue. J'étais très inquiète pour toi.

- Ça va bien Mione, dit Ron calmement, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Hum, hum... fit Harry imitant parfaitement le Professeur Ombrage, quand elle voulait absolument dire quelque chose.

- Oui Mr Ombrage, dit sèchement Hermione, qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle dit sa question d'un ton irrité.

- Désoler Mione, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Moi aussi j'étais inquiet pour toi Ron ! Alors ? Où étais-tu ?

Hermione regarda son ami attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part, Harry lui le fixait attendant la même chose. Ron ne savait pas si il devait le dire, quitte à inquiéter ses amis d'avantage. Il décide d'opter pour dissimuler son escapade nocturne.

- Je me suis levé tôt, dit-il sur un ton désinvolte. alors je me suis un peu promener avant le petit-déjeuner.

Ron fit un grand sourire à ces amis. Ceux-ci ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner... et ensuite allèrent en cours.

La journée fut assez agréable pour les trois amis, il n'avaient pas de potions ce jour là, de quoi rendre heureux.

Ron put admirer le blond, il ne pouvait toujours pas le mettre de coter. mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait eu que deux cours en commun avec les Serpentard.

Après le dîner Ron quitta ses deux amis pour aller faire un tour dehors. Il alla se promener dans parc de l'école, mais il n'alla pas au lac... le temps était frais, mais pas trop. Un petit vent sifflait dehors... alors que le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir.

Il y avait quelques élèves dehors. Dont un qui attira son attention. Le blond était à l'autre bout du parc près de la cabane de Hagrid avec une fille. Cela fit un pincement au cœur de Ron. Il pouvait sentir de la jalousie monter en lui. Passer dans ses veines. Cela le rendait triste, même si il ne le voulait pas le moins du monde.

Pourtant le blond ne faisait que discuter avec la jeune fille qui était près de lui, Ron décida de rentrer au château, il n'aimait pas cette idée et ses pensée commençaient à déroger vers autre chose.

Il monta directement à la tour Gryffondor. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait envie de vomir, ça lui brûlait la gorge, il se rendit donc à la salle d'eau pour restituer son repas du soir.

Il se nettoya la bouche et se brossa les dents... il se rendit ensuite dans son lit, referma les rideaux. Et ouvra son Journal !

Il en noirci les pages.

Et voilà ce qu'il écrivit.

_**4 Septembre 19h30**_

_**Cher Journal**_

_**Arrrg ! **_

_**Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ?**_

_**Comme si j'avais voulu être à la place de cette fille.**_

_**Je me sens trop bizarre, ça ne marche pas comme ça.**_

_**Je ne devrais pas me sentir ainsi.**_

_**Je ne devrais même pas avoir restituer mon repas.**_

_**Je ne comprends plus rien.**_

_**En tout cas, j'aurais aimer être encore sous l'arbre.**_

_**En fait, je vais toujours me demander c'était qui !**_

_**Oui c'était qui ce garçon qui a été si gentil avec moi ?**_

_**Je me souviens d'une chose de cette nuit là...**_

_**Oui une chose qui restera dans ma mémoire.**_

_**Son odeur... quel parfum enivrant, un parfum envoûtant.**_

_**Du lilas, je crois bien. **_

_**Il sentait tellement bon, c'est pour ça que je me suis endormi.**_

_**C'était apaisant, mais il est parti.**_

_**Je ne saurai jamais qui c'était.**_

_**J'aurais voulu le remercier.**_

_**Peut-être le saurai-je un jour ou l'autre qui il était ?**_

_**Ça pourrait prendre du temps.**_

_**Et si je retournais au lac ? Il y va peut-être aussi souvent que moi ?**_

_**Peut-être, ou alors c'est simplement quand il m'a vue là...**_

_**Dire qu'il voulait m'écouter, mais je n'aurais pas su dire grand chose.**_

_**Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de parler.**_

_**Sinon, je me serais mis à pleurer et je ne voulais pas pleurer.**_

_**Pas pour Lui, plus pour Lui.**_

_**Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à Lui.**_

_**Et il y a cet autre garçon qui a été tellement gentil.**_

_**Que de questions, sans aucune réponses !**_

_**C'est vraiment chiant à la fin.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Il rangea son journal, qu'il mit en sûreté. Et puis il s'endormit peu de temps après, des questions plein la tête. Des interrogations sans réponses.

- - - - - - - - -

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini.

J'espère juste que même si j'ai pas de reviews y'a quelques lecteurs qui lisent.

Beautiful-Dray


	5. La Trêve !

Bah voilà une New Chapitre.

**_Auteure :_** Bah Moi ! Tiens !

**_Titre :_** Mon Cher Journal... Journal de Ron (Ben oui toujours le même tiens!)

_**Rating :**_ M

**_Pairing/Couple :_** RW/DM

_**Genre :**_ Romance/Drame

_**Disclaimer :**_ Ben oui tous les Persos et Lieux sont à JKRowling. Sauf cette histoire lol !

**_Avertissement :_** Ben ça change pas ça... Homophobes ! Passez votre chemin, car ceci n'est pas pour vous. Vous êtes avertis.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ouais,¸ je sais que ça faitun temps que j'ai pas publier... mais bon ! C'est pas ma faute lol ! Et en passant Bonne Année ! Parce que c'est une nouvelle qui commence. J'espère qu'elle sera Bonne ! ;)

Sinon, je vous laisse à lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La Trêve**

L'automne était bien installer en ce début de mois d'octobre.

Les arbres perdaient leur feuillage rendue multicolore. Ron aimait beaucoup l'automne, car c'était une saison colorée par les feuilles tout partout dans le parc.

Il alla au lac et s'assit à son arbre habituel, il venait souvent là, dans l'espoir de retrouver cette personne qui l'avait réconforter, mais sans résultats.

Il sortit son journal de son sac pour écrire un peu.

_**4 Octobre 16h50**_

_**Cher Journal.**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reviens dans l'espoir de connaître l'identité de cette personne, ça fait presque un mois que je me pose des questions et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.**_

_**Cette personne restera anonyme.**_

_**Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache ?**_

_**Je connais peut-être cette personne ?**_

_**Si il m'a aborder, c'est peut-être qu'il me connaît ?**_

_**Non, peut-être pas en fin de compte.**_

_**Il n'a pas dit mon nom...**_

_**Mais encore, sa voix, je crois que je la connais.**_

_**Mais, je pense que c'était pas sa vrai voix.**_

_**Ou alors, il a adopter un autre timbre de voix.**_

_**Je ne saurai pas encore aujourd'hui.**_

_**Et il y a ce beau blond Serpentard.**_

_**Celui là même que j'arrive pas à oublier où que je sois.**_

_**Mais je préfère celui qui m'a consoler sous l'arbre.**_

_**Hum... seul indice, son parfum...**_

_**C'est pas grand chose ça !**_

_**Quel dilemme, c'est affreux.**_

_**Il y a aussi, les mots que Harry m'a dit...**_

_**Je ne les oublierai pas de sitôt...**_

_**'Je comprends que tu sois attirer par lui. Mais je trouve que ces paroles on eu beaucoup trop d'impact sur toi... ce qui voudrait dire...'**_

_**Dire quoi ? Hein ? Mais bon sang de bon soir... pourquoi ?**_

_**Pourquoi il a pas terminer sa phrase ?**_

_**Et je n'ose pas lui demander, parce que j'ai peur de la réponse.**_

_**Voilà que je suis devenue peureux...**_

_**Quelle ironie.**_

_**Quest-ce que je fais à Gryffondor ?**_

_**Bah, tant de questions ! Pour rien du tout !**_

_**Ça sert à rien, si j'ai pas de réponses.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Il rangea son journal dans son sac... il restait assit là à son arbre, regardant le lac et le paysage automnale.

Vingt minutes plus tard il décida de rentrer, car il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid.

Quand, quelqu'un l'aperçue.

C'était le blond, il s'approcha du roux, pour semble-t-il lui parler...

- Hé salut ! dit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Salut. dit Ron froidement.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Weasley ! éructa-t-il

- Je parle sur le ton que je veux. dit Ron tout en replaçant sa cape. Et toi que me veux-tu ? C'est encore pour te moquer de moi ?

- Tu en tire des conclusions hâtives toi ! s'exclama le blond.

Ron ne lui répondit pas, il tourna les talons au blond. Mais peine perdu, ce dernier le rattrapa par le bras gauche.

- Je voulais avoir une conversation civilisée pour une fois Weasley. dit le blond d'une voix calme.

Le roux le regarda avec de grands yeux. Depuis quand Malfoy voulait avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui ? Il devait sans doute rêver à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Hein ? Depuis quand veux-tu converser avec moi de manière à ne pas me dire d'insultes ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Depuis que je l'ai décider. dit le blond toujours calmement.

_Il est vraiment bizarre le blondinet quand il veut. Vraiment trop bizarre à mon goût. Mais je vais l'écouter, si il m'insulte, je le frappe... alors qu'il choisisse bien ces mots._

- D'accord, je veux bien te croire Malfoy. dit Ron d'un ton las. Mais fait gaffe à ce que tu dis.

- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, dit Mafloy. Mais moi je veux simplement faire une trêve avec toi.

_Une trêve ? Eh ben ça alors ! Qui l'aurait cru. Bon est-ce que j'accepte, ou je refuse ? Dilemme ! Je vais accepter, mais si il y a un accrochage, il va me le payer très cher, même si je fantasme sur lui, ça veut pas dire que je vais me laisser faire._

- Bon, ok dit Ron. Je veux bien accepter ta trêve.

- Oh chouette, dit le blond avec une certaine joie dans ces yeux. Je suis content que tu acceptes. Je voulais le faire plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, tu es souvent invisible depuis quelques temps.

Ron s'aperçu alors, qu'il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du blond qu'il n'arrivait pas à déceler, c'était très bizarre. Une drôle de lueur... qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans ces yeux orageux.

- Bon alors, quelle genre de trêve tu veux ? dit Ron.

- Je veux simplement qu'on soient amis ! On pourraient aussi s'appeler par nos prénoms. Alors tu pourras m'appeler "Drago" et moi je t'appellerai "Ron" et non 'Belette" nous ne sommes plus des gamins quand même. Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

Le rouquin trouva l'idée superbe. Il pourrait enfin l'appeler par son prénom. Mais c'était quand même bizarre venant du blond. Ron ne se posa pas plus de questions, il était quand même heureux de voir que Malfoy voulait devenir ami avec lui. C'était un grand pas pour se rapprocher de l'autre.

- Super, j'accepte. dit-il avec entrain. Alors ? Amis ?

Il lui présenta sa main droite, Drago la prit sans hésiter.

- Oui amis ! dit-il au roux. Je suis content que tu aies accepter Ron !

- Moi aussi je suis content Drago ! dit Ron avec un sourire franc.

Drago aussi était heureux de cette trêve, il appréciait le roux. Il l'avait beaucoup observer depuis le début de l'année. Et quand il l'avait trouver dans la nuit en début d'année, il avait été prit de compassion. Il l'avait consoler, mais ne le dirait pas à Ron. Car si il lui disait il avait peur de la réaction du roux.

Alors, il s'était dit qu'ils pourraient devenir amis, ils n'étaient plus des gamins et il n'avait pas à le détester pour une histoire de famille entre leur parents. Même si c'était plutôt son Père qui vouait une haine sans borne à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur rangs.

Ils se dirent au revoir et chacun partit de son coté. Ron alla rejoindre ses amis. Il ne leur diraient pas tout de suite. Mais il voulait en informer Harry.

Et en plus il n'avait rien dit à Hermione encore. Il avait fait la promesse et il n'avait encore pas honorée celle-ci. Il se dit qu'il allait en parler à Hermione après le dîner.

Ils dînèrent et Ron interrompit Hermione avant qu'elle ne parte pour la Bibliothèque. Mais enfin de compte il lui dit qu'il irait la rejoindre bientôt.

Harry le regarda bizarrement...

- Alors ? lui demanda Harry. Tu ne lui a toujours rien dis ? C'est ça ?

Ron baissa les yeux, il se sentait un peu honteux.

- Non, c'est pour ça que je vais la rejoindre bientôt. lui répondit-il

- Hum... j'espère que tu vas vraiment lui en parler. lui dit Harry d'un ton réprobateur. Mais vraiment.

- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. dit Ron calmement. Mais Harry ?

- Ouais ? Quest-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Harry.

- Heu... je voudrais te dire quelque chose se soir quand je reviendrai au dortoir, tu seras là vers 21h ?

Harry le regarda interdit. Quest-ce Ron voulait lui dire de si important pour ne pas vouloir le dire à la table ? Mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses pensées, il venait de comprendre que son ami voulait lui dire quelque chose en particulier.

- Ouais, je vais y être. dit le brun avec un sourire.

- Merci mon pote. dit Ron en lui rendant son sourire.

Sur ce il quitta la table des Gryffondor et alla à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre son amie qui y était déjà !

Il entra dans celle-ci et chercha la table où était Hermione, il la trouva assise dans un coin tranquille à part, à peine éclairer mais juste assez pour pouvoir lire.

Il s'assit en face de son amie, il la regarda quelques minutes. Elle était entrain de lire un livre sur les potions complexes... elle finit par lever le nez vers lui.

- Salut. dit-elle à voix basse mais audible.

- Salut Mione. dit Ron sur le même ton.

- Alors ? Tu voulais me parler d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ?

- Oui. dit Ron un peu honteux.

- Et ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? dit-elle d'un ton morne.

- Ben voilà, simplement et très honnêtement, je voulais te dire, que j'étais très attirer par un certain blond.

- Quoi ! cria-t-elle presque. J'ai bien compris ? Tu as dis un certain blond, et non une certaine blonde ?

Ron devint presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Mais il acquiesça quand même sur l'affirmative.

- Eh ben, dit-elle, ça m'étonne de toi, je n'aurais jamais pensée...

- Oui je sais Mione, moi non plus jusqu'à cet été. dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible, mais que son amie entendue.

- Et alors ? questionna-t-elle. C'est qui ce 'fameux blond' ?

Ron devint encore plus rouge. Mais décida quand même de lui dire.

- Euh, c'est Mafloy, dit-il dans un murmure et il baissa les yeux.

Hermione avait les yeux ronds, elle était stupéfaite, c'était un choc de savoir ça. Ça lui faisait aussi de la peine, car celle-ci se disait ces derniers temps qu'elle aimait peut-être plus le roux qu'une simple amitié... mais là tout venait de tomber, il préférait les garçons et en plus pas n'importe lequel, c'était Malfoy.

- Oh ! Dis-moi que j'ai rêvée ça ? questionna-t-elle.

- Non Mione, c'est pas un rêve. dit-il tristement. J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis attirer par lui, j'ai pas dis que j'étais... enfin tu comprends.

- Ron, arrête de mentir... si tu n'es pas capable de le dire, c'est justement parce que tu l'es voilà tout. finit-elle presque en pleurant.

Et sur ce elle sortie en trombe de la bibliothèque. Ron resta bouche bée pendant un moment de la réaction de son amie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle était sortie.

Ron sortit à son tour, et alla se promener un peu dans les couloirs.

Quand il regarda sa montre un peu plus tard il s'aperçu qu'il était presque 21h et il se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor. Devant la Grosse Dame il annonça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune.

Harry n'était pas là, il décida d'aller voir dans le dortoir, il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et entra dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry était assit sur son lit et regardait un album photo. Quand il vit Ron il leva le nez de son livre pour regarder son ami.

- Alors ? lui demanda son ami. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Ron rassembla ses idées, il était un peu sous le choc de la réaction qu'avait eu Hermione quand il lui avait parlée.

- Euh... ouais c'est vrai, balbutia-t-il. Ben voilà j'ai croiser Malfoy tout à l'heure...

- Oh ! le coupa Harry. Et que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ? Il l'a fait plus que des insultes ? Si c'est ça, je vais m'occuper de son cas.

Ron lui lança un regard noir, voulant lui dire de ne pas faire ce genre de remarque.

- Non ! s'empressa-t-il de lui dire. Mais non, il n'a rien fait de tout ça. C'est pas ça que je voulais te dire.

- Ben alors, accouche, parce que là je suis curieux de savoir.

Harry regarda fixement son ami, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Ben voilà, lui dit Ron avec un sourire, Malfoy m'a proposer une trêve quand on s'est croisés.

- Et alors ? s'empressa de questionner Harry. Quel genre de trêve ?

- Bien il m'a proposer son amitié. Et je l'ai accepté, mais je lui ai dis que si il faisait une gaffe qu'il perdrait cet amitié. Il m'a aussi dit qu'on pourraient s'appeler par nos prénoms. Voilà, on s'est serrer la main et ça a conclut l'accord. Je dois dire qu'il avait l'air content de son coté, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ! Quant à moi, tu dois savoir que j'étais heureux... Harry acquiesça et lui fit un sourire. Et ben, c'est ça en gros... pour moi c'est un pas... mais bon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

- Je comprends, dit Harry avec un sourire, c'est vrai que pour toi c'est un grand pas, mais je ne crois pas que pour lui ce soit la même chose.

- C'est pas grave, dit Ron amusé, je me contenterai de son amitié, c'est déjà ça de gagner, plus d'insultes et de sarcasmes.

Oui il était content il ne l'insulterait plus. Il serait tranquille sur ce point. Et puis mieux valait l'amitié, car ce serait trop compliquer autrement.

- Ben vieux, je suis content pour toi. dit Harry joyeusement.

- Merci. dit Ron aussi joyeux que son ami.

- Bon, moi je vais à la bibliothèque, dit Harry, j'ai quelques bouquins à prendre pour mes devoirs. A plus !

Et Harry sortit du dortoir. Laissant Ron seul.

Il en profita pour écrire un peu, il aimait bien mettre ses pensées par écrit.

_**4 Octobre 21h20**_

_**Cher Journal**_

_**Je me sens bien et un peu mal à l'aise.**_

_**Je n'ai toujours pas compris la réaction de Hermione**_

_**Pourquoi était-elle au bord des larmes ?**_

_**Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de peine.**_

_**Enfin, c'est pas toujours facile de comprendre les filles.**_

_**Sinon, je suis très heureux aussi.**_

_**Mais encore là il y a le mauvais coté de la baguette...**_

_**Je suis content d'être son ami.**_

_**Mais j'aimerais avoir plus.**_

_**Je dois quand même rester simplement ami avec lui**_

_**Ça va pas être de tout repos.**_

_**Parce que chaque fois que je vais me trouver près de lui, je vais avoir envie de le toucher ou de l'embrasser et si je faisais ça, tout serait gâcher après, je ne serais plus jamais son ami.**_

_**Ce serait vraiment idiot de ma part si je gaffais.**_

_**Ben, va falloir que j'endure ... que je me retiennes.**_

_**Surtout pour pas lui sauter dessus.**_

_**Et il y a Harry, c'est vraiment un ami formidable.**_

_**Il me comprend, il respecte mes choix, vraiment sympa.**_

_**J'aurais dû lui demander pour la question que je me pose.**_

_**Ben je trouverai bien un moment pour lui en glisser un mot.**_

_**Ce Serpentard est assez sympa enfin de compte.**_

_**Il vaut le détour. Il est aussi beau comme un ange !**_

_**Ah ! C'est pas juste que je puisse pas le toucher.**_

_**Sa peau doit être très douce, et ses cheveux aussi...**_

_**Hum... je m'égare un peu là !**_

* * *

Ben voilà...

C'était le chapitre 5 !

Beautiful-Dray


	6. Confusion

**Auteur :** Moi !

**Titre:** Mon Cher Journal... Journal de Ron

**Rating :** M

**Pairing/Couple :** Ron/Drago

**Genre :** Romance/Drame

**Disclaimer :** Les Persos, lieux, sont à JKRowling. Seule cette petite histoire est sortie de mon imagination.

**Avertissement :** Homophobes... passez votre chemin. Car ceci n'est pas pour vous.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bah, ben voilà. J'ai mis déjà le 6ième chapitre. Surtout vu mon retard. Et vu que j'ai déjà 10 chapitres d'écrit. Ben j'ai mis un deuxième de la journée. ;) Si ça peu pardonner mon retard:)

_Bonne Lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Confusion**

* * *

****

Cela faisait une semaine que Ron était devenue ami avec Drago ! Il était content, ils étaient allés ce promener dans le parc cette semaine et ils avaient discuter de tout et de rien.

Flash Back

_---------------------_

_- Alors Ron, parle-moi un peu de toi ! lui demanda Drago gentiment._

_- Euh... de moi ? dit Ron un peu gêné. Ah, euh... je saurais pas trop quoi dire sur moi. balbutia-t-il._

_Et voilà, Drago le regardait fixement, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens, ou alors c'était autre chose, peut-être qu'il pensait que c'était un extra-terrestre ! Mais tellement Drago le regardait, Ron devenait rouge pivoine..._

_- Ah c'est pas un réponse ça... dit le blond avec amusement. Aller, je suis sûre que t'as des choses à dire sur toi !_

_Ron essaya de rassembler ses idées, il était tellement concentrer à ne pas s'approcher trop du blond, que du coup, il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Mais il finit par retrouver un semblant d'esprit._

_- Oh ! Ouais, ben je suis moi quoi ! Je suis un garçon de 17 ans, puis bon, j'aime le Quidditch, la Bière au Beurre, euh... il cogitait un peu le regard pensif, il cherchait ses mots, ma couleur préféré est gris orage, j'adore manger, ouais je suis là pour ça. dit-il sur un ton rieur. Sinon, ben... mes amis je les adorent tous, c'est précieux pour moi, à part ça, hum... je sais plus quoi dire... c'est bête._

_Bon, Drago devait se contenter de ça pour le moment, Ron avait parler un peu au moins. Il avait tout son temps pour apprendre à le connaître._

_- D'accord. C'est bien tout ça. dit le blond avec un sourire franc. Bien, je suppose que je pourrais faire pareil !_

_Ron acquiesça._

_- O.K. dit-il. Bon, alors moi aussi j'ai 17 ans... sinon j'adore aussi le Quidditch, je suis quelqu'un de très bavard, hum... je suis aussi un très beau mec. dit-il fièrement. Sinon, par contre, je ne suis pas un grand mangeur. J'aime la nature, et la musique Moldu, que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps, en début d'année en faite. J'adore aussi les animaux, comme les chiens et les chats... ils sont tellement mignons ces petites bêtes. Il fit une pause le regard dans le vague et il reprit la parole. A part ça ! Quoi dire d'autre ? Peut-être que je ne le laisse jamais paraître, mais j'ai un cœur comme tout le monde. C'est pas mal ça._

_Ron l'avait écouter attentivement pendant qu'il parlait... il avait bu chacun de ces mots. Et il affichait une expression niaise sur son visage, comme si il admirait quelque chose. Il finit par reprendre contenance, quand il s'aperçut que Drago avait finit de parler._

_- Euh... cool, super. dit-il vaguement._

_Drago lui fit un sourire. Il trouvait marrant que l'autre ai l'air aussi admiratif. Ou alors était-il abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? C'est possible. Ce devait être impressionnant de se faire dire des choses que l'on aurait pas soupçonner sur une autre personne._

_Néanmoins, ils continuèrent de se promener et de discuter un peu, même si Ron n'était pas très bavard, il pensait à autre chose. Comme ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas être trop près de lui..._

_-----------------------------_

Fin Du Flash Back

Toutefois, Ron était quelque peu déstabiliser, il devait se contenir pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

----------

Les cours venaient de se terminer il était 15h55 ils étaient sorti 5 minutes d'avance.

Ron alla encore une fois près du lac, il avait enfiler une cape assez chaude, car le temps était froid dehors. Le vent sifflait fort aujourd'hui.

Il s'adossa à l'arbre qui faisait face au lac, le vent faisait en sorte que l'eau vaguait sur le dessus du lac sombre. La vue était superbe.

Il en profita pour écrire un peu, il en avait besoin. Enfin, il adorait écrire, c'était une façon d'extérioriser ses pensées, et ses sentiments d'une manière qu'il aimait le faire.

_**11 Octobre 16h00**_

_**Cher Journal**_

_**Déjà une semaine que je suis son ami.**_

_**Je suis heureux de l'être.**_

_**Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pouvait être ainsi.**_

_**Enfin, je veux dire, qu'il pouvait être gentil...**_

_**Surtout avec moi en particulier.**_

_**Ce qui m'amène... à... me demander...**_

_**Pourquoi il m'a proposé son amitié ?**_

_**C'est une question sans réponse.**_

_**Je ne lui demanderai pas non plus.**_

_**Si seulement il savait...**_

_**Oui si il savait ce que je pense quand je pense à lui**_

_**Il m'en voudrait sûrement, il aurait peut-être peur après.**_

_**Ou il serait dégoûter... je n'ose même pas imaginer.**_

_**Mais bon, rien ne m'empêche de fantasmer sur lui...**_

_**Et maintenant que je le connais un peu mieux...**_

_**C'est une joie, mais un malheur aussi !**_

_**Je peux pas le toucher... ou l'embrasser.**_

_**Je peux pas faire plus que ami-ami avec lui.**_

_**J'ai toujours cette sensation bizarre quand il est là.**_

_**Étrangement, je me sens trop bien quand je suis près de lui.**_

_**Comme si il me donnait un regain d'énergie.**_

_**C'est vraiment formidable !**_

_**J'aurais envie de pleurer en ce moment.**_

_**Parce que je sais que je peux pas l'avoir.**_

_**Et que je sais qu'il est gentil...**_

_**Et tout le reste. C'est vraiment chiant.**_

_**Je me sens trop mal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi !**_

_**C'est très confus dans ma tête et mon cœur. Voilà.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ron finit sur ces quelques mots, rangeant le tout.

Il resta assit là, plonger dans ses pensées. Il trouvait l'idée super au début, mais maintenant il se disait le contraire. Mais ne faisait pas de lien sur le fait que l'amitié entre lui et Drago, avait changer un petit quelque chose en lui.

Ce soir là il n'alla pas dîner, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de manger. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas rentrer au château non plus, il ne voulait voir personne ce soir. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à se retrouver. C'était trop brouiller dans sa tête et c'était trop mêlé dans son cœur. Et pourtant il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait. D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Car c'était impossible que ce soit ça. Non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être "ça" pas vraiment.

Sur ces pensées il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, alors que la nuit était tombée. Il faisait maintenant très froid, mais le roux s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas rentrer, il ne voulait voir personne, en particulier ses amis.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, il se disait que sa vie était fichue, qu'il était misérable et pathétique de pleurer ainsi. Mais il pleurait. Il avait besoin d'évacuer un peu. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui.

Ses pensées toujours aussi sombres et confuses, il pleura encore et encore dans la nuit. Quand tout à coup il y eu du bruit... quelqu'un était là et il le savait.

Mais qui pouvait être là à cette heure de la nuit ?

Il scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement pouvant lui indiquer que quelqu'un était là. Mais il n'y avait plus de bruit. Le roux savait que quelqu'un était là pourtant. Il sentait une présence non loin de là.

- Qui est là ? questionna-t-il

Pas de réponse, pas de mouvement, rien.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Montrez vous !

Toujours rien. Mais il y avait quelqu'un pourtant. Puisque qu'il perçut un mouvement près d'un autre arbre, il y eu un craquement. Ron se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

- Montrez vous ! répéta-t-il, il empoigna sa baguette près à attaquer si un danger s'annonçait. Allez, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, alors pas la peine de se cacher.

Mais la personne ne se montra pas. Ron était prit de panique, son visage devin livide de peur. Mais il resta sur place, trop effrayé pour faire un mouvement pour fuir.

Il tenta quand même de réitérer ses propos.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ici, dit-il la panique perçant sa voix, Montrez-vous qui que vous soyez... sinon c'est moi qui vous trouverez. finit-il de la colère remplaçant la panique.

Il entendit un nouveau craquement, significatif de celui d'une branche qui se casse. Et il vit quelqu'un s'avancer. La personne qui se trouvait en face lui, le rendit encore plus livide qu'il ne l'avait été il y a de ça quelques minutes auparavant.

C'était Drago. Drago Malfoy qui se trouvait là... Depuis combien de temps ? Fut l'une des questions que se posa Ron. L'avait-il vu ou entendu pleurer ? Était la seconde question qui lui trotta dans la tête.

Le blond le regardait fixement avec des yeux tristes. Pourquoi avait-il pleurer ? Se demanda Drago. Depuis quand est-il triste ? Et pourquoi diable est-il si livide depuis que je suis apparu ? Était des questions qui trottinaient dans la tête du blond.

Drago avait envie de le consoler, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. La dernière fois il ne s'étaient pas regarder et il l'avait simplement bercer, mais cette fois-ci il ne voulait pas risquer ça, car il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter de la part de Ron. Mais il tenta quand même quelque chose...

- Euh... désoler si je t'ai fais peur Ron ! dit-il d'un ton morne.

Il était désoler. Se disait Ron. Mais de quoi ? De lui avoir fait peur ? Mais il ne savait rien d'autre, il ne savait pas la raison de ces larmes.

- C'est rien, dit Ron dans un chuchotement, vraiment c'est rien du tout je t'assures.

- Non ! s'exclama Drago. Ne dit pas ça, je vois bien que tu es triste. Je t'ai vu pleurer tout à l'heure...

Ron le coupa sur sa lancée.

- Non, je ne pleurais pas. dit-il avec hargne. C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Mais si tu pleurais Ron. dit Drago calmement. Je t'ai entendue aussi, voyons, pourquoi essais-tu de le cacher ? Je ne vois pas où est la honte, si tu te sentais triste, tu avais raison de pleurer.

Ron n'en revenait pas, Drago Malfoy avait dit quelque chose de rassurant... il était ébahie. Mais n'en laissa rien paraître, il ne voulait pas dire la raison de ses larmes. Non surtout pas.

- Bon d'accord, t'as raison. finit-il par dire au blond.

- Alors ? lui demanda Drago, Pourquoi toutes ces larmes ?

Ça c'était la question incendiaire, il ne voulait pas y répondre. Mais le blond resta calme attendant une réponse. Ron se disait qu'il devait trouver quelque chose et vite.

- Ah c'est rien, juste que j'ai demander à une fille pour sortir et elle m'a complètement rejeté. Voilà ! dit-il le plus crédible possible.

Voilà l'excuse la plus bidon qu'il put inventer, mais le blond sembla sceptique sur ces propos. Drago le regardait intensément, scrutant le visage du roux pour trouver autre chose.

Il faisait froid dehors c'était la nuit, ils étaient près du lac dans le parc de Poudlard, mais ils s'en foutaient royalement.

Drago décida de jouer franc jeu et de lui demander une excuse valable.

- Je ne le crois pas Ron. dit-il d'un ton accusateur. Ne me mens pas au moins. Tu ne m'as jamais parler d'aucune fille depuis que nous sommes amis. Et je ne t'ai même pas vu en approcher une depuis le début de l'année. Alors ton excuse bidon ne marche pas mon pote.

Eh bien, c'était à prévoir que ça ne marcherait pas. Mais Ron ne voulait pas dire la vrai raison. Le blond lui en voudrait si il savait. Il ne pardonnerait pas ce gros mensonge là.

- Désolé, mais je ne veux pas dire la vrai raison. dit Ron d'une voix lasse. Ce serait trop difficile à expliquer.

Le blond aurait pourtant voulu savoir, mais il devait respecter le choix de son ami. Il ne lui demanda pas plus détails.

Il lui proposa de rentrer au château. Ron accepta. Rendu à l'intérieur ils se saluèrent et chacun prit son chemin.

Ron monta vers la tour Gryffondor. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui railla encore sur l'heure où les jeunes entraient. Mais elle le laissa entrer.

Il traversa la salle commune et se rendit au dortoir des garçons. Il faisait attention pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient paisiblement, se changea rapidement et se plongea dans son lit douillet. Pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

- Ron ! _Ron!_ RON!

C'était Harry qui le secouait.

- Hé, Ron, on va être en retard si tu te lèves pas. lui cria Harry.

- Ouais, ouais, j'me lève, ça va. dit Ron d'une voix ensommeillée

- C'est à croire que t'as presque pas dormi vieux. Tu devrais voir ta tête. Une tête de déterré mon ami. lui dit Harry avec amusement.

- Il est quelle heure ? dit Ron.

- Il est 7h40, alors dépêches-toi vieux, sinon on va vraiment être en retard. lui répéta Harry toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Ron se leva d'un bon, et fonça à la douche, il se lava rapidement, puis s'habilla de son uniforme. Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il était 7h55, ils leurs restaient environ 35 minutes avant le début des cours.

Harry de son coté, se demanda bien pourquoi son ami avait une telle mine ce matin là. Il est vrai aussi qu'il avait bien remarquer l'absence du roux dans la soirée de la nuit dernière.

Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas rentrer tôt... ou si il avait fait un escapade nocturne. Des questions qui naviguaient dans la tête de Harry.

- Ron ? dit Harry

- Oui ? répondit le concerner.

- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda le brun.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! dit Ron.

- Tu es rentrer à quelle heure cette nuit ? le questionna Harry.

- Euh... cette nuit ? De quoi tu parles ? balbutia Ron.

Mais Ron savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il se doutait que Harry lui en poserait la question. Mais son air innocent ne convainc pas Harry.

- Oh ! Ron ! dit Harry outré. C'est pas beau de mentir. Je t'ai pas vu rentrer hier soir. Et tu n'es même pas venue dîner non plus. Alors ? Dis-moi, t'étais où ?

- Quelque part, tranquille. dit-il fermement. Je ne te dirai pas où j'étais, parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

Harry était curieux, mais son ami n'avait pas l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin.

Il aurait aimer savoir, mais bon, il savait que Ron n'en dirait pas plus qu'il n'avait dit. Il décida de le laisser tranquille, mais il se disait qu'il allait observer son ami, pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises, ou qu'il ne se mette dans le pétrin.

La journée se passa assez bien. Les cours étaient intéressants, sauf peut-être potions que Ron n'aimait pas énormément qui avait eu lieux le matin même.

Pendant la journée Harry observait discrètement son meilleur ami... et il aurait pu dire que Ron était mal à l'aise, ou alors il se sentait bizarre, cela se voyait à la façon que Ron faisait ses gestes, et son regard qui était étrangement voilé ? Sombre ? Triste ? Peut-être toutes ces émotions en même temps et tout ça dans ces yeux bleus, qui sont si joyeux d'habitude.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 !

Bon, ben j'essaie de poster le chapitre 7 pour Lundi prochain !

Faut pas que j'en poste trop à la fois lol !

Bon, sinon, si vous avez des commentaires à faire... ben faut pas vous gênez :)

KisS -oxoxo-

Beautiful-Dray


	7. Ca devient une obsession

**Auteur **: C'est toujours moi, à ce que je sache. Beautiful-Dray

**Rating** : M (mais pas pour le moment)

**Pairing **: C'est toujours RW/DM (je ne changerai pas en cours de route quand même)

**Disclaimer** : C'est toujours la même chose, tout les persos, lieux ect... blablabla son à J.K.R

**Avertissement** : Homophobes, passez votre chemin... ceci n'est pas pour vous ! lol

**Note de l'auteur** : Ben, voilà le chapitre 7, en retard certes... mais je mets de suite de chap 8 après ! Pour me faire pardonner ! Si il y a à ce faire pardonner.

Suite à cela, je vous dis...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ça devient une obsession !**

* * *

****

_**21 Octobre 22h**_

_**Cher Journal**_

_**Wouah, quelle semaine !**_

_**Les Professeurs nous ont surchargés de devoirs.**_

_**Tellement que, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à tous les terminer.**_

_**En tout cas, j'ai fais les plus importants...**_

_**Donc ceux qui sont à remettre dans pas trop longtemps.**_

_**Je ne sais pas, mais je me suis sentie observer cette semaine.**_

_**Aucune idée de qui il s'agit, mais quelqu'un me surveille.**_

_**C'est très agaçant cette sensation...**_

_**Surtout quand on ne sait pas qui c'est, qui plus est.**_

_**Et il y a Lui !**_

_**Ce beau blond, qui me rend fou, je dois dire.**_

_**Depuis que nous sommes amis... **_

_**C'est devenue encore pire pour moi !**_

_**Mon esprit est en pleine confusion.**_

_**Des sentiments étranges sont nés en moi.**_

_**Mais je ne sais pas trop comment les interprétés.**_

_**Il ne m'a plus questionner sur cette fameuse nuit.**_

_**Cette nuit où il m'a vu pleurer...**_

_**Si il avait su pourquoi...**_

_**Il m'aurait laisser de coté.**_

_**Ou pire, il m'aurait rit au nez.**_

_**Autant me taire, et me terrer quelque part ou personne, ne sera à même de me trouver.**_

_**Je préfèrerais devenir invisible, même partir parfois.**_

_**C'est très difficile à supporter.**_

_**Ne pas pouvoir le toucher, me tenir à distance raisonnable.**_

_**Ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, ou le caresser.**_

_**Tout ceci me rend dingue.**_

_**Il me rend vraiment dingue.**_

_**Ca ne devrait pas être permit d'être aussi "sexy"**_

_**Non, vraiment pas !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Confusion de sentiments..._

_De sentiments informes._

_Indescriptibles..._

_Des sensations étranges._

_Qui se trouvent au fond de son âme._

_Il ne saurait décrire._

_C'est comme une obsession..._

_Un désir incontrôlable._

_Son cœur se serre..._

_Sa tête est dans le chaos le plus total._

_Ses rêves le brise un peu plus chaque fois._

_Son cœur devient lourd quand il pense au pire._

_Confusions, étrangeté, obsession..._

_Il devient presque fou._

_Il voudrait disparaître et n'avoir jamais exister._

_Il sent qu'il souffre._

_Ca lui fait mal jusque dans son âme._

_Des pensées sombres, quelques larmes coulent._

_Le sommeil l'emporte dans un autre univers._

_Ou sa souffrance s'apaise le temps d'une nuit._

* * *

Ron s'endormit, le cœur lourd, et un point dans l'estomac. Il avait mal, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il s'endormit en pleurant silencieusement, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Le sommeil lui permettait d'avoir moins mal pendant quelques heures. Oui quelques heures, car ces nuits étaient courtes, ses rêves le réveillait toutes les nuits. Des rêves qu'il aurait voulut chasser, mais sans vraiment le vouloir.

Des rêves torrides qui le réveillait en sueurs, il avait chaud, trop chaud. Ainsi, Ron dormait quelques heures par nuit, le reste du temps il n'en était pas capable.

Où qu'il soit, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtrer, il était toujours là. Lui ! Même quand il n'était pas là, devant lui, ou à lui parler de tout et de rien, il était toujours présent d'une quelconque façon. Dans sa tête, dans son cœur... ? Il ne savait pas.

Ça devient une obsession, se disait le roux. Ca ne pouvait qu'être ça, une obsession qui reste toujours là, jour et nuit, à chaque heure de la journée.

Ron devenait quelqu'un de plus en plus fermer au reste du monde, aux gens qui l'entouraient. Même avec ses plus proches amis, Harry et Hermione.

Seule une personne arrivait à le faire sortir de son mutisme.

Drago.

Oui, seulement lui. Le roux aimait parler avec Drago, il avait découvert que le blond était quelqu'un d'humain même si il ne laissait pas paraître aux yeux des autres. Quand ils étaient seulement tous les deux, le blond enlevait son masque, il devenait - comme il le disait si bien à Ron - lui-même quand ils étaient ensembles, il lui avait confier un jour, qu'il l'appréciait, et Ron, en était heureux.

Mais Drago avait bien vu comment Ron agissait depuis quelques temps, il devenait comment dire ? Il s'enfermait beaucoup, son regard aussi joyeux fut-il en début d'année, était devenue terne, et sans joie aucune depuis quelques temps déjà.

Il avait vu une telle tristesse dans ces yeux bleus. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Une tristesse sans nom. Ca lui faisait mal de voir le roux dans cet état.

Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi son ami était ainsi depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Quest-ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper à tel point pour qu'il soit aussi triste ?

* * *

Harry de son côté, avait beaucoup observer son ami depuis plus d'une semaine. Il voyait le roux dépérir de plus en plus, tomber dans une sorte de dépression qui l'avait rendue muet.

Mais Harry savait quel en était la raison. Il savait pourquoi son ami était dans cet état lamentable. Mais il savait aussi que Ron ne se l'avouerais pas comme ça.

Harry savait que Ron éprouvait bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique pour Drago. Il savait aussi qu'il en était certainement "amoureux" depuis un bon moment.

Mais il savait que Ron ne comprendrait peut-être pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, son esprit et son cœur. Et encore, Ron le nierait autant qu'il le peut.

Mais il fallait qu'il parle à Ron. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, pour lui ouvrir les yeux en quelque sorte.

* * *

Il finit par retrouver son ami au bout d'une bonne heure de recherche acharnée.

- Ron ! l'appela Harry. Viens, il faut que je te parle.

Ron s'avançait vers son ami à contre cœur, mais alla le rejoindre quand même.

Il allèrent dans la salle sur demande. Ils seraient tranquilles pour parler. Quand Harry passa trois fois devant la porte il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une pièce chaleureuse, un salon, avec un grand sofa rouge confortable, un feu étincelait dans une cheminée, où devant celle-ci se trouva le sofa.

La pièce était chaleureuse, dans les couleurs chaudes, dans le style campagne. Tous deux prirent place sur le grand sofa.

- Bon maintenant que nous somme tranquilles, je voudrais te parler Ron, dit Harry d'une voix morne.

Le roux regardait son ami avec de grands yeux. De quoi voulait-il encore lui parler ? Il n'avait aucune envie de parler depuis quelques temps, il préférait s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, plutôt que de parler de ses problèmes.

Mais il lui demanda quand même.

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? dit-il sans un souffle.

- De toi Ron ! s'exclama-t-il. Oui de toi, parce que je te vois agir depuis plus d'une semaine, et je pense qu'il serait tant que tu remédies à tout ceci. Je vois bien que tu te morfonds. Tu ne manges presque plus, tu ne dors pas beaucoup, Ron allait le couper, mais Harry fit un geste voulant dire de se taire, parce que je vois bien que tu es cerner, tes yeux ne reflètent que la douleur et la tristesse. Je vois bien que tu souffres. Alors, va donc lui dire, va lui dire que tu l'aimes... va lui dire, tu seras fixer une bonne fois pour toute. Arrêtes de te faire souffrir. Non, écoutes avant de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai pas finit. Ne crois-tu pas que je ne vois rien Ron ? Je vois bien que c'est pour lui que tu souffres, et j'en ai assez de te voir ainsi. Même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, tu en es amoureux et je le sais, simplement à la façon que as d'agir. Tu agis comme quelqu'un d'amoureux. Tu comprends ? Retourne en arrière, réfléchis un peu, tu verras, il y a des choses qui sont passés sous tes yeux. Prends un peu de recule, je t'assure que ça va te faire du bien, arrête de le voir pendant un petit moment, ensuite tu pourras mieux réfléchir, mais je t'en prie Ron, arrête de te morfondre. J'espère que d'ici une semaine tu sera en mesure de déterminer ce que tu ressens pour lui! Voilà, je t'ai dis ce que j'avais à te dire.

Ron l'avait écouter jusqu'au bout, il était pensif face à ce que venait de dire le brun... Il avait répondu à pas mal de ses questions. Oui c'est à cause de Drago que Ron souffrait imperceptiblement. Harry savait des choses que même lui ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas si ce que Harry lui avait suggérer était quelque chose de positif. Mais peut-être que c'était la solution...

- Alors ? demanda Harry d'une voix nerveuse. Quest-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Pour être tout à fait franc, le roux ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ou voulait faire.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, après ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser, je me rend compte, que tu as peut-être raison. Mais comme tu le dis si bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais "amoureux" de lui. Je ne comprends pas, en faite je ne vois pas ce que ce sentiment vient faire là... il prit un air pensif. Je ne suis qu'attirer par lui, je ne vois pas autre chose. Il me rend simplement fou.

- Justement Ron ! cria Harry. Voilà, tu le dis toi-même, il te rend FOU !

- MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE LUI ! cria Ron ! JE SUIS SIMPELEMENT OBSÉDÉ PAR LUI, JE VEUX LE POSSÉDER C'EST SIMPLE NON ?

- Mais cris pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas sourd. rouspéta Harry.

- BIEN, SI TU NE L'EST PAS ALORS, NE DIT PAS DE BÊTISES ! cria encore Ron. OBSÉSSION ET AMOUR SONT DEUX CHOSES TRÈS TRÈS DIFFÉRENTES.

- Bon d'accord, dit Harry sombrement, comme tu veux, mais pense s'y quand même, réfléchit à ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, éloigne-toi de lui pendant quelques jours, prend du recul. Tu verras ensuite !

Après ces mots, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Ron était très en colère, son ami lui avait dit ces quatre vérités, celles qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Sa colère était intense, tellement qu'il en oubliait son désarroi et sa tristesse pendant un moment. Il se leva du sofa et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

Mais Ron était fâcher et il avait besoin de passer se nerfs, c'est donc dans cette pièce, seul qu'il se mit à décompresser de la manière la plus simple qu'il avait trouver. Il se mit à balancer tous les livres qu'il y avait dans une grande bibliothèque, il les jeta en travers toute la pièce sans ménagement aucun. Ensuite il renversa les quelques petites tables qui se trouve chaque côté du sofa et à l'Avant de celui-ci. Ensuite c'était le tour des coussins qu'il y avait sur le sofa... il continua à se défouler ainsi jusqu'a ce qu'il soit épuiser et qu'il s'endorme sur le grand divan.

* * *

Harry était content d'un certain coté, puisqu'il avait parler à Ron. Même si son ami était en colère pour le moment et qu'il devait être en train de ruminer et de se défouler un peu, il repenserait sûrement à ce qu'il lui avait dit au moins.

* * *

Ron s'était réveiller le lendemain matin, après un sommeil sans rêve, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas dormi ainsi.

Il était toujours dans la Salle sur Demande, il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui pour voir que la pièce était sans dessus dessous. Il se remémora la journée précédente, pour se rappeler la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry.

Il avait besoin d'écrire un peu. Il devait mettre son ressentiment par écrit. Depuis peu il traînait souvent son journal avec lui dans son sac à dos. Et il l'avait avec lui la journée précédente. Il décida d'écrire un peu pour mettre ses pensées par écrit.

_**22 Octobre 10h25**_

_**Cher Journal.**_

_**Je me sens triste.**_

_**A un tel point, que j'ai plus envie de rien du tout.**_

_**Peut-être que Harry a raison.**_

_**Mais je ne veux même pas y penser.**_

_**Je voudrais pouvoir disparaître.**_

_**Faire disparaître ce que je ressens.**_

_**Mais, même la magie ne réussira pas à faire disparaitre ma souffrance.**_

_**Prendre du recul ? A quoi ça va servir ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas du tout.**_

_**Peut-être qu'il a raison...**_

_**Je suis peut-être amoureux.**_

_**Mais je ne veux pas ça.**_

_**Je sais bien que Drago ne m'apprécie pas comme moi je l'apprécie et c'est très peu dire.**_

_**C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être amoureux.**_

_**L'amour est un sentiment qui va me briser. Et je le sais.**_

_**M'éloigner de lui pendant quelques temps ?**_

_**Peut-être, ça serait une chose positive.**_

_**Mais il se poserait des questions.**_

_**Je suis certain qu'il voudrait me poser des tas de questions.**_

_**Mais il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il sait que j'ai pas envie d'y répondre.**_

_**Il est gentil pourtant, vraiment.**_

_**Mais j'ai pas envie de me confier, même pas à Harry.**_

_**Il faut que je pense à tout ça.**_

_**Je vais écouter les conseils de Harry.**_

_**Je crois que ça me ferait du bien.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ron rangea ses affaires et sortit de la Salle sur Demande. C'était un Samedi, donc il n'y avait pas cours ce jour-là.

Il alla à Pré-au-Lard.

Il se rendit aux Trois Balais.

Il alla commander une Bièraubeurre et alla s'asseoir à une table dans un coin sombre. Il voulait être seule aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Heureusement pour lui tous les autres devaient être occupés à faire autre chose, puisqu'il ne vit aucun de ses amis entrer dans le Bar.

Au bout d'une heure il avait bu environ 6 Bièraubeurre. Il voulait autre chose. Et il alla commander autre chose... il commanda du FireWhisky.

Il bu ainsi tout l'après-midi, un verre n'attendait pas l'autre. Il voulait noyer sa peine et sa souffrance. Il voulait oublier un peu pendant quelques heures.

Mais, à un moment la serveuse vint le voir en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait plus commander, qu'il avait commander assez de boisson pour la journée. Ron était furieux de se faire embarrer ainsi.

Il cria sur la petite serveuse fou de rage pour qu'elle lui en serve encore. Mais la serveuse refusa de lui fournir plus d'alcool.

Ron sortit de l'endroit furieux, il décida que si il ne pouvait plus commander ici, il irait commander ailleurs.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il alla à un autre endroit qu'il connaissait depuis sa 5ième année à Poudlard.

Il alla à la Tête de Sanglier. Peut-être un endroit mal famé, mais là au moins il lui servirait ce qu'il demandait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il marcha quelques rues plus loin, la Tête de Sanglier était dans un endroit un peu isoler dans Pré-au-Lard, il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de gens qui y allait. Sûrement des sorciers qui préféraient rester aussi isoler que lui en ce moment.

Il marcha quelques minutes et vit l'endroit. Quand il poussa la porte, tout était sombre dans la grande pièce. Il y avait une dizaine de table un peu partout dans la Salle sombre. Cet endroit semblait avoir des centaines d'années.

Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière, seul éclairaient quelques lampes au dessus des tables, avec une faible lueur. L'endroit semblait très poussiéreux.

Ron s'avança lentement vers le comptoir pour commander.

- Euh... je pourrais... avoir... un FireWhisky s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, ça vous fera 3 mornilles. dit l'homme au comptoir.

Il prit sa boisson alcoolisé et alla s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle.

* * *

Héhé !

Bon... ben c'était la fin du chapitre 7 lol

Beautiful-Dray


	8. Ivre D'Amour

**Auteur **: Bah moi ! Je l'espère bien ! Beautiful-Dray

**Genre **: Romance/Drame

**Pairing **: RW/DM

**Disclaimer **: Et encore la même rengaine, tout les persos et les lieux sont à JRK et balblabla !

**Avertissement** : Toujours le même : Homophobes, veuillez passer votre chemin ! Héhé !

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis très heureuse, j'ai eue 2 nouvelles review ! JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENTE ! ;) Merci à ceux qui m'on reviewer. Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Suis trop contente.

Sur ce...

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ivre d'Amour**

* * *

Ron buvait verre après verre, pour étouffer sa peine, pour oublier le monde qui l'entouraient. Il contemplait les gens qui étaient dans la salle, il y avait un sorcier encapuchonner qui buvait la même chose que lui, et quelques autres gens plus ou moins vieux. 

Il avait même remarquer un jeune, peut-être un peu plus vieux que lui qui était à quelques tables de la sienne. Ron fixait l'autre jeune homme, qui le fixait également.

Ron avait beau boire, mais le mal ne s'apaisait pas pour autant.

Quelque minutes plus tard il vit l'autre garçon qui était assit à quelques tables de lui s'approcher de sa table.

Il vint s'asseoir en face du rouquin qui lui renvoya un simple regard rempli de tristesse.

A son étonnement, l'autre garçon prit la parole.

- Alors comme ça on noie ses soucis dans l'alcool ? demande l'autre d'une voix rauque.

Ron le regarda interloquer, incapable de dire quoi que soit. Il ne faisait que fixer l'intrus qui s'était glisser à sa table.

Il le maudissait intérieurement de savoir lire dans les yeux des gens.

Ron reprit tout à coup contenance.

- Ouais! dit-il d'une voix triste. Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis grand.

- Oh oui ! dit l'autre avec un sourire narquois. Mais ne crois pas que l'alcool est assez puissant pour régler les problèmes qui se trouvent au fond de ton âme.

- Quels problèmes, en tout cas, rien qui soit assez grave pour que ce soit aussi loin en moi ! rouspéta le rouquin crisper.

L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité rendant ses mouvements lents et tremblant aussi. La lucidité commençait à échapper au roux.

Quand il essaya de se lever de son siège, il chancelait, il faillit s'effondrer sur le sol et se cogner violemment la tête contre un coin de la table.

Quand deux bras le rattrapèrent et le rassoire sur sa chaise.

- Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi. dit-il ton froid. De toute façon j'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiétais pas, dit l'autre homme, je voulais simplement te dire...

Il se rapprocha de Ron et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Te dire, que si tu as besoin d'un autre remontant que l'alcool, tu sais où me trouver. Ici même!

Sur ces mots, l'homme s'éloigna de Ron.

Ron commanda encore une boisson alcoolisée, il voulait oublier à tout prix.

Il voulait s'éloigner du monde réel, il voulait l'oublier.

LUI ! Oui lui, surtout lui.

Alors il continua à boire, et à boire.

* * *

Harry de son côté, n'avait pas vu son ami depuis le début de l'après-midi, ils étaient tous allés à Pré-au-Lard, mais pour une raison obscure Ron s'était éclipser. 

Il décida de le chercher parmis les boutiques et magasins qui étaient susceptibles de plaire à Ron.

Donc il alla voir au Magasin des Accessoires de Quidditch, il n'y était pas.

Ensuite il alla chez HoneyDukes, mais rien là non plus.

Il alla voir un peu partout, mais encore rien, pas de traces de Ron. Nulle part...

Où pouvait être Ron ? Il alla ensuite voir aux Trois Balais, il questionna la serveuse ... mais celle-ci lui dit, qu'il avait commander plusieurs boissons et qu'elle avait finit par lui refuser autre chose, elle lui avait aussi dit qu'il était sortit furieux de l'endroit.

Harry se demanda pourquoi son ami avait autant bu. Il sortir de l'endroit. Penaud, mais ne baissa pas les bras.

* * *

Drago qui était aussi à Pré-au-Lard, cherchait le roux. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouver. 

- Mais où se trouve-t-il bon sang, dit-il à haute voix en marchant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Il alla voir un peu partout, tous les magasins et toutes les boutiques. Il finit par aller lui aussi aux Trois Balais.

La serveuse qui l'avait remarquer, il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Elle marcha vers le blond. Et lui demanda :

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un monsieur ? dit-elle

Drago n'eut autre choix que de lui demander si elle avait vu son ami.

- Euh... oui, répondit-il, j'aimerais savoir si vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme d'à peu près ma taille, il est roux, avec des taches de rousseurs.

La serveuse prit un air pensif... puis se rappela qu'un autre jeune homme avait demander la même chose et qu'il avait donner à peu près la même description.

- Oui bien sûre. D'ailleurs, un autre jeune le cherchait tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

- Ok. dit le blond. Merci ! Est-ce qu'il est ici ? demanda-t-il

- Oh non ! dit-elle en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Il est partit furieux, quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait plus commander. C'est qu'il en redemandait beaucoup trop.

Drago déglutit péniblement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi autant d'alcool ? Enfin, il regarda la serveuse.

- Merci quand même. dit-il tristement.

Et il repartit des Trois Balais.

Mais où était-il aller alors ?

La lumière se fit dans la tête du blond. Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre endroit où pouvait être Ron.

Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'endroit qu'il devinait trouver son ami. Mais en chemin quelqu'un fonça sur lui...

BANG !

- Hé, tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas Potter ? dit-il froidement.

- Désolé, dit le brun déboussolé. Je cherche quelqu'un.

- Ah ! Et qui cherches-tu Potter ? Ta petite amie ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Il avait beau être l'ami de Ron, il n'en était pas moins qu'ils se détestaient tout autant.

- Non ! dit le brun furieux. Je cherche mon ami. Je m'inquiètes pour lui.

Le blond, cherchait aussi Ron. Mais il ne voulait pas de Potter dans ses jambes.

- Ah ! Si tu veux savoir je ne l'ai pas vu, d'ailleurs moi aussi je le cherchait.

- Alors, si tu veux on peut le chercher ensemble. dit le brun tout sourire.

Drago ne voulait pas ça. Il devait réfléchir et vite pour se débarrasser du Balafré encombrant. La lumière se fit à nouveau dans son esprit de Serpentard.

- Non ! dit-il lui rendant son sourire. C'est bien mieux de le chercher chacun de notre côté. Comme ça, ça sera plus rapide.

Il obtenue un sourire et un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part du brun.

- D'accord. Oui tu as raison ce sera plus rapide.

Chacun partit de son côté, Drago avait sa petite idée de où il devait aller pour trouver le roux. Mais il avait peur de le trouver en un sens.

Peur de retrouver un Ron soûl, ou encore pire, ivre mort. Il n'aimait l'idée ni l'image d'un Ron bourré. Il savait que le roux était triste depuis quelques temps. Mais pourquoi boire pour essayer de noyer cette tristesse ? Pourquoi ne pas se confier ? Même si cela devait être à un adulte ou un inconnu quelconque.

Tout en marchant il se demandait dans quel était pouvait bien être son ami en ce moment.

Après dix minutes de marche il arriva devant une bâtisse miteuse, sombre. Avec une emblème décapité, qui pendait et était balancer par le vent d'octobre. Il se tenait devant la porte, le visage livide de peur. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il trouverait en y entrant.

Enfin, il décida de reprendre contenance. Il poussa la porte avec un mouvement ferme. L'endroit était assez calme, tout était poussiéreux et sale, il n'y avait presque pas de lumière dans la grande salle du Bar. Il y avait peu de gens. Tous des gens qui ressemblaient à l'endroit. Mais quand il lança un regard furtif dans tout l'endroit, il tomba sur une tête rousse qui était tout au fond dans un coin sombre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans un état normal.

Il s'avança vers la table où était son ami qui était presque endormit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait.

Mais quand il s'approcha et se glissa en face du jeune homme roux, ce dernier releva la tête. Il croyait à un mirage.

Il était là !

Lui.

Il était là et n'avait pas l'air très content. Il affichait un visage furieux, mais ces yeux... Ces yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Mais Ron ne semblait pas le remarquer.

- Quest-ce que, hic, tu fais ici ? dit Ron

Drago était abasourdi. Il osait lui demander ça. Alors que lui, lui il était ivre mort et qu'il menaçait de s'effondrer sur cette table. Il était furieux du comportement de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ai fait ça. Il voulait le détester pour ça, mais c'était peine perdu, il n'en était pas capable. Il appréciait Ron, c'était son ami. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Que fais-tu dans cet endroit ? Et que diable, pourquoi es-tu complètement bourré ?

Il demanda ces choses sous un ton furieux. Ron pouvait ressentir sa colère à travers ces paroles. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne bougerait pas de là comme ça.

- Ce que je fais, hic, ici ? répondit-il. Tu vois, hic, je me paye du bon temps, hic, je suis, hic, grand. Je fais, hic, ce que je veux.

Cela rendit Drago encore plus furieux. Il empoigna Ron par le bras.

- Maintenant tu vas me suivre. dit-il froidement. Et on ne discute pas, tu as besoin de dégriser. Cet endroit n'est pas pour toi.

Mais Ron protesta. Il ne voulait pas sortir, encore moins avec lui. Il ne voulait pas se trouver près de celui qui emmenait ce mal en lui. Il tirait pour se dégager de l'étreinte du blond. Mais ce dernier était fort malgré tout, il tenait bien prise.

- NON ! hurla Ron, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DICTER MA CONDUITE.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. dit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Il n'aimait voir Ron dans cet état. On pouvait dire que ça lui faisait peur, que le roux lui faisait peur. Il réussit tout de même à traîner Ron hors de cet endroit infâme et crasseux. Malgré les protestations du roux ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

- Aller, suis-moi, lui dit le blond sèchement.

Il le tenait toujours fermement par le bras. Et il l'obligea à le suivre. Ils sortirent de Pré-au-Lard. Ils se rendaient en direction du château.

Après vingt minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrer.

Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

- Mais où tu m'emmènes encore espèce d'idiot ? glapit Ron.

- Je t'emmènes dans ma chambre. Et ensuite je te donnerai une potion pour te rendre ta sobriété. dit-il sans le regarder.

Ron le suivit, sans aucune conviction. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais le blond le tenait toujours férocement.

Drago était Préfet-en-Chef des Serpentard, donc il avait sa chambre. Il donna le mot à la tapisserie et entra.

La pièce était aux couleur des Serpentard. Il y avait la salle commune avec un grand feux dans une cheminée qui ronflait dans cette dernière. Des grand sofas vert foncé trônaient près de la cheminée, et quelques fauteuil aux mêmes couleurs. Il y avait une grand étagère remplie de livres multiples qui devaient certainement servir pour étudier. Il y avaient aussi des tables pour travailler avec des lampes. Et il y avait autour de la pièce 4 chambres. 2 à gauche et 2 à droite. Drago l'amena dans la première pièce qui se trouvait sur le mur de gauche.

La chambre était assez grande, aussi couleur des Serpentard Au centre de celle-ci trônait un grand lit Baldaquin. Drago l'assit sur le lit. Il alla vers un de ses bureaux et en ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Il en sortit un flacon avec un liquide bleu-vert à l'aspect épais.

Il lui tendit le flacon de potion

- Prends ça, dit-il sèchement, bois-le d'un trait.

Et c'est ce que Ron fit à contre cœur, mais il le fit. Il savait que le blond l'obligerait à la prendre quand même, alors autant le faire lui-même puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Bon, dit-il, tu devrais te sentir mieux d'ici quelques minutes. Ensuite on pourra parler.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le dos dans le lit du blond, il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Il avait mal au cœur, tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité étant du liquide. Il sentit que ça remontait dans sa gorge.

- Euh, dit Ron timidement, où sont les toilettes ?

Le blond pointa une porte à sa gauche.

- Là ! dit-il en pointant la dite porte.

Ron se leva et se dirigea directement vers la salle d'eau, il se pencha sur la cuvette et ressortit tout ce qu'il avait dans le corps depuis le début de la journée, c'est à dire, son petit déjeuner et tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu.

Après tout ceci, il se rinça et se nettoya un peu et ressortit. Il reprit place sur le lit de Drago. Le blond était assit dans un petit fauteuil près du lit et regarda son invité fixement.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es lucide, nous pouvons parler.

- De quoi ? questionna le roux froidement.

- Tu me poses la question ? rétorqua-t-il. Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu t'es soûler à plus savoir ce que tu faisais.

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis un grand garçon.

- Bon, alors, pourquoi n'as-tu rien à expliquer ? questionna-t-il encore. J'ai des moyens de te faire parler tu sais ça ?

- Tu crois ? rétorqua le roux. Quels moyens ? Si je n'ai pas envie de subir d'interrogatoire c'est bien mon droit.

- Non ce que je veux dire Ron c'est... il fit une pause puis reprit. C'est pourquoi tu te mets à boire ainsi du jour au lendemain ? Tout cela n'a aucun sens. J'ai vu combien tu étais triste ces derniers temps. Je suis certain que tu essayais de noyer ton chagrin.

Ron regarda son ami avec un regard noir. Il était encore furieux contre ce dernier de l'avoir sortit de l'endroit où il s'était terrer.

- Non je n'ai aucun chagrin. dit-il sèchement. J'ai fais ça simplement parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout.

Drago n'en croyait pas un mot. Il y avait des moyens de faire parler les gens, mais il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser ces moyens. Il préférait que Ron se confie à lui tout simplement.

- Alors ? questionna le blond. Pourquoi il y a cette tristesse et cette souffrance que je peux lire dans tes yeux en ce moment ?

Son ton était doux, et se voulait rassurant. Il aimerait que Ron lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

- Il n'y a aucune tristesse. répondit Ron le visage crispé. Tu lis mal les émotions.

Non, Drago ne lisait pas mal les émotions. Ron le savait parfaitement. Mais il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Surtout à Lui.

Le blond de son côté savait aussi qu'il mentait. C'était trop limpide. Et ça le rendait triste de savoir que son ami niait tout ce qu'on lui disait ou demandait. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler à quiconque. Il préférerait noyer ses problèmes ailleurs, que de se confier.

- Bon, alors si tu ne veux pas me parler. dit le blond tristement. Va voir quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance. Mais s'il te plait, ne refait pas ça. Je n'aime pas te voir dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouver.

Le roux se sentait encore plus triste. Ça lui brisait le cœur, de voir la personne qu'il aimait -oui il l'aimait, il le savait maintenant- triste peut-être aussi triste que lui-même. Il avait vu la peur passer dans ces yeux quand il l'avait trouver plus tôt.

Il y avait des larmes au bord de ses yeux qui voulaient se frayer un chemin, mais il les retenues comme il le pu. Il voulait sortir de cette pièce. Il décida de continuer à nier, il ne voulait rien dire.

- Puisque je te dis que tout va bien. rétorqua Ron férocement. Je vais bien, bien, bien !

A ce moment même où Ron finissait sa phrase, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais il ne savait pas comment son ami réagirait à cela.

Ron pleurait toujours. Drago était congeler sur place ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Il fit ce que l'envie lui dictait de faire...

Il s'avanca vers son lit s'assit à côté de Ron et le prit dans ses bras.

Il fut surpris, car le roux ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il se cala dans le creux de son cou et continuait de pleurer.

- Allons, chut, pleure pas comme ça. dit le blond en berçant son ami. Arrête de pleurer, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as. S'il te Plait. Je t'en prie dis-moi Ron !

Mais le jeune homme roux continua de pleurer, il sanglotait contre le corps du blond. Il semblait que le jeune homme ne s'arrêterai jamais de pleurer.

Il pleura un bon moment, Drago lui disait des mots réconfortant et le berçait toujours.

Ron cessa peu à peu de sangloter, et de pleurer tout ce qu'il avait besoin de pleurer depuis un bon moment.

- Alors ? questionna Drago doucement. Dis-moi Ron, je ne veux pas que tu pleures comme ça à chaque fois que tu va en avoir marre de renfoncer tes problèmes et ta tristesse.

Ron ne voulait pas parler, il se sentait toujours aussi mal au fond de lui mais, il ne voulait pas dire ce qui le tracassait. Il resta donc muet pendant un moment. Puis décida de dire quelques mots.

- Merci d'être là. dit Ron d'une voix morne. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler en ce moment.

- Bon d'accord, répondit Drago dans un chuchotement. J'espère simplement que je ne te retrouverai plus dans un état aussi lamentable que tout à l'heure.

Il se tut et continua de bercer son ami. Ron s'endormit dans ses bras. Le blond le coucha sur le lit et le regarda dormir.

Son visage était paisible et heureux. Drago était heureux de le voir ainsi. Mais ça lui faisait mal en même temps.

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait simplement pas.

Il sentait quelque chose dans son estomac se contracter. Comme une boule... mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il avait le cœur lourd.

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et s'endormit à son tour près de son ami.

* * *

Il était 20h et Harry qui était revenu à Poudlard, il était revenu penaud de ses recherches. Il espérait qu'il soit rentrer. Ou alors Drago l'avait peut-être trouver ? 

Du moins, il n'y avait plus d'élèves à Pré-au-Lard, puisque les enseignants qui s'occupaient de la sortie avaient vérifier que tout le monde était bien là et tout le monde était là. Alors ça voulait dire que Ron était revenu.

Harry soupira dans son lit, il se demanda quand Ron reviendrait au dortoir. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami, car il savait que ce dernier était triste et il en savait la cause.

Il espérait seulement que Ron n'avait pas fait de bêtises sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Vers 22h Ron n'était toujours revenu au dortoir, Harry s'endormit à bout de fatigue, des pensée sombres plein la tête.

* * *

Bon ben voilà le chapitre 8 de terminer.

Pour le titre, j'avoue que ça fait quand même un beau jeu de mots. Vous trouvez pas ? Bon ok ! J'ai compris lol :)

Dire que j'en ai encore que deux de déjà écrit, va falloir que je m'y mettes à fond lol !

Sinon, pour le prochain postage, je dirais environ une semaine. :)

Du moins j'essaie de pas oublier. héhé !

Sinon, ben si vous avez des comms' à faire, faut pas se gêner.

Beautiful-Dray


	9. La mort dans l'âme

**Auteur** : Moi ! Beautiful-Dray

**Pairing **: RW/DM

**Disclaimer** : Tous les persos et lieux sont à la fabuleuse JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec cette petite fiction. Et seul le petit scénar et la rédac est de moi hihi !

**Rating **: M (Mais c'est pas encore tout de suite... faudra attendre.)

**Avertissement** : Ben, c'est toujours le même... Homophobes, passez votre chemin, ceci n'est pas pour vous ! lol

**Note** : Ben, je suis contente de voir, que j'ai quelques reviews. C'est très gentil à ceux qui m'on reviewer. Ca fait toujours plaisir de lire de beaux commentaires.

Sinon, place à la lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La mort dans l'âme**

* * *

C'était le début du mois de Novembre. Il faisait assez frisquet et le temps était venteux. Ron se promenait comme à son habitude dans le parc de l'école.

Il admirait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. L'automne ! Il adorait cette saison. Il aimait le mélange des couleurs. Les arbres qui s'effritent de leurs feuillage pour laisser place à de simple branches.

Tout à ces pensées, aussi sombres soient-elles il continuait de marcher. Depuis l'épisode du Bar qui avait eu lieu il y a de ça un peu plus d'une semaine il s'efforçait de paraître le plus joyeux possible.

Mais il souffrait en silence, son seul ami étant son Journal. Il lui restait ça. Pour se confier, pour s'alléger le cœur. Pour mettre ses sombres pensées sur le papier.

-------

_**2 Novembre 16h40**_

_**Cher Journal**_

_**Je m'efforce de jouer la comédie devant eux tous.**_

_**Je garde mon sourire pour leur plaire à "eux"**_

_**Je joue l'acteur que je ne suis pas.**_

_**Mais au fond de moi, j'ai tellement mal**_

_**Les blessures son profondes dans mon âme.**_

_**Et je ne peux me confier à personne.**_

_**J'ai pas envie d'en parler.**_

_**C'était aussi très difficile à accepter pour moi.**_

_**D'accepter ce sentiment, que je ne voulais surtout pas éprouver.**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui je l'ai accepter.**_

_**OUI ! J'aime ce garçon plus que ma vie.**_

_**Et quand il m'a consoler la dernière fois, j'ai presque lâcher le morceau. Un peu plus et ça y était.**_

_**Il m'aurait demander encore une fois, et je pense que j'aurais tout déballer.**_

_**Mais je ne crains, qu'il y ait un retour de sentiments.**_

_**Voilà pourquoi le mal est pire, bien pire.**_

_**Je me souviens quand j'étais au Bar et que l'autre type est venu me voir, il m'a proposer quelque chose de mieux pour apaiser mes "Souffrances" **_

_**Je crois que je vais accepter enfin de compte.**_

_**On va voir ce qu'il a à offrir ce type.**_

_**Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'oublier.**_

_**Je n'ose même plus le regarder en face. **_

_**Et je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça du tout.**_

_**Mais quand je le regarde ça fait encore plus mal.**_

_**Ca me déchire à l'intérieur.**_

_**Si je le regarderais droit dans les yeux, il verrait encore ma souffrance et ma tristesse infinie dans mes petits yeux bleus.**_

_**Et je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça encore une fois.**_

_**Non, c'est déjà difficile pour moi, alors je ne vais pas lui renvoyer mes émotions.**_

_**Plutôt mourir, que de faire une chose pareil.**_

_**Je l'aime à mourir. Je l'aime éperdument.**_

_**Je l'aime comme un fou, tellement que j'en perd parfois la raison.**_

_**Voilà ! Je meurs d'amour pour ce beau blond.**_

_**Mais je ne le dirai pas tout haut de peur d'être entendu.**_

_**Je ne sais pas où tout ça me mène mais, c'est pas beau.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ron était au bord de la déprime.

Les sentiments qui font mal si souvent.

Quelque chose à sens unique.

Un amour inavouable.

Une souffrance qui déchire l'âme.

Et l'âme qui se brise un peu plus chaque jour.

Le cœur se morfond en silence.

Des larmes coulent...

La peine l'assaille un peu plus

Le cœur aussi douloureux que la veille.

La mort dans l'âme.

* * *

Ron pleurait silencieusement sous un arbre caché aux yeux des "autres" il ne voulait pas les voir pour le moment. Il les voyait toute la journée. Mais pour l'instant il voulait être un peu seul. 

Il préférait se morfondre tout seul, dans son petit monde bien à lui. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il aurait préféré mourir que d'endurer toute cette douleur qui devenait plus forte chaque jour.

Une douleur qui le rendait malade. Car tout ce qu'il mangeait ne restait pas très longtemps dans son estomac, car il avait sans cesse des hauts le cœur.

C'était devenue dingue.

Ron avait perdue beaucoup de poids. Mais cela ne se voyait pas trop quand il était en uniforme, car ceux-ci étaient plutôt amples, et la cape cachait bien aussi.

Il se rendit au dîner d'un pas lent, il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il y alla quand même. Surtout pour faire bonne figure.

Donc, il mangea son repas, faisant mine de participer à la conversation et de rire des plaisanteries de Seamus, Dean, et ses frères Fred et Georges.

- Le Coq pond un oeuf sur un toit en pente, de quel côté il va tombé, gauche ou droite ? Demanda Dean rapidement.

Ginny semblait réfléchir, Seamus faisait de même, Harry gloussait dans son coin connaissant la réponse, les autres ne voulant pas tomber dans guêpier, attendaient que un ou l'autre réponde à la question.

Ce fut Ginny qui y répondit.

- Euh... dit-elle hésitante, peut-être à gauche ?

Seamus, Harry et quelques autres élèves qui était autour d'eux riaient dans leur barbe.

Seamus reprit contenance et dit :

- Ha ha ha ha ! Depuis quand un Coq pond des oeufs, dit-il retenant à peine son fou rire.

- Ouais, très drôle, rétorqua Ginny, visiblement contrariée. Encore une de vos blagues moldu !

Harry riait à s'en rompre les côtes. Il avait mal au ventre tellement il riait, un peu plus et il tombait à terre. Les autres suivirent la cadence en se mettant à rire très fort.

Le seul qui ne riait pas vraiment, disons, pas de bon cœur était Ron. Il n'avait guère le goût à la plaisanterie ces jours derniers.

Mais il força un sourire, qui avait satisfait ses amis.

Après le repas Ron se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Il alla rendre son dîner qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Quelle merde ! dit le roux à haute voix.

Il se nettoya et s'en alla à la tour Gryffondor. Il marchait d'un pas chancelant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à la tour.

* * *

Drago qui avait suivit le roux jusqu'aux toilettes, avait un visage livide. Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux. C'était la troisième fois qu'il voyait le roux aller rendre son repas en dedans de deux jours. 

Le faisait-il à chaque repas ? Se demande le blond.

Était-il devenu... il ne voulait pas penser le mot fatidique. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Il avait l'air tellement faible, il marchait en ce moment suivant le roux à distance. Il voyait bien que Ron n'allait pas bien du tout.

Ca lui fit un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait.

D'un autre côté, il aimait le physique du rouquin, mais en ce moment il paraissait avoir maigri de plusieurs kilos.

Il voulait savoir ce qui ce passait avec son ami.

Il décida d'aller à sa rencontre.

* * *

Ron marchait toujours dans les couloirs de l'école. Il se sentait incroyablement faible depuis quelques jours. Mais il savait pourquoi. 

Quelque chose, ou du moins quelqu'un le coupa dans ses pensées.

Cette personne mit une main sur son épaule.

Et il s'aperçut qui était là... C'était l'objet de ses rêves, la personne qui hantait ses pensées sans équivoque. C'était Lui. Il devint vite livide. Une expression de terreur se forma sur le visage tâché de tâches de rousseurs.

- Mais, non, n'aies pas peur. dit le blond en voyant l'expression de son ami. Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles.

Ron n'était pas plus rassuré. Il était arriver trop rapidement, pour ne pas l'avoir suivit. Alors ? Se demandait Ron. Il doit m'avoir vu dans les toilettes. Il va se poser des questions. Ron ne changea pas d'expression toujours plus terrifier au fil de ses pensées.

Le blond reprit la parole.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine. lui confia Drago avec une expression inquiète. Tu es malade ? Je te le demandais, parce que je t'ai entendu rendre tout à l'heure...

Ouais on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Se disait Ron.

- Oui, c'est ça, j'ai été malade. Mais ça va passer. dit-il son expression affichait maintenant un petit sourire.

Sourire que Drago apprécia. Mais il se ravisa de suite. LA question était toujours en vue dans son esprit. Il voulait savoir si c'était vraiment de ça qu'il s'agissait.

- Bon, alors ? questionna-t-il. Pourquoi je t'ai vu le faire plus d'une fois et ceci à l'intérieur de deux jours ?

Ron sentit les sanglots qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge, il les retint, assez difficilement mais il y parvint.

- Simplement, parce que je suis malade. répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Drago savait qu'il venait de dire un mensonge. Ses yeux l'avaient trahit. Mais quelque chose l'énervait. Ron ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux. Il fuyait les regards. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas ? Pourquoi fuir mon regard ? Se demanda-t-il.

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna le blond.

Ron ne fit aucun mouvement. Il ne voulait pas. Pas ça !

- MAIS BON SANG REGARDE-MOI J'AI DIS ! Cria-t-il.

Ron resta immobile. Ne voulant pas obéir à ce que lui demandait Drago. C'était trop difficile.

Drago était furieux. Il voulait qu'il le regarde. Mais soudain il se rappela autre chose encore et il dit :

- Depuis combien temps fais-tu ça ? questionna-t-il. Depuis quand es-tu devenu comme ça ? Combien de semaines ? Combien de mois ? Mais bon Dieu Ron... pourquoi te rends-tu malade toi-même ? Quest-ce qui se passe pour que tu te laisses dépérir ainsi à petits feux ?

Ron ne répondit rien. Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il avait commencer à se laisser dépérir ainsi. Il se faisait vomir, il avait encore prit de l'alcool, rien ne s'arrangeait.

Le blond était inquiet et furieux en même temps. Il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon Ron ne serait plus de ce monde pour très longtemps. Il reprit la parole espérant obtenir quelque chose.

- Regarde-moi s'il te plait. supplia-t-il. Regarde-moi en face et dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Ron ne le voulait toujours pas. Mais il rassembla ce qui lui restait de courage. Et planta son regard dans celui gris acier de Drago.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. dit-il essayant d'être crédible.

Mais tout avait foiré. Son regard était devenue triste et sombre au moment où il avait rencontrer celui de Drago.

Drago venait de voir d'horribles choses dans ce regard bleu plein d'émotions contenues. Du moins il avait essayer. Il y avait vu une telle tristesse, de la souffrance. Tant d'émotions triste dans un seul regard. Il eut une boule dans la gorge.

Ron en profita pour déguerpir.

Quand Drago se retourna il n'y avait plus de Ron. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, il ne devait pas être bien loin.

Et il partit d'un pas ferme pour retrouver son ami.

* * *

Ron avait réussit à échapper à son cauchemar ! Du moins un beau cauchemar pensa-t-il. 

Il n'alla pas en direction du Hall pour sortir dans le parc. Ce serait trop facile de le retrouver. Non, il se dirigea plutôt vers la tour D'Astronomie. Un endroit calme, et où peu de gens allaient. Ils devaient avoir peur des hauteurs, se disait Ron.

Une fois arriver à l'endroit escompter, il s'installa près de la fenêtre. Il regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étoiles ce soir.

Plus tard, dans la soirée Ron tombait de fatigue. Il fit apparaître un lit et se coucha dedans.

En pensant au lendemain. Il irait à Pré-au-Lard. Et il irait voir l'homme qui lui avait fait la proposition qui semblait alléchante.

Sur ces dernières pensée Ron s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Dans les couloirs du château rôdait une silhouette masculine, aux cheveux blond. 

Il cherchait désespérément son ami roux.

Quand il fut trop fatiguer pour chercher, il se rendit à sa chambre pour s'endormir aussitôt.

* * *

Deux cœurs qui se cherchent. 

Un qui aime à la folie.

L'autre qui est en interrogation.

Un cœur qui souffre à en mourir.

L'autre qui ne sait plus où il en est.

Une âme démontée et anéantie.

Et une âme inquiète et en désarroi

* * *

Bon, voilà !

Le chapitre 9 se termine là.

Mais, ne vous en faites pas, il y en a encore d'autres lol !

Des comms' surtout ne vous gênez pas !

KisS -oxoxo-

Beautiful-Dray


	10. Sombre Espoir

Voici le chapitres dix...

Pour les autre infos aller voir les chapitres précédents lol !

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Sombre Espoir**

* * *

****

Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla où il s'était endormit la veille. Au sommet de la tour D'Astronomie.

Après quelques minutes à s'habituer à la lumière du soleil, il se leva debout et fit disparaître le lit. Il s'était endormit tout habiller, alors il quitta la tour pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Il n'avait toujours pas l'humeur joyeuse. Mais, il se rendit quand même manger.

Il poussa l'une des grandes portes et alla rejoindre sa table. Quand il arriva il fut assaillit de questions par ces amis.

- Alors t'étais où encore ? demanda Harry.

- Quelle connerie as-tu encore faites ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors ? questionna encore Harry. On attend ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Ron n'avait aucun argument à donner. Mais, il opta pour la vérité.

- Désolé, mais je me suis endormit à la tour D'Astronomie hier soir.

Ces deux amis affichaient un air surpris. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait de connerie. C'était déjà ça !

- Ouf !

- Ouf !

Dirent ces deux amis en même temps.

- Quoi ? demanda le rouquin.

- Rien, dit Harry l'air soulagé se lisant sur son visage, on pensaient que tu avais fais une connerie, mais apparemment on s'est trompés.

- Bien sur que vous vous êtes trompés. dit Ron outré.

Ils finirent de manger, Ron n'ayant presque rien avaler, mais juste assez pour satisfaire ses deux amis.

Après ce petit déjeuner, Ron alla ensuite aux toilettes, comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps. Mais il fut intercepter par quelqu'un sur son chemin.

Cette personne prit son bras et l'entraîna loin des toilettes, où le roux s'apprêtait à entrée quelques instants auparavant.

- Pas question que tu fasses encore ça. s'exclama un Drago furieux.

- Faire quoi ? questionna Ron tout aussi de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait interrompre.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. répondit le blond. Tu ne vas tout de même pas prétendre que tu ne sais pas. J'ai pas envie que tu te détruises.

Pourtant, Ron s'en fichait de ce que pensait Drago. Car, avant il savait que ça ne l'aurait certainement pas déranger avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis. Encore, il se demandait pourquoi cette amitié était née ?

Comment tout ça était devenue existant presque du jour au lendemain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas ? Les questions refaisaient surface à présent. Quest-ce qui avait amener Drago à lui proposer son amitié ? Et pourquoi à lui en particulier ? Pourtant leur famille se détestaient... Mais le blond était passer outre ce détail.

Pendant ce temps Drago attendait un signe venant de Ron, il n'avait rien dit encore depuis un moment, il semblait pensif. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, entrain de se rendre malade de son propre gré. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisque Ron ne manifestait pas une grande joie depuis un moment.

Ron continuait de penser, mais voyant que Drago le regardait attendant sûrement une réponse, il sortit de ses rêves. Mais il était furieux quand même de se faire ramener à la raison, alors qu'il ne voulait pas lui-même le faire. A quoi bon, pour lui tout était à sens unique. Et il y avait encore des choses qu'il ne dirait même pas à Harry. D'ailleurs, il ne disait pas grand chose à Harry ces derniers temps.

Il décida de répondre à celui qui lui faisait face.

- Je fais ce que je veux, dit Ron sur un ton crispé d'où perçait la colère. je suis grand. Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de ma santé ?

Drago était triste d'entendre de telles paroles, bien sûr qu'il se souciait de la santé de Ron ! C'était quand même son ami. C'est vrai qu'avant, il s'en serait certainement moquer, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais, il tenait quand même à les garder quand il en avait.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne me soucies pas de ta santé ? Questionna-t-il. Mais c'est pourtant de ça que je me soucies. Je sais et je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien du tout depuis quelques temps, et crois-moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire, et pourquoi tu fais ces conneries ?

Ron ne se confierait pas. Surtout auprès du blond. Il se ferait rejeter sans préavis et il le savait. Il savait que Drago était sincère dans ces propos. Il savait qu'il devait être inquiet comme ses autres amis. Mais il ne se résoudrait pas à se confier à quiconque. Il trouvait sa situation trop complexe pour l'expliquer lui-même.

Il préférait faire ces conneries. Il préférait se conforter dans l'alcool et autres. C'est pour ça qu'il se rendait malade, il savait que sa situation ne changerait pas, même si il le criait sur tous les toits du château.

Il finit par répondre ...

- Si je fais des conneries, c'est mon droit. dit-il calmement. Je préfère faire ça... ma situation serait trop difficile à expliquer. Je ne veux pas en parler. Tu comprends ? C'est mon secret, un secret que je garde pour moi. Même si il me fait mal. Maintenant, si tu veux bien lâcher mon bras et me laisser partir ce serait gentil.

Mais Drago ne lâcha pas prise. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce secret ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler ? Qu'y avait-il de si compliquer dans sa situation ? Il aurait aimer savoir. Mais Ron avait clairement dit qu'il ne dirait rien à ce sujet. Les questions fusaient dans la tête de Drago. Mais il y avait aussi ce pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit quand Ron avait parler. Chaque parole était triste, chaque mot lui avait fait mal. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi avait-il laisser entendre tout ce qu'il avait dit ? Normalement, quand on a un secret on ne le dit pas. Ou était-ce un appel à l'aide ? Ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Peut-être voulait-il attiser sa curiosité ? Mais il n'avait aucune piste, aucun indice sur le comment du pourquoi de ces mots.

Tout ceci rendait Drago triste d'une certaine manière. Il aimerait que Ron lui fasse confiance. D'un autre côté, il le comprenait car avant de devenir son ami si il avait eu ce genre d'infos, il aurait sûrement tout fait pour le ridiculiser. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas.

Il tenait toujours le bras du roux, celui-ci le regardait d'un regard noir.

- Non, je ne veux pas te lâcher. dit Drago d'une voix abrupte. Tu comprends, moi je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je voudrais que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais en début d'année. Tu as changer de façon drastique. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ?

- Ça ce sont pas tes affaires, répliqua Ron furieux. Maintenant lâche-moi. Mais lâche-moi j'ai dis !

Drago consentit à le lâcher, même si c'était à contre cœur, d'apprendre plus tard ou dans quelques jours que son ami aurait encore fait quelque chose d'horrible. Mais jusqu'où irait-il ? Ça il ne le savait pas.

Ron partit en course vers nul ne savait où. Mais il sortit du champ de vision de Drago. Celui-ci se demanda vraiment ce qui n'allait pas avec son ami.

----------------------------

Après cette discussion avec le blond, Ron s'était réfugier quelque part dans le château où nul ne pourrait le trouver. Après un moment il décida de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard.

Une fois à l'endroit rendu, il se rendit directement au Bar de La Tête de Sanglier.

L'endroit était toujours aussi miteux et sombre que la dernière fois où il était venu. Il commanda une boisson forte, et alla s'asseoir au fin fond de la salle. Il aperçut l'homme de la dernière fois.

L'homme qui avait remarquer le rouquin, alla le rejoindre encore une fois, il était dans le même état sinon pire que la dernière fois selon lui.

Il s'approcha de la table où Ron était assit et lui demanda d'un signe de tête si il pouvait s'asseoir.

- Ouais, répondit le rouquin d'une voix lointaine, remplie de mélancolie.

L'homme l'observa quelques instants sans rien dire. Il sondait son âme, qui semblait crier "Pitié arrêtez mes malheurs, arrêtez mes malheurs..."

- Alors ? demanda l'homme mystérieusement. Encore aussi torturer jeune homme ? Une âme en peine qui cherche de quoi s'évaporer un temps soit peu et oublier ses tristesses ?

Comment cet homme arrivait à savoir ça ? Ouais, logique si il le voyait boire ainsi. Mais cet homme semblait savoir des choses que lui-même n'arrivait pas à décrire.

- Ouais, sans doute, répondit le roux.

- Tu as pensé à ma proposition ? demanda l'homme.

Ron prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, il y avait pensé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer.

- Bien sûr, rétorqua Ron d'un air morne.

- Et alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? questionna encore l'homme en face de lui.

Le rouquin, essaya de sonder l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, peine perdu, trop enfoncer dans sa propre tristesse. Il resta silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir.

_Je fais quoi ? J'accepte ? Je refuse ? Ou alors je vois ce qu'il propose et j'aviserai ensuite ? Ouais ! Bon ! Je ne sais plus..._

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'homme qui se trouvait assis là, devant lui.

- Je peux vous faire une proposition, je vous offre la première dose, ensuite, si vous tenez toujours à faire affaire avec moi, on verra bien. dit l'autre en face de lui.

Il avait un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. Des yeux rieurs, ou peut-être, aurait-il dit avec une lueur de malice. Il se décida enfin à répondre.

- Bon d'accord, qu'avez-vous à m'offrir ? demanda Ron plus que curieux.

L'homme glissa une de ses mains dans ses poches et en sorti un petit sac avec des comprimés de couleurs différentes.

- Quest-ce que c'est ? demanda encore le rouquin.

L'homme eut un large sourire.

- Ce sont des comprimés pour vous faire oublier le temps de quelques heures, ça vous enlève toute émotion, toute douleur que vous pourriez ressentir. Mais à long terme ça peut devenir dangereux surtout si vous en prenez trop souvent.

Voilà qui faisait plaisir à entendre... Oublier ses souffrances le temps de quelques heures, ne pas avoir d'émotions, ne plus ressentir cet affreux vide au fond de lui... au fond de son cœur. Ne pas ressentir cette douleur qui lui comprimait l'estomac chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

En faite, tout oublier autour de soit l'espace de quelques heures. C'était déjà ça ! Il n'avait qu'à en prendre seulement si il se sentait vraiment, mais vraiment pas bien, et que la douleur se fasse trop lourde.

Après avoir tergiverser avec sa conscience le temps de quelques minutes et d'analyser la situation il décida de prendre les petites gélules.

L'homme les lui tendit avec un sourire, et lui dit que si il en voulait encore de revenir le voir. Il y avait en tout 5 petites gélules de couleur tous différentes, mais qui provoquaient tous le même effet.

Ron finit son verre cul sec et sortit de l'endroit. Il décida d'aller se balader. De toute façon puisqu'il n'allait pas en cours autant en profiter. C'était un début de semaine et il était certain de se faire réprimander par ses amis à son retour au château. Mais le roux n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

-------------------------------------

- Dis Harry, t'aurais pas vu Ron par hasard ? demanda Hermione inquiète. Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée.

Harry regarda son amie qui était inquiète, il l'était lui aussi. Il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis... en faite il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner.

- Non, moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu, lui répondit Harry. En faite, il n'est pas venu en cours de la journée.

Il vit se peindre sur le visage de son amie une telle inquiétude. Il la comprenait, lui aussi se demandait bien où avait bien pu passe Ron.

- Je vais aller voir Malfoy, dit soudain Hermione. Peut-être que lui l'a vue, sait-on jamais !

Et elle sortie de la Grande Salle à toute allure pour essayer de retrouver Drago. Harry ne sachant que faire décida simplement de monter à la Tour Gryffondor.

----------------------------------------

Ron s'était arrêter dans un petit café dans Pré-Au-Lard vers la fin de l'après-midi. Il y commanda un café fort et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle.

Il sorti son petit journal pour écrire un peu. Il en avait besoin.

_3 Novembre 15h45_

_Cher Journal..._

_Quelle journée !_

_J'ai loupé tous mes cours._

_Et en plus, je n'en ai rien à faire._

_En faite, je m'en fous pas mal._

_J'avais besoin de prendre l'air._

_De sortir un peu de ce château._

_J'ai maintenant en ma possession des petites gélules._

_Mais je ne m'en servirai pas tout de suite._

_Peut-être plus tard._

_Il faudra que je les cache._

_Malgré cette journée à l'Air libre_

_Je me sens toujours aussi mal._

_Mes émotions sont mélangées._

_Parfois je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens._

_Y'a des jours, où j'aurais envie de tout casser._

_De m'enfuir loin d'ici._

_De crier au monde entier ma douleur._

_Ma déception, ma colère et j'en passe._

_Mais malgré tout, je me tais._

_Je préfères rester dans mon monde._

_Bien à l'abris des regards._

_Pleurer en silence..._

_Pleurer..._

_En faite, je n'ai pas pleurer depuis la dernière fois._

_Et je n'ai plus envie de pleurer._

_C'est une faiblesse._

_Les sentiments sont souvent douloureux._

_Je crois que je vais m'éloigner de Lui_

_Il le faut... sinon j'aurai encore plus mal._

_Mes amis... bien je n'ai pas envie de leur parler._

_Je n'ai envie de parler à personne._

_Et c'est ainsi que je vais rester silencieux._

_Je préfère me taire, que de dire n'importe quoi. Voilà._

_C'est mieux comme ça. Je vais m'en tenir à ça._

C'est sur ces mots qu'il referma son précieux Journal. C'est ce qu'il pensait à présent. Qu'il valait mieux se taire, que de débiter n'importe quoi à tout va.

Il resta assit là à finir de boire ce qu'il avait commandé.

--------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Hermione courait un peu partout à travers le château cherchant un jeune homme blond.

Elle finit par le voir au détour d'un couloir. Il se dirigeait vers les cachots. Elle partie à sa poursuite, finissant par le rattraper.

- Drago, cria-t-elle. Attends-moi.

Drago s'arrêta afin de l'attendre. Que lui voulait-elle à la fin ?

Elle finit par arriver quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait le souffle court. A croire qu'elle avait courue pendant 10 minutes.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Elle le regarda, puis lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

- Tu as vu Ron aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le blond se figea quelques secondes ! Ron ? Si il l'avait vu ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-il. Pas depuis ce matin.

Il vit la jeune femme afficher un air inquiet. Maintenant qu'elle lui demandait, lui aussi se demandait bien où il pouvait être. Il ne l'avait pas vu en cours Potions du matin, ni en DCFM, qui était le dernier cours de la journée. C'était des cours qu'il avait en commun avec le rouquin.

Hermione vit que le visage du blond avait changer d'expression. Il semblait pensif pendant un moment. Puis elle vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleu-gris. Et autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait décrire.

Il finit par sortir de sa rêverie et prit l'un des poignets de Hermione pour l'entraîner avec lui dehors.

- Mais où tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Viens ! lui répondit simplement le blond.

Il lui lâcha le poignet et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Drago se mit à courir très vite vers le lac. Hermione le suivit tant bien que mal. Ils finirent par y arriver. Près d'un arbre en face du lac. Drago en fit le tour. Mais personne ne s'y trouvait.

Hermione qui se posait des questions finit par parler.

- Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que..., lui répondit le blond. ...il a l'habitude de venir ici.

- Ah bon ? questionna-t-elle. Je ne savais pas.

- Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas. lui dit Drago d'un ton où perçait de l'agressivité. Vous n'êtes pas assez près de lui.

La jeune fille se renfrogna. Oui il avait raison. Mais elle, elle savait pourquoi elle s'en était éloigner. Elle devait faire le deuil. Le deuil de savoir qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais auprès d'elle.

- C'est bon, finit-elle par dire. Mais j'avais mes raisons de m'éloigner un peu.

Après cette phrase, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Ce qui titilla la curiosité de Drago. Pourquoi devait-elle s'en éloigner ? Il voulait savoir. Et puisque que Hermione était là, autant le lui demander tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago de but en blanc.

Hermione hésita. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Mais il le fallait bien. De toute façon, il finirait par savoir. Ou alors, il lui demanderait à tout bout de champs jusqu'à avoir sa maudite réponse. Elle connaissait quand même un peu le blond. Et quand il décidait d'insister, il pouvait être très coriace.

- Parce que..., commença la jeune fille. ...simplement parce qu'un jour il est venu me voir et qu'il m'a dit qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un. Alors, j'ai décidée de m'éloigner un peu de lui pour encaisser la nouvelle.

Elle ne voulait pas en dire trop. En espérant avoir satisfait la curiosité du blond. De toute façon, elle n'en dirait pas plus, même si il lui demandait un million de fois.

- Ah ! fit le blond avec un haussement d'épaule. Comme ça tu dois l'aimer beaucoup alors.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Espérant toujours qu'il ne demande pas autre chose.

Drago, lui, sentit un pincement sachant que Ron était attirer par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il appréciait Ron. Il le trouvait vraiment sympa et tout. Mais ces derniers temps il semblait que le rouquin avait décidé de s'enfermer dans un mutisme et une profonde dépression. Il décida qu'il fallait qu'il parle avec les deux meilleurs amis du rouquin.

- Dis Hermione ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir un discussion, moi, toi et Harry pour le plus tôt ?

Hermione pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Mais uns discussion sur quoi ?

- De quoi veux-tu discuter ? demanda-t-elle.

- De Ron tout simplement. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarquer, mais il semble que Ron s'enfonce dans je ne sais quoi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Oui elle l'avait bien remarquer. Ron s'enfermait dans un cocon. Et il ne parlait que très rarement.

Ce serait un bonne idée de discuter de tout ça.

- D'accord ! dit-elle. On se retrouve dans trente minutes à la salle sur demande. Je vais aller chercher Harry.

Et il partirent chacun de leur coter.

* * *

Voilà... c'était le chapitre 10

Beautiful-Dray


	11. Sad Day

Auteur : Beautiful-Dray

Disclaimer : Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à JKR, moi je ne fait qu'emprunter les persos(snif)

Pairing : RW/DM

Rating : M

Avertissement : Homophobes passez votre chemin.

Note de l'auteur : Bonne Lecture...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Sad Day**

* * *

Ron sortait des environs de Pré-Au-Lard, la tête pleine de pensées sombres et déprimer. Il se dirigeait vers le château à pas très lents. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête ces derniers temps.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le ciel s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. Ron marchait sans faire vraiment attention où il allait, et de ce fait percuta quelques élèves, qui lâchaient des exclamations outrées, mais, Ron n'en avait que faire, il n'entendait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne voulait pas non plus entendre.

Ron monta les étages jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de sa Salle Commune. Cette dernière regarda Ron fixement avant de dire :

- Le mot de passe jeune homme.

Ce qui sorti Ron de sa bulle, il leva la tête pour regarder le tableau et prononça clairement :

- Te quiero

Le tableau le laissa passer. Il détestait ce mot de passe, même en espagnol. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire et il n'avait pas envi d'y penser. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir choisi un mot de passe comme celui-ci.

Il y avait quelques élèves dans la Salle Commune, mais Ron ne s'y attarda pas, il monta directement dans son dortoir.

Arriver là, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit en tailleur. Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, on aurait dit un enfant qui avait peur. Il avait les yeux dans le vide et aucune expression sur son visage.

Ron était tellement dans sa bulle qu'il n'entendit pas Neville rentrer.

-------------------------------------

Hermione et Harry attendait Malfoy devant la porte de la Salle Sur Demande.

Ils commençaient à s'impatienter. Quand Drago fini par arriver près d'eux.

- Enfin ! dit Hermione. Tu sais que ça fait un moment qu'on t'attend ?

Malfoy eu un peu honte et baissa les yeux. Ce qui surpris beaucoup les deux autres.

- Désolé pour mon retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver. dit-il ne les regardant pas vraiment.

- Bon, maintenant nous pouvons entrer. dit Harry. Et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Hermione ouvrit la porte après avoir passer trois fois devant. C'était un petit salon, avec trois fauteuils qui faisaient un cercle, il y avait derrières ceux-ci. Les fauteuils étaient de couleur bourgognes, la pièces étaient dans les mêmes teintes de couleur, mais celle-ci était bien éclairée par plusieurs lampes et bougies diverses. Malfoy était très impressionnée, car il ne connaissait pas l'existence d'une telle salle.

Il était rester debout à regarder encore autour de lui. Tandis que Harry et Hermione s'étaient déjà installés.

C'est Harry qui rompit le silence.

- Quest-ce que t'attends pour venir t'asseoir, Malfoy ? demande-t-il un peu sèchement.

Ce qui fit tilt dans le cerveau du blond, qui s'avança et alla s'asseoir.

- Bon, dit Hermione, je crois qu'on peut commencer notre petite discussion. Elle fit une pause puis reprit. Alors, de quoi veux-tu discuter avec nous, Malfoy ?

Malfoy parut un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il reprit vite sa contenance légendaire.

- Tu crois quoi, Granger, je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux qu'on parle de Ron...

---------------------------------------------

Quand Neville vit Ron dans cette position, il eu de la peine pour lui, il savait ce qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment. Pour avoir lui-même fait ce même geste pendant des années. Comme un enfant qui a peur, disait toujours sa grand-mère.

Oui, c'était le cas de le dire. Neville fit quelques pas, et se retrouva près du lit de Ron. Il vit que son ami regardait un point fixe sans vraiment le voir toutefois, puisque ces yeux étaient vides.

- Ron. chuchota Neville.

Aucune réponse de la part du rouquin, qui continuait de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Neville décida de réitérer ses dires.

- Hé ho ! Ron. dit-il d'une voix audible. Et passa une main devant les yeux de son ami. Toujours rien.

Neville avait envie de pleurer. Qu'arrivai-t-il donc à Ron ? Pourquoi il ne disait rien ? Mais, on dit, jamais deux sans trois. Et Neville en courageux Gryffondor qu'il était réessaya...

- RON ! cria-t-il près du rouquin.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Ron sortit de son état quasi somatique. Et tourna la tête vers celui qui avait crié son nom.

Neville, visiblement soulager de voir son ami le regarder enfin, lui fit un sourire.

- Enfin, dit Neville, tu m'as fait très peur, Ron.

Ron, le regarda, un peu perdu. Mais lui fit un tout petit sourire.

- Ça va, Neville, dit Ron, je vais très bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour moi.

Neville regarda son ami lui rendit son sourire. Mais resta près de lui.

- Tu sais, dit Neville tristement, tout à l'heure tu le balançais, je l'ai fais moi aussi pendant longtemps. Il fit une petite pause pour laisser le temps à l'information de rentrer puis reprit tout aussi tristement. De quoi as-tu peur, Ron ? Quest-ce qui te fait peur pour que tu fasses ça ? Tu sais, tu peux me le dire... je suis ton ami et de plus, je ne te jugerai jamais.

Après ces paroles, Neville resta silencieux, se disant que si Ron voulait parler, il le ferait et que si il ne le voulait pas, alors il ne dirait rien. Mais que lui, serait là quand il en aurait besoin.

-------------------------------------------

- Arrêtez donc de tourner autour du pot ! S'impatientait Malfoy. Depuis tout à l'heure, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous répétez et vous ne voulez pas me dire le fond des choses.

Malfoy était visiblement en colère. Il n'aimait pas passer par quatre chemins pour arriver à l'endroit destiner au départ. Et ces deux-là, tournait autour du pot depuis une bonne demie-heure. Drago savait qu'ils en savaient bien plus que lui-même en savait sur l'état du rouquin.

Du moins, ces deux-là, qui se trouvaient en face de lui, savaient le détail qui lui manquait à lui dans son puzzle. Et c'est ce qui le mettait le plus en colère.

Harry et Hermione restaient tous deux très silencieux, d'après eux ils en avaient assez dit. Les deux Gryffondor avaient confier à Malfoy que Ron préférait les hommes du point de vue amoureux... Ils avaient aussi dit que Ron commençait à s'enfermer sur lui-même, ils l'avaient aussi vus comment leur ami se comportait ces derniers temps.

Malfoy semblait fulminer et tournait en rond près du feu. Le silence se faisait très lourd. Le blond le rompit.

- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose vous deux. dit-il d'une voix neutre. Quelque chose d'important. Vous pourriez quand même me dire ce que c'est, non ?

Harry et Hermione jugeaient bon que ce ne soit pas à eux de lui dire. Alors ils ne dirent rien du tout, restant aussi silencieux qu'une pierre. Ce que Malfoy n'appréciait pas vraiment. Et il le leur fit savoir.

- Bon, d'accord, si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais juste avant de sortir, il dit :

- Merci quand même pour la discussion. Au revoir.

Et il sortit sans regarder derrière lui, laissant les deux amis Gryffondor seuls.

------------------------------

Ron se tourna vers son ami qui était rester à ses côtés.

- Merci beaucoup, Neville. dit-il simplement. Mais, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Va plutôt rejoindre les autres.

Mais, Neville ne bougea pas. Il prit place près de son ami en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Je reste avec toi. dit Neville avec fougue. Je ne te laisserai pas seul alors que tu as peur et que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu le prétends.

Ron lui fit grâce d'un petit sourire. Mais ne dit pas un seul mot. Neville, lui, ne faisait que lui tenir compagnie, pour le réconforter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais l'heure avançait. Neville qui regardait l'heure sur une horloge magique, vit qu'il était presque 19h. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son ami roux qui semblait dans ses pensées. Son visage était triste. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Se demandait le jeune homme brun.

Néanmoins, il décida de le sortir de ces pensées quelles qu'elles soient, surtout pour aller manger, c'était bientôt l'heure du repas.

Neville posa une main sur l'épaule du rouquin, ce qui fit tressaillir Ron. Et lui dit :

- Viens ! C'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

- J'ai pas faim. répondit vivement Ron.

- Mais il faut que tu manges. lui dit Neville calmement.

- Mais je n'ai pas envi de manger.

- Il le faut pourtant. C'est nécessaire, tu dois manger, même si tu ne le veux pas. Il faut que tu te nourrisses un peu.

Ron était très têtu, il ne voulait pas aller manger. En faite, c'était plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir un certain Serpentard blond. Ce même Serpentard qui occupait ces pensées noires toute la journée et même dans ces rêves. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir.

Neville dû le tirer de force de son lit pour qu'il descende manger.

- Tu viens ! dit Neville fermement lui empoigna le bras. Tu vas venir manger, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'y forcerai si il le faut.

Et sur ces paroles Neville le tira avec un peu de force. Ron ne résista pas vraiment et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva 10 minutes plus tard assis à la table de sa maison dans la Grande Salle. Neville prit place à côté de Ron et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Hermione vinrent s'assirent en face d'eux.

Hermione qui l'avait cherchée une partie de la journée lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Mais où tu étais aujourd'hui bon sang ? demanda-t-elle un peu furieuse.

Ron qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur d'être là lui répondit :

- Ça ne te regarde pas où j'étais.

La Préfète de Gryffondor en resta coi, n'étant plus capable de prononcer un mot. Neville en profita pour se glisser dans la conversation.

- Il ne voulait pas descendre, dit Neville, c'est moi qui l'y ait forcer.

- J'aurais préféré reste là-haut, répondit vivement Ron.

- Et ne pas manger ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Tout à fait, répondit encore le rouquin, je n'avais pas faim, et je n'ai toujours pas plus faim.

- Tu mangeras quand même, dirent Harry et Neville d'une même voix.

A cet instant, le repas venait d'apparaître sur toutes les tables, on entendait déjà les cliquetis des ustensiles résonner dans la salle et les conversations allaient bon train.

Le rouquin s'obstinait à ne rien mettre dans son assiette. C'est le brave Neville qui prit l'initiative de mettre quelques patates, une cuisse de poulet et quelques légumes dans son assiette.

- Maintenant, dit Neville, tu manges ce qu'il y a là, sinon, c'est moi qui te le fait manger.

Après ces paroles, Ron fit la moue. Mais à contrecœur, commença à manger ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Cela lui prit du temps, mais il mangea son assiette.

Aussitôt finit il dit :

- Bonsoir tout le monde, je vais dormir.

Il se leva lentement et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Quelqu'un dans la Grande Salle l'avait observer, et fit le même geste que Ron. Il prit le chemin de la sortie.

Drago Malfoy essaya d'aller trouver les cabinets les plus proches. Mais quand il y arriva, il ne trouva rien du tout, aucune trace du roux.

Il continua ses recherches ainsi pendant environ 20 minutes, sans résultats, il se résolut à laisser tomber et alla vers les cachots.

----------------------------------

Ron se dirigeait maintenant vers son dortoir. Il avait fait quelques détours afin d'éviter le blond, qui devait le chercher, car il l'avait vu se lever peu après que lui-même l'ait fait.

Oh oui ! Ron avait encore fait une connerie, il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher ces derniers temps, rien ne restait dans son estomac bien longtemps.

Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra. Il monta directement à son dortoir, et alla de suite dans son lit.

Il ferma tout autour de lui et prit son petit Journal.

Et commença à écrire dans ce dernier...

_3 Novembre 20h10_

_Cher Journal_

_Je me sens horriblement mal._

_Je sais que je suis devenu quelqu'un de fermer_

_Une personne triste._

_Je n'ai plus envie de grand chose_

_Je fais des conneries, je ne parle presque plus._

_Mes amis commencent à être inquiets pour moi._

_Même Neville, ce brave Neville doit être inquiet pour moi._

_Et moi dans tout ça, je suis complètement paumé._

_Je suis aussi complètement amoureux d'une personne que j'ai détester tellement longtemps..._

_Dison que je suis bouleverser._

_Tellement d'émotions en si peu de temps._

_Tout s'est passer tellement vite._

_Ça m'effraie un peu._

_C'est difficile à décrire aussi._

_Tout ça pour dire combien je me sens mal._

_Et je ne veux pas d'aide..._

_Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide._

_Je suis peut-être borner et têtu et gnian-gnian... mais..._

_Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi._

_Je n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Même si je les envies qu'ils soient heureux et moi pas._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir écrit ces pensées, Ron se blottit sous ses couvertures et essaya de dormir.

Quand les autres garçons arrivèrent dans le dortoir, Ron les entendit parler un peu et se mettre chacun dans leur lit.

Mais le roux pu entendre dans un murmure, Harry lui souffler un, "bonne nuit, Ron."

Il était content de savoir que son ami pensait quand même à lui. Ron finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir en ayant une pensée pour un certain blond.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 11 

En espérant que vous aimez. Et merci pour les reviews... j'adore lire vos commentaires... :)

Beautiful-Dray


	12. Un Objet Égarer

_Bon voilà le Chapitre 12_

_Comme toujours, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR ainsi que son univers, moi je ne fais que les emprunter._

_Le rating reste toujours le même ainsi que le titre et le genre, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser cela ! lol_

_Néanmoins, il me reste une chose à dire malgré tout..._

**Bonne Lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Un Objet Égarer...**

* * *

L'hiver commençait à s'installer au château. Le début du mois de Décembre, il y avait une fine couche de neige blanche dehors. 

Ron était encore disparut. Ses amis le voyait rarement depuis quelques temps. Le rouquin semblait vouloir rester solitaire. Même Drago n'avait pas de ces nouvelles.

Ce dernier était très inquiet à propos de son ami roux, il avait raconter à Harry et Hermione, les choses que Ron faisaient, qu'il avait vu. Les deux Gryffondor semblaient encore plus inquiets.

Drago avait beau essayer de croiser Ron, mais ce dernier se cachait plutôt bien ces temps-ci. Il allait souvent voir près du lac, mais malheureusement, le rouquin ne semblait jamais y être.

Le blond était dépiter, il était un peu morose aussi. Le seul ami qu'il avait, ne venait plus le voir depuis un moment. Cette pensée rendit Drago un peu plus malheureux encore.

Le seul temps où il pouvait voir Ron, c'était dans les cours en commun qu'il avait avec lui.

A part ça, le rouquin s'esquivait le plus vite possible quand Drago essayait de l'aborder.

Et ça durait depuis plus d'un mois. Pourquoi Ron l'évitait ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal, pour qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler ?

Les questions que se posait Drago depuis un mois...

Il était inquiet pour le rouquin, il savait dans quel état devait être son ami. De plus, il savait que Ron ne parlait presque plus à personne, même pas ses meilleurs amis, puisque ceux-ci n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de parler avec le roux.

* * *

Ron était dans un endroit secret, que seul lui connaissait. C'était son endroit, il se l'était approprié. Il l'avait trouvé au 6ième étage du château, un vieil appartement. 

Quand il avait trouver cet endroit, tout était assez poussiéreux, mais avec quelques coups de baguettes pour enlever la poussière et retaper un peu l'endroit, c'était un appartement chaleureux dans des couleurs rouges bordeaux et jaune.

Cet appartement contenait, un grand salon avec une cheminée, une grande salle de bain et une chambre assez grande aussi.

Dans le salon, il y avait un grand sofa rouge vif et un fauteuil de la même couleur, dans un coin du salon il y avait un espace de travail, un gros bureau en chaîne brun foncer...

La salle de bain était d'un bleu de mer, c'était vraiment un endroit où Ron aimait se trouver. Il prenait souvent son bain ou sa douche dans cette salle, de plus il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se laver.

La chambre était plutôt simple, un grand lit à baldaquin était en plein milieu de la pièce, sur le coter gauche du lit se trouvait une armoire en bois pour mettre les vêtements.

Sur le coter droit du lit se trouvait un énorme fauteuil et près de ce fauteuil se trouvait un petit bureau qui se trouvait à être la table de chevet, et en dessous il y avait quelques livres.

La chambre était très accueillante, dans les tons de bleus variés, mais tous assez foncés.

La décoration était très belle aussi, quelques tableaux ornaient les murs du salon. Ces tableaux ne parlaient pas, ils étaient fixes.

Ron était heureux d'avoir découvert cet endroit, mais comme dans toute chose, on dit qu'il y a deux côtés sur la médaille. Il aurait bien aimé le partager avec quelqu'un.

En ce moment, Ron se trouvait dans ce petit appartement connu de lui seul. Il ruminait ses pensées comme toujours depuis déjà 20 minutes.

Il se répétait à chaque minute qu'il devait rester éloigner du blond, mais malgré tout, rien n'y faisait. Même si il avait décider de ne plus approcher le Serpentard blond, il y pensait continuellement.

_"Pourquoi je peux pas arrêter de penser à lui, hein ? Bon d'accord, je suis dingue de lui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son cas. C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste, c'est pas juste..._

_Moi, je suis amoureux fou de ce Serpentard blond, angélique, charismatique et sexy. Et lui, ben lui, c'est juste un ami. J'aurais presque envie de pleurer là. Mais, bon ! A quoi ça va me servir ? Hein ? A rien du tout ! RIEN DU TOUT ! _

_Même si je pleurais pendant des heures, j'aurais rien de plus que ce que j'ai en ce moment. Ou alors, si j'optais pour du direct... Je vais le voir et puis je lui dit :_

_- Drago, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je suis amoureux de toi et je voudrais sortir avec toi..._

_Je crois que je serais même pas capable de lui dire ça. Je préfère encore me morfondre, que d'aller essayer de lui dire ce genre de trucs._

_La vie est injuste... INJUSTE ! C'est moi qui le dit. Je suis pas un mec chanceux."_

Ron était très malheureux, et en cet instant, il tenait dans sa main droite, un petit sac avec des gélules dedans... il en avala une. Et sortit de l'appartement l'esprit brumeux, mais avec un sourire au visage. Il se sentait bien, aucune mauvaise émotion venant entacher son esprit.

* * *

Drago était en compagnie de Harry en ce moment dans le parc. Il avait fraterniser avec lui depuis presque un mois. Il se disait que si Ron était ami avec lui, c'était certainement parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien après tout. 

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait rentrer, suggéra Harry. Il fait un peu froid et en plus il commence à faire nuit.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Drago, rentrons.

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent au château. Ils allèrent souper. Souper auquel Harry ne vit pas l'ombre de son ami roux. Ce qui le rendit très inquiet encore une fois. Et, de plus, il ne savait pas où diable pouvait être Ron.

Il décida qu'il partirait encore une fois à sa recherche après le repas.

* * *

Ron s'était faufiler dans les cuisines du château pour manger un petit quelque chose. Il n'avait pas envi d'aller manger avec les autres. 

Il était encore d'une humeur joyeuse grâce à son petit remontant.

Il prit un sandwich à la viande et le mangea, puis sortit des cuisines, pour se diriger à grands pas vers son endroit secret. Il ne voulait pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Quand il fut arriver à destination, il se laissa choir sur le sofa dans le petit salon de l'appartement devant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Il se sentait simplement bien...

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait ces petites gélules, et il se disait que c'était pas si mal après tout. Elles faisaient leur effet.

Ron commença à somnoler, puis ses yeux se fermèrent. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit. Sans s'inquiéter de rien, ni de ces amis qui devaient le chercher, pas même du Serpentard qui devait lui aussi s'inquiéter, peut-être, pour lui. Mais il n'y pensa même pas. Il s'endormit, simplement heureux.

* * *

Ce soir-là, un jeune homme blond flânait en faisant sa ronde. Il prit plus de temps que prévu, dans le seul espoir de voir, qui sait, quelques cheveux roux, quelques taches de rousseurs dans le noir... 

Ce soir-là, Drago Malfoy, était encore plus triste, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, il n'avait pas envi de se poser de question. Il savait que c'était un peu à cause du rouquin qui ne se montrait que trop rarement ces derniers temps. Mais il ne cherchait pas plus loin.

* * *

Ce soir-là, un autre jeune homme parcourait les couloirs du château à la recherche, lui aussi, de son ami roux. Il dû faire attention de ne pas se faire attraper. 

Harry Potter, était plus qu'inquiet ces derniers temps. Où pouvait donc disparaître son ami ? Que faisait-il ?

Quelles genres de choses stupides pouvait-il faire encore ? Et si.. ? Non, se disait le Survivant, il ne pouvait quand même pas... C'était absurde ! Son ami ne ferait pas une chose pareille.

Il dû renoncer à sa recherche nocturne... il venait de passer à deux pouce près de se faire attraper par Rusard près de l'escalier du sixième étage.

Il retourna à sa tour, réveilla la Grosse Dame, qui n'avait pas manquer de lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas une heure pour rentrer à 3h00 du matin et qu'il y avait des gens qui aimaient dormir la nuit.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et retrouva son lit. Il eut du mal à dormir, sachant que son ami n'était pas dans le dortoir mais finit par fermer les yeux.

* * *

Le Serpentard finit aussi par aller se coucher. Ses recherches avaient étés vaines. 

Drago était un peu dépiter. Il faudrait qu'il retrouve le rouquin. Il en avait plus qu'assez que ce dernier l'évite toujours et se cache il ne savait où.

Néanmoins, le blond finit par s'endormir. Cette nuit-là, il dormit très mal, vraiment mal.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée à peu près comme toutes les autres... 

Ils mangèrent, allèrent en cours et puis il y avait aussi les devoirs. Drago essaya toute la journée de coincer Ron dans un coin, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Sa journée lui parut une éternité. Il était las, n'avait pas vraiment envi d'aller en cours -où il se rendit quand même-, il se sentait très en colère et triste à la fois.

À la sortie du cours de DCFM il aperçut Ron et lui cria :

- Hé, Ron !

Mais le rouquin s'était déjà volatiliser plus vite que l'éclair. Il en avait marre de courir après le Gryffondor, qui l'évitait, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Cependant, Drago eu la chance en soirée d'apercevoir son ami dans le couloir du sixième étage... il se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, presque en coursant et quand il arriva à quelques mètres du rouquin il dit :

- Ron, je te cherchais justement...

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire autre chose, Ron avait encore disparut de son champ de vision.

_'Putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai. Il est encore disparu. Comment il fait bon sang ? Il est rapide en tout cas. J'en ai marre, j'en ai vraiment marre. Il va falloir que j'arrive à le coincer à un moment où l'autre. Il ne pourra pas toujours s'échapper.'_

Oui, il en avait marre, oui, il était fatiguer de courir après le rouquin. Et de plus, il ressentit quelque chose se tortiller en lui... il voulait la présence de Ron près de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait simplement être près de lui.

Il était rester immobile dans le couloir où il avait vu son ami. Il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui... et c'est ainsi qu'il vit quelque chose quelques mètre plus loin dans le couloir.

Drago décida d'ailler voir de quoi il s'agissait...

Arriver près de l'objet, il le ramassa, c'était -semblait-il selon ce qu'il voyait-, un petit livre, ou plus exactement comme l'indiquait la couverture... un Journal Imtime.

- Ce ne serait pas à... Ron, murmura le Serpentard.

Que ferait, Ron avec ça ? Se demandait le Serpentard. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un tel objet. Lui ne tenait pas de Journal. Il pensait que c'était plutôt pour les fillettes. Mais, là, il avait la preuve qu'il n'y avait pas que les filles qui tenaient ce genre d'écrits.

Il décida donc de prendre le livre avec lui pour le rendre à son propriétaire, quand il pourrait mettre la main dessus.

La tentation de lire ce que contenait le petit Journal, était très mais, alors très tentante. Mais se disant que c'était quelque chose d'intime, il préférait ne pas l'ouvrir, ne pas lire, même si la tentation était très, très brûlante.

- Je ne dois pas regarder, murmura-t-il quant il fut dans son lit ce soir-là. C'est personnel, je ne dois pas lire.

Il se répéta ce mantra jusqu'à s'endormir en ce premier Vendredi de Décembre. Cette nuit-là il tomba une fine neige dehors.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 12... _

_Alors, j'espère qu'il était pas trop horrible lol :)_

_Merci encore à ceux qui me review... j'adore lire et répondre à vos commentaires. _

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Une Découverte Bouleversante !_

_Alors, au prochain chapitre..._

_Beautiful-Dray_


	13. Une Découverte Bouleversante 1ière Part

Re Coucou !

Je suis de retour pour du nouveau ! Je suis certaine qu'il y en a qui seront contents lol !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos sont toujours à JKR, moi je les empruntent. lol

Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous...

_Bonne Lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une Découverte Bouleversante (1ière Partie)**

* * *

Le lendemain quand le blond se réveilla, il eut le temps de faire sa toilette avant de se rappeler qu'il possédait quelque chose qui n'était pas à lui. 

La tentation de lire était encore très forte, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Comme disait un certain proverbe Moldu, on doit pas faire aux autres, ce que l'on ne veut pas se faire faire.

Il rangea le petit journal dans son sac dans l'intention de pouvoir le rendre à son propriétaire légitime quand il le croiserait.

_'Ca c'est si j'arrive à pouvoir lui dire deux mots sans qu'il prenne ses jambes à son coup.'_

Il partit donc, comme tous les matins déjeuner avec les autres élèves.

Il dû supporter une Pansy collante comme un pot de glue, qui lui disait des petits mots doux.

_'Beurk, maudite sangsue, elle pourrait décoller un peu ça me ferait des vacances.'_

Néanmoins, la torture prit fin à la fin du déjeuner. Le blond se leva de table et se dépêcha d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il n'y avait pas cours, puisque c'était un Samedi aujourd'hui.

Il prit soin de s'habiller chaudement, c'était quand même le début du mois de Décembre et il faisait quand même assez froid dehors.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le menèrent au lac. Lac à la surface glacé par une fine couche de gèle.

Il fit un tour d'horizon du regard, et il trouva non loin du lac un rocher. Il s'avança, enleva la fine neige qui recouvrait le petit rocher et s'assit dessus. Il posa ensuite son regard acier sur la surface du lac geler.

* * *

Ron se réveilla vers 8h ce matin-là. Il avait vraiment bien dormi. Mais son humeur maussade se montra le bout du nez à nouveau. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas faim ce matin, de toute façon il ne voulait pas aller à la Grande Salle. 

Il prit donc son sac, l'ouvrit et plongea sa main dedans à la recherche de son petit journal. Il le chercha pendant quelques minutes sans le trouver.

Il prit donc son sac et le vida par terre. Éparpilla ses livres de cours, mais aucune trace de son Journal.

- Merde ! s'exclama le rouquin.

Il le chercha partout dans la pièce sans le trouver. Ouvrit tous ses livres de cours pensant que son petit journal aurait pu s'y glisser. Mais rien, nada, niet, no... pas de journal. Ron se sentait perdu, aussi perdu que l'était son livret.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il encore.

Il refit le tour de la pièce, explorant les moindres recoins espérant y retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais sans résultats. Il avait tout retourner, ouvert tous les tiroirs, retourner les coussins du sofa, il avait même vérifier la corbeille.

Mais toujours rien.

- Putain ! cria-t-il.

Où l'avait-il perdu ? Dans quelles mains pouvait-il se trouver en ce moment ? C'est ce dont il avait le plus peur. Et si la personne le possédant l'avait lu ? Où avait découvert à qui appartenait ce journal ? Il saurait beaucoup de choses, dont le roux ne voulait parler à personne. Cette personne le connaîtrait sous un autre angle... cette personne connaîtrait tous ces petits secrets.

Ron décida de s'habiller pour sortir dehors. Il avait besoin d'air. Il prit soin de ne pas croiser des personnes à qui il ne voulait pas parler.

Il réussit à se rendre jusqu'aux Grandes Portes qui menaient dans le parc du château. Il se retrouva dehors, le parc était tout blanc.

Il se dirigea vers le lac, quand il remarqua que quelqu'un était déjà là. Assit sur un petit rocher contemplant le lac à la surface dure. Il fit encore quelques pas, et là il vit cette personne. C'était Drago. Il regarda le jeune homme blond, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ron fit encore quelques pas silencieux afin de pouvoir mieux regarder l'autre jeune homme. Mais ce dernier finit par sentir sa présence.

Drago se retourna et le regarda sans aucune expression, mais ses yeux semblaient être tristes. Ron restait pétrifier sur place.

- Salut ! dit calmement Drago.

Cette voix, Ron l'aimait énormément. Mais il devait partir, sinon il ferait il ne savait quelle gaffe. Le roux tenta quand même de répondre à son homologue.

- Sa...sa...salut. bafouilla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Ce après quoi il se tut. Drago continuait de le regarder tristement. Le blond sentait que si il disait quelque chose de plus, Ron partirait encore une fois.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes... Drago le scrutait de ses yeux perçants, ce que Ron n'appréciait pas beaucoup, il sentait ce regard acier insistant sur lui, comme si le blond essayait de lire quelque chose de cacher, et la sensation n'était pas très agréable.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago décida de rompre le silence, il venait de se rappeler de l'objet qui n'était pas à lui et voulait le rendre à son propriétaire.

- Euh, Ron... commença Drago. J'aurais quelque chose à te dire.

Quoi ? Quest-ce qu'il avait encore à dire ? Ron n'avait pas envi de discuter... Il fallait qu'il parte. Maintenant !

- Euh.. je, je... je dois y aller. Désoler. dit précipitamment le rouquin.

Et il partit d'un pas rapide vers le château. Drago ramena son regard sur le lac. Il resta là un long moment. Perdu dans ses pensées, se répétant qu'il ne devait absolument pas lire ce journal. Ce qui était un exploit jusqu'à maintenant d'avoir tenu.

* * *

Ron était retourner au château, il se promenait à présent dans les couloirs les moins fréquenter, espérant ne croiser personne. Surtout pas ses amis. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire faire la morale. 

Mais l'inévitable arriva. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Harry et Hermione, ces derniers le retinrent par les bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

- Tu viens avec nous, pas de discussion. dit fermement une Hermione pas très contente.

Il dû les suivre, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ces deux amis le conduire directement aux cuisine du château. Dès qu'il furent entrer Hermione demanda aux elfes de préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Tu vas manger Ronald ! dit-elle toujours aussi fermement. Mais tu t'es vu récemment dans un miroir ? Tu es tout maigre. Il faut que tu manges.

Ron ne pu pas protester, car les deux amis le tenait toujours chacun par un bras.

Le repas fut servit peu de temps après qu'ils soient arrivés. Ron mangea sous l'œil observateur de Harry et Hermione.

Quand il eut finit de manger, le rouquin essaya de se dérober de leur poigne, mais sans compter que ces amis avaient prévu le coup et le tenait encore.

- Non, Ron ! dit Harry. Tu restes un peu avec nous. Je ne te laisserai pas jeter ton repas de cette façon.

- Mais laissez-moi ! Je veux partir. protesta Ron. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça.

- Bien sûr qu'on a le droit. dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Et puis, on veut discuter avec toi.

Ron se débattait, mais n'ayant pas autant de force que d'habitude, n'arrivait pas à se défaire des bras qui le tenait. Néanmoins il continua de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour essayer tant bien que mal de s'échapper.

Mais à force de se tortiller, on finit par entendre un petit bruit. Quelque chose venait visiblement de tomber par terre. Le visage de Ron changea du tout au tout, il devint livide et un peu plus blanc que d'habitude, ce qui faisait ressortir ces taches de rousseurs.

Harry baissa les yeux et scruta le plancher à la recherche de quelque chose, quand il tomba sur un tout petit sac transparent, dans lequel on voyait des couleurs.

Le Survivant se pencha pour le ramasser. Quand il put voir ce qu'il y avait, Harry changea aussi d'expression et regarda son ami d'un regard réprobateur.

- Quest-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix où perçait la colère.

- C'est rien du tout. répondit Ron.

Harry regarda de plus près le contenu du petit sac, cela ressemblait beaucoup à des pilules. Mais des pilules pour quoi ?

- Oh ! Menteur ! s'exclama Harry. Ce sont des pilules, je ne suis quand même pas aveugle.

Hermione qui observait le sac et le visage de son ami roux vit tout de suite elle aussi qu'il était entrain de mentir.

- À quoi elles servent ? demanda la jeune fille brune.

- Rien en particulier. répondit rapidement le rouquin.

- Bah, alors si elles servent à rien, tu n'en n'as pas besoin. dit Harry calmement.

- Non, donne-les moi ! cria Ron. Elles sont à moi. Rends-moi ça !

Harry regarda les gélules de très près. Il y en avait 4 toutes de couleurs différentes, mais elles étaient toutes pareilles. Mais à quoi pouvaient-elles bien servir ? Le jeune homme brun décida qu'il ne lui rendrait pas le petit sac.

- Non ! Je les gardent. dit Harry à l'intention de Ron.

- C'est à moi ! cria encore le rouquin. Bon, si tu veux savoir, elles servent pour mes maux de tête. Maintenant donne-moi ce sac.

Hum... Harry n'y croyait toujours pas. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à des cachets pour les maux de tête.

- Non ! répéta le Survivant. J'ai dit que je les gardaient avec moi.

Ron s'agita à nouveau. Il voulait partir, il ne supportait pas d'être retenu de force par ses amis.

- D'abord, laisse-moi partir d'ici ! s'exclama Ron. Mais lâchez-moi bordel !

Le rouquin était furieux, il se débattait comme un malade pour essayer de se défaire de la poigne de fer de son ami qui le tenait encore.

- Pas question, dit Hermione. J'ai dis qu'on devaient discuter un peu, et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Allez, on va ailleurs, disons la SSD, ok ?

Et ils partirent pour le 7ième étage du château.

* * *

Voilà La première partie... 


	14. Une Découverte Bouleversante 2ième Part

_Donc, voilà la deuxième Partie de ce chapitre._

_Bonne Lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une Découverte Bouleversante (2ième Partie)**

* * *

Drago était dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, toujours à ses pensées quand une voix criarde retentie dans la salle commune en bas.

- Putain, marmonna le blond, pas moyen d'être tranquille ici.

En effet, une furie venait d'entrer en bas. Même pas la peine de se demander qui c'était.

_Pansy-Le-Pot-De-Glue-En-Puissance-Parkinson._

Une hystérique, qui venait de crier son prénom à pleins poumons. Pff, il n'avait même pas envie de descendre, surtout pour se retrouver avec la sangsue coller à lui.

Il ne bougea donc pas de son lit douillet. Quand quelques minutes plus tard...

- Dragooooo ! Hé ho, Dragoooo, t'es là-haut ?

Pansy venait encore de crier. Et elle criait fort.

- Merde ! Elle peut pas la fermer deux minutes. marmonna encore Drago.

- J'te l'fais pas dire mec. lui répondit une voix que Drago reconnut vite.

- Blaise ? C'est bien toi ? demanda le blond Serpentard.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Si tu veux, j'te ramènes l'hystérique...

- Non, non, pitié, tu f'rais pas ça quand même.

Blaise lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- T'es malade, chuchota le châtain, je suis ton ami, et en plus j'ai pas envie de l'entendre.

Après ces paroles, les deux amis se turent. Drago retourna à ses pensées. On entendit plus la furie, qui devait être partie chercher son Drago d'amour ailleurs.

Blaise qui observait son ami, était très curieux de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

- Dis, Drago, à quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Blaise après un moment de silence.

Le-dit Drago, ne répondit pas, toujours ailleurs. Blaise ne recevant aucune réponse se releva pour s'asseoir. Regardant son ami de plus près, il s'aperçut que le blond avait les yeux fermer. Mais il savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

Il se leva et s'approcha du blond, il se mit à le secouer un peu en lui tapant l'épaule. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux de Drago.

- Alors ? dit Blaise. A quoi tu penses mon cher Drago ?

Drago, prit au dépourvu, se leva pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Oh ! Rien de bien spécial mon cher Blaise. Tu sais, le Quidditch et mes responsabilités de Préfet.

- Ah bon ! fit Blaise en roulant des yeux. Et tu penses à ce genre de chose les yeux fermer et un sourire coller à ton visage ?

Oups ! Il était découvert. Blaise était trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

- Euh... ouais, j'aime... le Quidditch, moi ! rétorqua Drago pas très convaincu de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ah ! fit encore Blaise. Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi !

- Et puis, de toute façon. dit Drago. Ca ne te regarde pas, ce à quoi je pense.

Le blond se leva de son lit et prit son sac. Mais il l'échappa et tous ses livres tombèrent par la même occasion.

Il se dépêcha de les ramasser.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. lui dit son ami.

- Non ! s'exclama Drago. Je vais le faire tout seul, merci quand même.

Et il finit lui-même de tout remettre dans son sac. Ensuite il sorti de son dortoir.

* * *

Dans la Salle Sur Demande, se trouvait, Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils essayaient de faire parler le rouquin. Mais ce dernier ne disait presque rien.

- Allons, Ron ! Parle un peu ! lui dit Hermione. Ca ne peut que te faire du bien. Ca fait des semaines que tu te caches on ne sait où, tu ne manges presque plus. Tu nous évite autant que tu peux et même Drago n'a plus de tes nouvelles.

Ron ne dit rien, il ne fit que rouler des yeux. Si il ne voulait rien dire, c'était de ses affaires. Il n'avait pas à confier tous ses secrets à tout va quand on lui demandait.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. fut la réponse de son amie. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu ne nous parlent plus, et nous on s'inquiètent pour toi.

Nouveau roulement de yeux du coter de Ron. Il se leva d'un coup sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Son visage devenant rouge de colère, il serra les poings et donna un coup sur la table qui se trouvait devant lui. Et là, il commença à déverser sa rage.

- C'est ça ! Arrêtez de me bassiner un peu. Ca fait une heure que vous vous répétez sans cesse. J'en ai rien à faire. J'en ai marre de tout le monde. Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Et je n'ai rien à dire, si je veux voir personne ce sont mes affaires. Et, JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE DISCUTER AVEC VOUS ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE. LAISSEZ-MOI ME MORFONDRE TOUT SEUL. J'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE. Compris ? PERSONNE ! FOUTEZ-MOI TOUS LA PAIX, BORDEL !

Hermione resta sans voix face à ce discours. Bon, il ne voulait pas qu'on se soucie de lui. Alors, ce sera comme ça. La jeune Gryffondor se leva et partie d'un pas rapide de la Salle Sur Demande, laissant un Ron colérique et un Harry abasourdi dans la pièce.

Après ce départ précipiter, Harry ne disait toujours rien. Ron qui s'était calmer avait le souffle un peu court, mais il s'était rassit sur sa chaise.

Le Survivant observait son ami. Ron avait mis ses bras devant lui sur la table et avait mis sa tête entre ceux-ci.

Quelque minutes plus tard, rien ne se passait, c'était le silence total dans la pièce.

- Ron ?

Aucune réponse.

- Ron ? redemanda Harry un peu plus fort.

- J'ai perdu mon journal. dit le rouquin.

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit : J'ai perdu mon journal. répéta Ron un peu plus fort cette fois.

- Oh ! fut la simple réponse de Harry. Quoi dire d'autre ? Il ne savait pas trop.

- Qui sait dans quelles mains il est à l'heure actuelle. dit tristement Ron.

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi. Mais j'espère que tu le retrouveras.

- Merci vieux, mais ça ne change pas grand chose.

Après ces paroles, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis.

* * *

Drago, après avoir manger son repas du midi alla à un endroit qu'il aimait tout particulièrement : La Tour D'Astronomie.

Arriver à destination, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en pierre et regarda au dehors. Tout était blanc, l'hiver était bien là. Il ventait un peu, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment froid.

Il admirait le décor hivernal. Dans quelques semaines ils auraient les vacances, et Drago aurait bien préféré rester à Poudlard plutôt que d'aller passer son Noël au Manoir Malfoy.

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas exactement lui-même. Mais, il aimait Poudlard plus qu'il n'aimait le Manoir froid où il habitait.

Et puis ses pensées dérivèrent.

Où était Ron en ce moment ? Ca lui manquait beaucoup ces discutions avec le rouquin. Il s'était habituer au roux. Et depuis quelques temps son ami ne venait plus le voir. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que ça arrive ? Il ne savait pas.

Lui ce qu'il savait, c'est que son ami lui manquait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Il était très attacher à Ron. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça avait pu arriver aussi rapidement, mais c'était ainsi.

Il repensa au journal qui se trouvait dans son sac...

Il le sorti pour regarder la livret de plus près, il put voir sur la couveture écrit en lettres dorées :

Journal Intime

R. W.

Il n'avait mis que ces initiales. Mais c'était bien le journal de Ron Weasley.

Il regarda la couverture comme on regarde quelque chose de fascinant. Mais c'était fascinant, ce qu'il devait y avoir à l'intérieur devait l'être tout autant.

L'envie de regarder à l'intérieur était phénoménalement forte. Et elle gagna.

Drago ouvrit le journal, et il lu écrit en haut à gauche :

_22 Juin_

_Cher Journal_

_Les examens sont finis, enfin libre !_

_Demain commenceront les vacances d'été._

_Enfin, il me reste quelques bricoles à ranger..._

_Sinon, vive l'été, même si je vais m'ennuyer de mes amis..._

Drago tourna la page...

_26 Juin_

_Cher Journal_

_Ouah ! J'adore l'été._

_Il fait beau, les oiseau chantent_

_Maman continue de crier sur Fred et George quand ils font leurs blagues..._

Le blond lu plusieurs pages ainsi...

_17 Juillet_

_Cher Journal_

_Aujourd'hui, on a eu droit à une crise de colère de la part de Maman._

_Il faut dire que Fred et George ont fait fort..._

_La plaisanterie avait dépasser les limites, ils ont eu droit à une bonne punition. _

_Pas de baguette pendant une semaine, faut dire qu'ils étaient plutôt penauds après ça..._

_29 Juillet_

_Cher Journal_

_Je suis allé acheter un cadeau pour Harry, j'espère qu'il va aimer ce livre. Un livre sur les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch depuis le début de ce sport, ça devrait lui plaire. En plus y'a pleins de photos. Et des trucs pour le Quidditch ect..._

Le Serpentard trouvait que c'était très banal tout ça. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait d'arrêter sa lecture, mais l'envie d'en savoir plus était plus grande que la raison.

Il continua donc de lire... Les pages se ressemblaient toutes.

_20 Août_

_Cher Journal_

_Aujourd'hui, Hermione est arrivée au Terrier. J'étais très heureux de la revoir. Elle m'a racontée son voyage en France avec enthousiasme. Harry n'est pas encore là, mes parents ont dit qu'ils iraient le chercher demain. J'ai hâte qu'il arrive._

_Je me trouve bizarre, moi, ces derniers temps j'ai pensé à quelqu'un que je déteste, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs._

_Peut-être que ça me manque de pas pouvoir l'enquiquiner..._

Qui pouvait bien être cette personne que Ron détestait ? Il était curieux, là.

Il continua tout de même sa lecture, la curiosité le tenaillait. Dans les pages qui suivaient, il disait à quel point il était content de revoir Harry, il parlait encore de cette mystérieuse personne. Ça agaçait Drago de ne pas savoir qui elle était.

Il tomba ensuite sur la page du 1er Septembre.

Et, là il écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il lisait. Il parlait encore de cette mystérieuse personne. Cette personne qui semblait troubler le roux.

Un garçon ? Il en resta bouche bée.

Il continua sa lecture, même si la petite voix de la raison lui disait en boucle "Arrête de lire, ce n'est pas bien", il n'en tint pas compte et continua, car la curiosité d'en savoir toujours plus était grandissante.

Il resta encore bouche bée, le rouquin parlait d'un Serpentard... Ca c'était étonnant.

Il lut encore, c'est qu'il donnait des détails, il su ensuite que cette personne avait des yeux gris... Hum, pas beaucoup de monde avec des yeux comme ceux-là.

Au fil de sa lecture il découvrit beaucoup de choses, vraiment beaucoup de choses...

Ce qui laissa Drago ébahi, il fit le lien assez rapidement. Il arrêta sa lecture au 11 Octobre... page qui lui confirma très nettement l'identité de la mystérieuse personne.

Il referma le journal et le mit rapidement dans son sac. Il avait besoin de sortir de cette Tour, il était bouleverser, complètement perdu.

Les questions affluaient dans son esprit. Comment n'avait-il jamais remarquer quoi que ce soit ? Comment faisait le roux depuis le temps ? Il devait être bon acteur...

Drago n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était pourtant impossible. Pourtant en y repensant, les événements passés devaient être liés à "ça".

En bref, à lui tout court. Il comprit beaucoup de choses. Et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir lu ce journal. Ça le perturbait énormément. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait, il ne pouvait pas reculer.

Mais, il pouvait se laisser un peu de temps. Il fallait qu'il pense à tout ça.

À présent le Serpentard était complètement confus, il y avait certains sentiments sur lesquels il pouvait maintenant mettre un nom, et ça, il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Ce soir-là, Drago eu du mal à dormir, mais comme dit un proverbe Moldu : "La nuit porte conseil"

Il verrait bien après une bonne nuit de repos, si il arrivait toutefois à dormir.

Il y parvint après quelques heures à retourner beaucoup de pensées confuses.

* * *

Voilà qui clos le chapitre 13 !

Alors, au prochain chapitre...

Si vous avez un quelconque commentaire ou critique, n'hésitez pas à en faire part. :)

Beautiful-Dray


	15. Colère et Vérité

Bonjour, bonjour !

Eh oui ! Un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic.

Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui attendaient ça avec impatience. Et le voilà, il est bien là... Faut dire que c'est ma faute... J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre... De plus j'étais tombée malade le mois dernier, donc... ça m'a retardée lol! Enfin, bref...

**Disclaimer... :** Bah, comme toujours, les persos et les lieux sont à JKR La Magnifique. Moi, comme toujours, je ne fais qu'emprunter. Héhé...

Bon, ce chapitre est spécial... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est en POV (Point Of Vue) C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Une raison de plus ! lol

Sinon...

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Colère et Vérité…**

* * *

_POV Ron_

Le silence était devenu lourd, je sentais le regard de mon ami sur moi, mais je n'osais pas relever les yeux pour le regarder.

Mais où était donc mon Journal ? Qui l'avait entre les mains en ce moment même ? Pire encore, cette personne avait-elle déjà lue ce que j'y avais écrit ?

Je préférais ne pas trop penser à cela, non, il y avait encore pire. Je me sentais tellement mal depuis quelques temps. Je m'étais cacher de mes amis, je faisais tout pour les éviter, autant Harry et Hermione, autant Drago...

Drago... Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire en ce moment. Il me manque. Terriblement. Mais je ne me sentais plus capable de jouer la comédie, voilà une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à me terrer.

- Ron ? me demanda mon ami.

- Oui ? lui répondis-je dans un murmure, sans lever les yeux.

- Dis-moi, commença mon ami. Sans oser dire plus.

- Quoi ? demandai-je pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Euh, c'est que, hum, j'étais curieux à propos de...

- De ? Continue.

Mon ami sembla gêné de poser sa question... je relevais alors la tête pour le regarder et je voyais qu'il avait quelque chose à me demander. Simplement, je ne savais pas si ce qu'il allait demander allait me plaire, mais puisqu'il avait commencer autant finir.

- Je t'en prie, pose ta question qu'on en finisse, dis-je avec un petit soupir.

Mon ami me regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Allez, crache le morceau, Harry. Même si je sens que je n'aimerai pas ce que je vais entendre.

Finalement, il commença à parler...

- Je voulais savoir, euh, pour ceci, dit-il finalement en sortant de l'une de ses poches, les gélules qu'il m'avait confisqués quelques temps auparavant.

Aïe ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Est-ce que je lui disais tout, où je m'enfermais dans mon mutisme ? Après tout, Harry était mon meilleur ami, et, il n'avait pas cesser de l'être même si, moi, je m'étais éloigné depuis un moment.

J'ai peur de sa réaction, si je lui disais. Il pourrait se fâcher, et avec raison. Ou, il pourrait simplement m'épauler dans mon malheur qui était grand en ce moment.

Je ne sais toujours pas si je devrais répondre...

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

Chose qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Assez tergiverser, autant lui dire tout. Je devrai accepter sa réaction quelle qu'elle soit.

Alors, je lui dis à quoi servaient ces petites gélules. Je le vis froncer à nouveau les sourcils. Et après un moment de silence, je le vis se lever.

- POURQUOI ? cria-t-il.

Je m'y attendais... il est furieux. Il a même donner un bon coup sur la table en face de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vois pas que tu es train de gâcher ta vie ? Arrête de te cacher, Ron ! Ça ne sert à rien du tout. MAIS BON SANG ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu me déçois, oui, t'as compris, tu me déçois beaucoup. Je croyais que tu ne tomberais jamais aussi bas... dans de tels extrêmes. Putain, MAIS ON EST LÀ NOUS ! TU AS PENSÉ À TES AMIS ?

C'est moi qui me lève et c'est mon tour de parler...

- MAIS BIEN SÛR ! TU CROIS QUE JE NE PENSE QU'À MOI ? NON ! BORDEL ! Non ! Je sais ce que tu penses... Mais, tu n'es pas moi, Harry, tu n'es pas dans ma peau, ni même dans ma tête. Je N'AVAIS PAS à vous ennuyer avec mes malheurs et tout le tralala...

- Mais tu ne nous auraient aucunement ennuyer, Ron ! Je suis ton ami, Hermione et Drago aussi... Oh ! Dieux du ciel, Ron, tu sais bien qu'on est là pour t'aider quand tu en as besoin. TU N'AVAIS PAS À NOUS METTRE DE COTER ! SURTOUT PAS DANS L'ÉTAT OÙ TU TE TROUVE !

- Dans l'état où je me trouve ? je demande incrédule. Sais-tu au moins comment je me sens en ce moment, Harry ?

Je le vois froncer les sourcils... Il a encore l'air en colère. Je le comprends, mais, je sais que j'ai raison. Je n'ai pas à saouler mes amis avec mes déboires amoureux.

Je sens qu'il va répliquer...

- Mais bien sûre que je le sais ! s'exclame mon ami. Tu te sens misérable et déprimer, comme si je ne voyais pas cette tristesse dans tes yeux, je ne suis quand même pas aveugle.

- À part ça ? Hein ? Tu ne sais pas, Harry... tu ne vois que ce que je laisse transparaître.

- C'est déjà bien assez, Ron. Même beaucoup trop, à mon avis. Laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-nous t'aider, Ron !

- POURQUOI ? Je N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE ! Je n'en VEUX pas ! Et de toute façon, il n'y a pas de solution, tu le sais très bien. Tu connais mon problème... et tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire !

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'enfermer et te laisser croupir dans un coin sombre, Ron ! Tu es lâche et peureux ! Tu ne veux même pas faire face à ce qui t'arrive. Va au moins lui parler, à lui !

- JAMAIS ! Il n'en n'est pas question ! je m'exclame.

Si il croit que j'ai envie d'avoir l'air ridicule. Non merci pour moi. Je suis déjà assez paumé en ce moment, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Tu es désespérant. dit-il en soupirant.

Après ces mots, un grand silence plane à nouveau dans la pièce. Harry a l'air complètement dépité... Je sais que je suis désespérant, mais je suis comme ça.

Nous sommes toujours debout, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Je sais que tu m'en veux, Harry. Je sais aussi que je suis con, mais que veux-tu ? Je le suis et c'est tout.

Oh ! Je vois Harry, qui me fixe, et il me fait un sourire avant de me serrer dans ces bras.

- Ron, commence mon ami d'une voix douce. N'oublie pas tes amis, je t'en prie, ne nous tourne pas le dos. Je n'aime pas te savoir aussi triste sans que tu n'en parle à personne. Promets-moi de me parler quand tu seras pas bien... Je t'écouterai toujours. Alors, ne te cache plus, crois-moi, Ron, je serai là pour toi, ne pense pas le contraire. Tu es mon ami et ça tu le sais. N'oublie pas.

WOW ! Je suis complètement soufflé, là ! C'est vraiment touchant de sincérité. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Et, là, je me dis : Quest-ce que je ferais sans des amis comme Harry ? Je crois que je ne serais plus de ce monde si je n'avais pas eu des amis aussi avenants et protecteurs que ceux que j'ai.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Ron ? me demande mon ami. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi, ajoute Harry en me faisant un petit sourire.

- En faite, si, mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui dis pour le rassurer. C'est juste que je suis heureux d'avoir un ami comme toi. Merci d'être là.

- Mais de rien ! Je suis content d'être là !

Et il me serre de nouveau dans ses bras...

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sortons de la Salle Sur Demande. J'ai les yeux un peu rouges, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis content. Je me sens bien depuis cette discussion.

Mais combien de temps ça va durer ? Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais pour le moment, je me sens un peu mieux.

Harry me propose un petit tour sur le terrain de Quidditch, je m'empresse d'accepter, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas jouer. Ça va me faire du bien un peu d'exercice.

* * *

_POV Drago_

OH. MON. DIEU !

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Oh-Mon-Dieu !

J'ai rêvé, c'est ça ! Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. Je n'ai pas lu le Journal Intime de mon meilleur ami, et il n'est pas... Oh-Mon-Dieu, j'arrive pas à le dire.

Non ! Enfin de compte, je crois que je n'ai pas rêvé. Tout est trop bien imprimer dans ma mémoire.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sidéré. Je ne peux me résoudre à y croire. Une telle chose est impossible à imaginer. Jamais je n'y aurais penser moi-même.

Je veux dire... en faite, je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Comment c'est arriver ? Je suis terriblement confus... je ne comprends plus rien.

C'est choquant dans un sens, et puis je crois que d'un autre coter je suis heureux de savoir qu'il tient autant à moi. Mais...

- Drago ?

Que, quoi ? Qui me parle ?

- Drago ! s'exclama une voix que je viens de reconnaître.

- Oui ? je réponds.

- Tu fais des rêves éveillé, maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Quest-ce que tu racontes ? je lui demande éberlué.

- Tu fais des rêves éveillé, mon cher Drago... Je peux savoir quels rêves ? Raconte à ton meilleur pote.

- Premièrement, je ne rêve pas, et deuxièmement, je n'ai rien à raconter, Blaise. Fiche-moi la paix, j'ai l'impression d'être chaperonner quand tu m'observe de trop près.

- À ce que je vois, le Dragon n'est pas de très bonne humeur ce matin.

Je ne lui répond pas. Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Tiens, je vais aller sous la douche...

Ce que ça fait du bien, j'adore l'eau.

Bon, maintenant que je suis habiller, mon sac sur l'épaule, je m'en vais déjeuner. (petit-déj' pour les français)

Arriver à ma table, je fais mon possible pour ne pas m'asseoir à coter de Pansy ! Quel pot de glue quand elle s'y met celle-là.

Enfin, j'ai pu prendre mon déjeuner en paix, et, ça j'apprécie énormément.

Bon, on est Dimanche et je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma journée...

Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas envie d'aller embêter les plus jeunes en leur faisant peur. Ni même d'aller narguer Potty. Pourtant, d'habitude j'adore aller lui lâcher quelques piques bien senties.

Non, en faite, je me rends compte que j'ai autre chose en tête. Que je me pose beaucoup de questions. Les révélations que j'ai lu m'ont vraiment bouleversé.

Je crois que je vais allé faire un tour dehors, question de prendre l'air.

- Hé, où tu vas Drago ? me demande Blaise.

- Zabini, ça ne te regarde pas, laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ?

Oh ! Je crois que ma réplique a été dite d'un ton assez sec. Mais, il doit avoir comprit que je ne voulais pas de chaperon.

- Bon, comme tu veux. A plus tard.

Ouais, c'est ça.

Enfin tranquille. Il fait un peu froid, mais j'aime bien la neige. Et puis, je suis bien couvert.

Je me promène... il neige un peu ce matin...

Quand j'y pense, j'aurais bien aimé que Ron soit là. Il est vraiment sympa quand on le connaît bien.

Je crois que je m'ennui de nos discussions et de nos promenades. Il me manque. Ca fait des semaines qu'il m'évite, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Mais, je suppose que je suis l'une des raisons principale...

Je le comprends, je pense que je ne suis pas prêt à entendre tout ce que j'ai lu de sa bouche.

Et je m'inquiète pour lui... J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de conneries. Je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais pas si c'était le cas. Où il peut bien être en ce moment ?

Enfin de compte, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée. Ron est amoureux de moi... Et depuis un bon moment. Bon, c'est un point d'éclaircit. Je veux bien voir la vérité en face, puisqu'elle est sous mes yeux.

Mais. Et moi ? Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je veux dire. Est-ce que je l'aime de la même façon ? Je sais que je l'aime beaucoup en tant qu'ami, ça c'est sûr, mais, comme lui a l'air de m'aimer... je ne sais pas du tout. Et puis comment je fais pour savoir ?

Aucune idée ! Vraiment, je me sens misérable, là.

- Ouais ! Tu les as tous arrêter, Ron ! Super.

Qui vient de crier comme ça ?

Ron ? Il est dans le coin... Et je crois que c'était la voix de Potter.

Ah oui ! Je viens de me rendre compte, que je suis maintenant près du terrain de Quidditch.

Je vais aller faire un peu d'observation.

Ils sont tous les deux sur leur balais, Ron près des anneaux, et Potter qui a une batte et qui frappe le souafle.

C'est qu'il les arrêtent vraiment tous. Il a l'air en forme. Je suis content et soulager de voir que Ron va bien.

Il est doué quand même. Il vole très bien... Je pense que je vais partir avant de me faire repérer. Même si j'aurais aimé rester, je vais les laisser seuls, même si, moi aussi je m'ennui de mon ami.

Il faudra qu'on discute moi et Ron. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni même demain. J'ai tout de même besoin de réfléchir.

Ah oui ! Je vais aussi lui renvoyer son Journal par hibou, il doit se demander où il est. Ce que je suis bête de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt quand même.

Je me demande encore comment il peut m'aimer de cette manière, après tous les coups que je lui ait fait durant ces six dernières années.

L'Amour reste quelque chose de mystérieux pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, ni ce que l'on ressent. C'est pitoyable ! Je déteste ne pas connaître quelque chose...

Enfin, bref... Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à dormir ce soir, moi.

* * *

Voilà ! 

Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Héhé !

J'espère qu'il était pas trop mal quand même...

Sinon, commentaire... Le p'tit bouton en bas à gauche.

Beautiful-Dray


	16. Et si on mettait les choses au clair ?

_Coucou !_

_Bah, voilà... Me revoici ! Avec un nouveau chapitre._

_J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue._

_J'aurais bien publier plus tôt... mais j'ai eue quelques problèmes de Net ainsi qu'avec FFnet. Mais, là ça va lol !_

_Enfin, comme toujours, et cela ne changera pas aujourd'hui, ni même demain, tous les personnages de cette fic son à J.K. Rowling... moi, humble petite écrivaine de Fanfictions, je ne fais que les emprunter. Héhé._

_Sinon, je vous dis à tous et toutes..._

_**Bonne Lecture...**_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 :

**Et si on mettait les choses au clair ?**

* * *

Lundi matin. 

Ron et ses amis étaient à table en train de déjeuner, quand les hiboux arrivèrent pour le courrier.

- Ah ! Regarde, Ron, on dirait que tu as du courrier, annonça Hermione assise en face du roux.

En effet, un hibou de couleur brun foncé venait de déposer un colis devant le roux.

- Qui ça peut être ? Je ne connais pas ce hibou, dit le rouquin un peu déconcerté.

- Je ne sais pas, moi non plus, lui dit Harry. Mais si il te l'a apporté, c'est pour toi. Tu sais bien qu'un hibou ne se trompe pas.

Ron ouvrit le paquet prudemment, beaucoup de yeux le fixait, c'était très énervant. Harry et Hermione leur dirent sèchement de continuer de vaquer à leur occupations.

Ron découvrit - Ô miracle -, son journal intime. Il s'empressa de le mettre dans son sac avec ses autres livres, car il y avait toujours des curieux qui essayaient de voir.

Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent en cours, quand Harry lui dit :

- Alors, c'était quoi le colis, on a même pas eu le temps de voir, que tu l'avais cacher.

Ron regarda autour, parfait, il n'y avait pas trop de monde.

- En faite, c'était mon journal... On dirait que quelqu'un l'a trouvé et me l'a renvoyé.

Mais la question qui taraudait dans la tête des deux amis était la même : Qui avait trouver le journal, et cette personne avait-elle lue ce qu'il y était écrit ?

Harry lui se posait encore une question...

- Cette personne devait savoir que c'était toi ? Comment elle l'a sue ? Surtout sans lire ton journal !

Déduction : Celui ou celle qui lui avait renvoyer son bien, avait irrémédiablement lue ce qui y était écrit, et de ce fait, savait tous ces petits secrets.

Ron espérait seulement que cette personne n'allait pas étalée sa vie privée. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le regard des autres.

Sa journée lui parut très longue, il n'avait pas le cœur à l'apprentissage. Ron se demandait toujours quand la bombe tomberait... Quand il regardait les autres élèves il se demandait si celui-là en particulier ne savait pas.

Il s'attendait à tout moment à se faire insulter, ou même humilier. Mais ce moment n'arrivait pas. Au final, cette journée avait été l'une des pires qu'il ait eut, toujours aux aguets, à se demander si on allait pas le frapper ou essayer de le coincer dans un coin pour ensuite le tabasser.

Ce soir-là, Ron eu un mal fou à dormir, il aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais Harry et Hermione le surveillait de plus près depuis qu'ils étaient intervenus auprès du roux.

* * *

Les jours suivant, furent de la torture pour Ron, qui était complètement amoureux et désespéré. Il ne voulait toujours pas aller parler avec Drago, même si Harry lui avait maintes fois dit que ça lui ferait du bien. 

- T'es malade, me faire du bien ? avait répondu Ron incrédule. Et puis quoi encore... ce serait plutôt de la torture. Je n'irai pas.

Ce après quoi, Harry lâcha un soupir las. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné ce rouquin !

Le Survivant, aurait voulu aller voir Drago et lui dire tout. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça. Il ne devait pas s'en mêler, sinon Ron lui en voudrait après un coup comme ça.

* * *

Drago continuait de s'occuper tranquillement, mais sa tête bouillonnait de questions. 

Trois jours qu'il tournait en rond, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Il ne pensait qu'à Ron, à ce qu'il avait lu.

Il voulait avoir des réponses maintenant. Il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du roux. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il en avait marre de toujours se poser les mêmes questions.

De plus, il voulait vraiment savoir si tout ça était vrai. Et le seul moyen de savoir, était d'aller vérifier auprès de la personne concernée. Dans ce cas-ci : Ronald Weasley.

Il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair, comme on dit.

Drago continuait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas la tête aux études ce soir.

Quand une furie entra dans la pièce.

- Drago-chou ! minauda la jeune fille. Quest-ce que tu f...

Elle arrêta de parler, quand elle vit que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

Parce que ce dernier semblait complètement ailleurs en train d'user le tapis sur lequel il n'arrêtait pas de faire l'allée-retour, une main sur le menton, semblant réfléchir à toute allure.

- Drago ! cria Pansy d'une voix extrêmement aiguë, ce qui fit sursauter le Serpentard.

Qui se mit à fixer son amie avec des yeux noirs de colère.

- Quoi ! s'exclama le jeune homme, au bord de l'explosion. Quest-ce qui est si important pour que tu viennes me déranger à cette heure ?

Pansy baissa les yeux, penaude.

- Ben, euh... je voulais juste... te dire... non, en faite... te demander quelque chose, balbutiait la Serpentard.

- Bien ! Alors, presse-toi, je n'ai pas toute la vie à attendre, dit Drago sur un ton sec.

- Ok. Bien, je voulais savoir... si tu voulais... venir au... au... aubalavecmoi, finit-elle rapidement, gênée de sa propre audace.

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme blond. Pansy, je n'ai rien compris à ton baratin.

Drago était excédé, cette fille était exaspérante au possible.

La jeune fille prit une grande respiration, puis dit :

- Drago, veux-tu venir au bal de Noël avec moi ? demanda Pansy d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée, mais qui tremblait un peu.

Quoi ? Elle voulait, que lui, Drago Malfoy, aille au bal de Noël qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une semaine avec elle ? Oh non ! Il n'en était pas question.

- Non ! répondit le Serpentard.

- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda une Pansy interloquée.

- Parce que, j'ai dit non ! Un point c'est tout ! Maintenant, sors, sinon c'est moi qui le fait.

Il avait sifflé ses mots. Il voulait la paix. Et surtout, il voulait que cette foutue Pansy parte loin de sa chambre.

- Va-t'en ! cracha de nouveau Drago, voyant qu'elle n'était pas partie. J'ai dis : Va-t'en, Pansy... quest-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ces mots ?

La jeune fille eue un sursaut. Elle lui lança à son tour un regard coléreux et partie la tête haute, même si malgré tout, elle avait envie de pleurée.

Le Serpentard, de nouveau seul, retourna à ses pensées.

Qui se résumaient en un mot simple : Ron

Pour le bal il s'en fichait, il n'irait pas, pas envie.

Non, pour le moment il avait autre chose en tête. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait une discussion avec ce rouquin. Il allait devoir le coincer quelque part, ou devoir user de ruse pour pouvoir lui parler.

C'est sur ces pensées que Drago s'endormit ce soir-là. En pensant à cette fameuse discussion qu'il aurait peut-être le lendemain ou le jour d'après, mais il l'aurait, foi de Malfoy.

* * *

Vendredi, soir du Bal. 

Ron était resté dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, il n'était pas au bal avec les autres pour s'amuser. De toute façon, il n'avait invité personne. Il avait de nouveau son journal depuis le lundi dernier, il avait même recommencer à écrire dedans.

_12 Décembre, 21h_

_Cher Journal_

_Ce soir c'est le Bal de Noël._

_Dans moins de deux semaines, il y aura les vacances._

_Je crois que je suis indifférent cette année._

_Je veux dire, que je n'ai pas le cœur à la fête..._

_Je crois que mes vacances vont être complètement fades._

_Mon plus beau cadeau cette année, je crois que je l'ai déjà eu_

_Tu sais ce que c'est ? Non ?_

_Ben, c'est mon amitié avec Drago, mon plus beau cadeau._

_Même si je suis entrain de la gâcher en ce moment._

_Je pense que Harry a raison..._

_Je devrais aller lui parler._

_Il doit penser que je ne veux plus être son ami._

_D'un coter, c'est bien le cas..._

_Mais, je crois que je devrais me contenter de ça._

_De son amitié, tout simplement._

_Enfin, je m'ennui tout seul ici, mais je préfère ça, que d'aller m'ennuyer en bas..._

_Surtout si c'est pour le voir, lui, avec une autre pendue à son bras._

_Ça me ferait trop mal de voir ça._

_C'est parfois très difficile l'amour, je m'en rends compte._

_Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas de la même façon qu'on pourrait l'espérer._

_Je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs._

_Me dégourdir un peu les jambes._

* * *

Drago, était lui aussi dans sa chambre. Il n'avait lui non plus inviter aucunes jeunes filles. Pourtant, les demandes ne manquaient pas, mais, le Serpentard les avaient toutes déclinés. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à ce bal, il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. 

Mais d'un autre coter, il s'ennuyait seul dans cette grande chambre.

Il décida donc d'aller marcher un peu. Tout le monde était au bal, il se demandait si Ron n'avait pas invité une fille... Même si il savait parfaitement que ce serait pour cacher les apparences.

Il faisait sombre, seule la lueur de la lune éclairait à travers les grandes fenêtres.

Drago, dans sa marche ne s'aperçut pas que ses pas l'avait mené près du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il observa la femme qui s'était assoupie dans le tableau, pendant un moment. Il la fixait, simplement, sans vraiment la regardée non plus.

Puis, il tourna les talons pour retourner vers les cachots, quand il n'avait fait que quelques mètres, un bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit une porte que l'on ouvre.

Il y avait donc quelqu'un dans la tour Gryffondor ?

Le Serpentard décida de se caler entre deux parois, afin de ne pas se faire voir.

Il put entendre des pas résonner sur la pierre. Il s'enfonça davantage pour être sûr de ne pas être vu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une personne passa devant lui sans le voir. Drago s'aperçut que c'était un garçon de grande taille. Les cheveux assez longs, et à en croire par la lumière que projetait la lune, ses cheveux étaient d'un roux-rouge.

Il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Il attendit alors quelques secondes encore, quand les pas se firent moins proches, Drago sortit de sa cachette et décida de le suivre.

Il le suivit pendant un moment... Le roux se dirigea vers le parc. Drago savait exactement où il irait, pour l'avoir tant de fois cherché à cet endroit où le roux n'était plus allé depuis un bon moment déjà.

Le blond se cacha derrière un buisson près de l'arbre où Ron alla s'adosser. Il l'observa pendant un moment. Ron s'était recroquevillé comme un enfant, les genoux amenés sur son torse et la tête entre ses genoux.

Il se demanda à cet instant, pourquoi Ron ne venait plus lui parler. Mais il savait exactement la raison.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, Drago espérait pouvoir lui parler. Il lui fallait des réponses, et il ne laisserait pas Ron s'échapper cette fois. Oh ça non ! Il n'en était pas question.

Le Serpentard regarda à nouveau vers l'arbre. Ron n'avait pas changé de position. Avec précaution, Drago se releva essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il contourna le petit buisson, lentement il avança vers l'arbre qui était à quelques mètres à peine du buisson. En à peine deux minutes il était déjà à coté du rouquin. Il le serra entre ses bras. Il n'allait pas s'enfuir.

Le rouquin releva la tête. Oh oh ! C'était Drago.

- Bonsoir, dit le Serpentard à son oreille.

- Bon... bonsoir, à toi aussi, répondit Ron un peut déboussolé.

- Tu ne vas pas au bal avec les autres ? questionna Drago curieux.

- Non, murmura le Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ? questionna encore le blond.

- Parce que... je n'avais pas envie... c'est tout. rétorqua Ron toujours d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Drago put sentir que le rouquin qui se trouvait entre ses bras était quelque peu nerveux, il essayait de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était.

- Ne sois pas si nerveux, Ron, lui souffla le blond.

Cela ne calma pas le Gryffondor pour autant, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Pas si étonnant en le regardant, il n'avait pas mis de cape... Et il faisait froid dehors.

Drago prit sa cape et la mit sur le dos de son ami.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron soudainement.

- Pourquoi, quoi ? lui demanda à son tour le Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Alors que, moi je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus être mon ami... puisque je ne venais plus te voir.

- C'est mal me connaître, Ron, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire. Il y a des semaines que je te cours après pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que te parler. Mais, ce soir, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, toi et moi.

- Qu... quoi ? Qu'on parle ? De... de... de quoi ? bafouilla le roux décontenancé.

C'était quoi tout ce baratin ? Ron se posait des questions. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Et, c'était quoi ça, qu'il le cherchait depuis des semaines pour lui parler ?

Ron soupira, de toute façon il ne pourrait pas se sauver, Drago le tenait fermement dans l'étau de ses bras.

- De quoi ? répéta le blond. Ah ! Tu sais mon cher Ron, il va falloir mettre les choses au clair.

- Au clair ? De quoi tu parles bon sang ?

- Je sais que tu vas me détester, mais, c'est moi qui ait trouver ton journal.

- T.. toi ?

- Oui, moi, répondit tout simplement Drago. Mais, il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je te dises...

- Tu as lu ? Hein ? Tu as lu mon journal ? demanda à toute vitesse le rouquin. Comment tu as osé ? Tu n'avais pas le droit, t'entends, pas le droit de fouiller là-dedans. C'est PER-SO-NNEL. Et en plus tu l'as gardé presque une semaine avec toi.

Ron était furieux, mais il avait peur aussi. Parce que Drago savait tout à présent. Il avait essayé de cacher cette peur avec la colère de savoir qui avait lu son journal.

- Calme-toi, lui chuchota Drago. Ne sois pas si furieux. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, je voulais te le remettre en mains propres. Et puis, tu sais, la tentation a été plus forte que ma résistance. Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron. Je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop malgré tout.

Le Serpentard était resté calme, il avait parlé d'un ton posé et égal, il savait que Ron était furieux, mais il savait aussi que le roux avait peur... peur de quoi exactement ? Du rejet ? De perdre un ami ? Ou autre chose ? Ça Drago ne le savait pas.

Drago en avait assez du silence, il fallait vraiment mettre les cartes sur table, les point sur les "i" et les barres sur les "t". En français, mettons les choses au clair.

- Ron, s'il te plait, calme-toi, dit Drago encore une fois. Tu me donne l'impression de quelqu'un qui a peur de quelque chose...

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! s'exclama Ron.

- Alors, arrête de trembler, rétorqua le blond. Maintenant, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il faut mettre les choses au clair.

- Quest-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron.

- Je veux dire, que j'ai besoin de savoir, Ron. Je veux dire que je n'ai pas envie de perdre un ami comme toi... Je sais très bien ce que tu éprouves pour moi. Et crois-moi, je suis très flatté. Seulement, je veux l'entendre de toi. Je veux savoir si c'est vrai... même si, je ne saurai dire si il y a réciprocité de mon coté.

Drago arrêta de parler. Ron assimilait peu à peu ce que venait de dire le blond.

- Alors ? commença Ron. Tu me demandes de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi ? Tu veux savoir si c'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Ron était complètement éberlué... ne sachant plus quoi dire, ni même penser.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit le Serpentard avec un sourire. Pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir ? Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, tu sais.

- Bien, moi j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir les contrôler, tu peux pas savoir combien c'est difficile...

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas la force.

- Difficile ? répéta Drago, un peu confus. Ah ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Difficile de m'aimer ? C'est ça ?

Le roux ne fit qu'hocher la tête en signe affirmatif.

- Désolé, dit le blond.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui répondit le Gryffondor. De toute façon, on ne peut pas non plus commander l'amour, tu sais...

- Je sais, dit Drago. Néanmoins, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers jours...

Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Et ? demanda le rouquin, curieux de connaître le fond de la pensée de son ami.

- Et... Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas si de mon coter je pourrais... disons... tout comme toi... être amoureux.

Drago avait hésiter sur les derniers les mots. L'amour, il ne connaissait pas ça. Et encore moins avec une personne du même sexe que lui-même.

- Je comprends, dit soudainement Ron. Mais, est-ce que l'idée que je sois amoureux de toi, te répugne ?

- Non, rétorqua Drago. Je ne pense pas.

Drago n'avait pas enlever ses bras de où ils étaient. Il avait même serrer davantage contre lui son ami.

Ron qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, eu soudain une idée. Et sans prévenir il se jeta sur le blond pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Drago qui n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ça venir, ne réagit pas sur le moment. Quand il s'aperçut de ce que faisait Ron, et qu'il appréciait ce baiser, il y répondit aussi passionnément que le roux.

Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- WOW ! s'exclama Ron.

- Comme tu dis, dit à son tour Drago.

Ils se sourirent. Ron avait les yeux brillants.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra recommencer ça un de ces jours ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

Drago prit au dépourvu, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il resta muet. Oui, il avait aimé ce baiser, mais de là à savoir si il voulait recommencer, il n'était pas très sûr. Ou du moins, il savait que si il recommençait, il finirait par en devenir accro.

Ron perdit son sourire... croyant que ce serait la seule et unique fois qu'il profitait d'un moment pareil avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il baissa les yeux, il avait envie pleurer.

Le Serpentard qui l'observait, vit le mouvement de son ami et lui releva la tête avec l'une de ses mains. Il vit à ce moment-là quelque chose qui lui fendit de le cœur, il vit des yeux bleus brillants de larmes retenues. Il comprit à cet instant que Ron était complètement amoureux de lui, il sut aussi qu'il ne voudrait pas le voir pleurer, surtout pas à cause de lui.

- Oui, souffla Drago pour répondre à la question du rouquin. Bien sûr qu'on pourra recommencer, mon petit Gryffondor adoré.

Et Drago embrassa le roux lentement.

Ce après quoi, ils restèrent encore un bon moment l'un contre l'autre, avant de rentrés pour aller dormir.

Ce soir-là, Ron était l'un des mecs les plus heureux de la terre. En se couchant, il repensa à cette mémorable soirée de décembre. Il se demanda si maintenant c'était officiel entre lui et Drago. Il le saurait plus tard.

Mais, ce soir-là, Ron s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand les autres entrèrent dans le dortoir... Harry remarqua le rideaux ouverts du lit de Ron. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne le faisait plus. Il alla observer de plus près, pour voir un sourire orner les lèvres de son ami. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de bien pour lui, se disait Harry.

Néanmoins, il le saurai le lendemain, quand Ron serait levé.

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, aura plu. :)_

_Beautiful-Dray_


End file.
